Chipmunk Sex Collection
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: As the title suggests, this will be a series of M-rated one-shots. Suggest a pairing, and i'll decide to write it. Rated M for lemons, you have been warned.
1. Brotherly Love

**A/N**

**Just a random update guys, nothing important here. Pairing is AlvinxSimonxTheodore, Cartoon Version**

Glancing at the clock, he grinned wide.

'Finally… It's 7 o' clock!' he thought as he slipped his green shirt over his chubby body. Peeking out the door of his room, he tip-toed through the hall, reaching the door. Before he could open it, he heard his name being called.

"Theodore? Where are Simon and Alvin?" A voice asked. Theodore turned to see Dave, his adopted father, looking right at him.

Desperate to get out of the house, Theodore replied with "They're out in the back yard, in our tree house. We're spending the night out there."

Dave gave a questioning look, but appeared to calm himself as Theodore gave him a hug around the waist."Well… Alright Theo, have fun tonight." He said, watching the green clad munk dash out the door.

'Teehee… Oh I'll have fun tonight… no doubt.' He thought as he looked up at the moon. He didn't stay for long, for he was nearly late. Climbing up the tree's rope ladder, Theodore entered the tree house. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, Dave kept me a bit held up…" He explained.

His response was just a loud moan of pleasure. Looking around, Theodore saw a chipmunk wearing a large red cap. Said munk was busy stroking his now limp penis, and there was a splash of white on the wall of the house.

"Oh… Hello Theodore… I was just now thinking of you…" He whispered as he came down from his afterglow.

"Aww… I never knew that you'd cum just thinking of me Alvin." The green clad said, hugging his older brother. He soon saw that all Alvin wore, was his signature red cap. Theodore blushed as he looked over his brother's naked body. "Am I on bottom tonight?" he asked.

"Actually, it is technically Alvin's turn to be on bottom, but I'm sure he won't mind letting you have your fun tonight Theo." Another voice said. Before Theodore could even turn his head, his green shirt was pulled off by a tall chipmunk with blue glasses. He too was naked, and looking over Theodore's body.

"God Simon… You could have warned us before coming out of nowhere." Alvin said, laughing a bit as he ran a paw through his younger brother's hair.

Groaning a bit, Simon fixed his hair back and kissed Alvin on the cheek. "Can you believe this is the third month we've been doing this behind Dave's back?" he asked, his voice portraying a mischievous edge.

This was true, it had been about three months since the three first did anything like this with each other, but Simon had said "We're brothers, and I think we should get to know each other much better than we do now."

Theodore's eyes wandered over his tall sibling's body, looking at his crotch. He saw Simon's impressive length standing hard at attention, just begging for release.

"Oh… m-may we please start now?" Theodore asked, bending down to sniff his brother's penis, inhaling its unique scent. Oh how he loved this smell, and even more, its taste. Slowly, he extended his tongue and licked the very tip, moaning as the familiar taste filled his mouth. He felt Alvin's paws touch his butt, spreading it to reveal his small butthole. He let out a small giggle as he engulfed Simon's length, suckling softly.

Alvin bent down and began to kiss Theo's pucker softly, smiling as the taste danced on his tongue and lips."Mmm… You did use the bathroom before coming, right?" He asked jokingly as he shoved his tongue deep inside Theodore's rear, forcing out a long moan from the young munk.

"Nnngh… Alvin.." he moaned as he continued to suck on Simon's member, drinking the warm precum as it dribbled out.

Simon was letting out small moans of bliss as his eyes shut tight as pleasure filled him. "God Theo… you must really want this…" He whispered as more of his slick pre leaked into his mouth.

Standing up, Alvin grinned at his chubby brother as his hardened dick brushed up against his tight hole. "We're gonna make you feel amazing Theo…" He said, using the sexy tone that he knew would make Theodore want him more.

"D-Damn… take me Alvin… please…" Theodore moaned as he swallowed again. Reaching behind himself, he spread his butthole open for Alvin. He let out a squeak as he felt Alvin thrust inside, moaning at the top of his voice.

Simon began to pant loudly, his legs almost numb with pleasure. "Keep it up Theodore… I'm almost there…" He purred, running a paw through his brother's hair. He began to buck his hips forward, making love to his face as he put his paws on both sides of Theo's face, thrusting in and out of his mouth.

Grinning, Alvin leaned forward as he matched his rhythm with Simon's. He locked lips with his brother and moaned into his mouth, speeding up on little Theodore below. Hot precum continuously shot out of his member and dripped out of Theodore's rear end.

Theo moaned louder as he was pounded from both ends, shuddering under the weight of his kissing siblings. He moaned louder as he felt Alvin's paw grasp his own erect munkhood and began to give him a handjob. He tried his best to tell Alvin to speed up, but all that came out was muffled pleas.

"Gaaah… Theodore… I'm gonna cum…" Simon moaned through his kiss, pulling his penis out of Theo's mouth.

"Do it Simon!" Theodore begged, lapping away at his throbbing cock. He tightened his asshole around Alvin's length and moaned louder as he unloaded his cum onto the floor, spraying it hard from his penis.

"D-Damn it Theodore… I can't hold it either!" Alvin cried out as he pushed himself up to the hilt and flooded Theodore's ass with hot cum, shouting at the sky in pure bliss. "Oh God Theodore! You're amaziiiiiing!" He yelled as he pumped out his load.

Simon gave out a final moan as he spurted his load all over Theodore's fave, letting out small squeaks of pleasure as he painted his brother's face white. "Ohh… S-So hot…" He managed to whisper as Theodore was covered.

"Oh my… it's so warm…" Theodore sighed as Alvin pulled out and put Theodore in his lap, purring lovingly at him. He wrapped his arms around Alvin and kissed his lips once.

Alvin smiled and beaconed Simon over, who had sat himself on the other side of Theodore. "You've got quite the messy face… let us clean that for you…" Alvin whispered, drawing his tongue over Theodore's cummy cheek, loving the taste of Simon's hot cum. Simon soon joined in cleaning up, licking Theodore's forehead.

As the two munks licked and sucked the cum off of Theodore, the green-eyed chipmunk passed out as more cum suddenly shot out of his cock. "Hehe… Looks like we were a bit too much for him tonight…" Alvin chuckled. Simon only nodded as he lay next to Theodore and hugged him. "I'm gonna go to sleep… that orgasm was quite… relaxing…" He yawned as his blue-grey eyes shut.

Alvin took off Simon's glasses and folded them neatly, laying them onto the floor. "Rest well guys…" He whispered as he soon fell asleep next to them. Before he lost consciousness, he thought 'Can't wait for tomorrow…' Kissing their cheeks once, he soon started snoring, dreaming of his two wonderful brothers.

**A/N**

**Well, hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, there will be more! You can suggest a pairing, but I will decide if they're used. Review guys, KRS, OUT.**


	2. Our Little Secret

**A/N**

**Well. Thank you to those who reviewed, and though this isn't the pairing you requested, I promise that I will work on it as soon as possible. Pairing is AlvinxJeanette, Cartoon Version. READ ON.**

'Oh. My. God! I'm so BORED!' she thought as she closed her book with a sigh. She ran a paw through her hair and sat up straight. She quickly fixed her brown hair into its usual messy bun. 'Why did everyone have to leave today?" she thought.

Her older sister, Brittany, had gone out of town for a cheerleading tournament, her younger sister, Eleanor, was out with her best friend, Theodore, at the park, and Simon was at a science fair. The only munk who had stayed was Alvin, but he was in the bathroom. 'Now that I think about it… he's been in there for a while…' She thought as she headed out of the room.

She continued to search around the house for something, ANYTHING, to quell her boredom, but ultimately found herself sitting at the table. She didn't mind Dave letting her stay at the Seville house while everyone was away, but she had expected something more interesting than this. Sighing, she tried balancing a fork on her finger, until a strange scent drifted into the room. It made her weak in the knees and made her private areas tingle. 'Oh my… w-what is that wonderful smell?' she thought.

Unable to stop her curious nature, the young girl straightened her purple skirt and slid off the chair, following her nose to the source of the scent. Her eyes had shut themselves as she walked down the hall, getting closer and closer to the smell. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open as her nose bumped into a wall. She let out a squeak and realized where she was. Right at the bathroom door. 'Jeanette Miller! Alvin is probably still in there! Don't go in!' she thought to herself. Unfortunately, she had breathed in more of the scent and whimpered quietly. 'Just one peek… just to see what's going on.' She finally concluded.

Slowly, she opened the door, just a crack, and gasped at what she saw. There was Alvin, panting out loud as he leaned against the wall, masturbating to a picture of… herself! Jeanette could hardly believe what she was looking at! How did he get that picture of her? More important, why was he attracted to her apparently? She continued to go through her thoughts, until the same smell hit her again. She now knew what the strange scent was, it was Alvin's arousal!

Suddenly losing control of her own paws, Jeanette walked into the bathroom.

Alvin shrieked at the sudden intrusion and dropped the picture. "J-J-Jeanette! What the hell are ya doing in here?" he screamed, covering his crotch with his red cap. He blushed madly as Jeanette walked over to him.

She grabbed the picture and looked at it. It was her alright. She was laying in the bath tub with water covering most of her body, except for her breasts and her crotch. 'A-Am I really this pretty when I'm naked?' she thought.

Alvin was literally scared out of his mind at the moment. He couldn't stop shivering, and his cheeks had blushed a light pink. ' Oh god please don't let her be grossed out!' he prayed silently. "I-I can explain!" he managed to squeak out.

"I'd like to know how you got this picture." Jeanette whispered, smiling to herself.

"W-Well… I kinda came in while you were bathing last night…" Alvin confessed, looking away from her. 'God… I'm blushing so much… please don't let her notice!' he thought. "Can we please keep this to ourselves?" he asked.

Jeanette stood and walked behind him. 'I'll give him a pleasant surprise… I just hope I do this correctly…' she thought. Nervously, she grabbed his cock from behind and rubbed it softly. "H-Here's the deal… I won't tell anyone about this… if you can please me." She whispered in his ear.

He nodded slowly, moaning softly as she stroked his member. "S-Sorry about t-the picture Jean… I-I just really like you…" he said, panting quietly.

"It's alright Alvie. Tell you the truth, I kinda like ya too." Jeanette replied, sitting on the edge of the tub. Winking, she lifted her skirt, revealing her uncovered crotch to Alvin. "Lick it, please." She said.

Alvin felt his heartbeat become much faster as he got down onto his knees and spread her legs apart. 'Oh God… even better than the picture!' he thought as he licked around her sacred area.

"Aaahh…. Y-you've got a soft tongue Alvin…" She moaned as his tongue caressed her crotch. Reaching down, she spread her pussy open, letting Alvin's tongue slide inside her pussy. She ran her paw through his hair and moaned more, eyes closing shut as the pleasure filled her body.

"Wow… it's really sweet too Jean… I like it…" Alvin said, licking deeper inside her tight virgin walls. The juice kept flowing out of her body and into his mouth, filling it as fast as he swallowed. Looking up, he saw her face, completely lost in bliss as he ate out her pussy. 'Damn… she's even cuter than before…'

Jeanette suddenly fisted his hair and bucked her hips forward, pushing Alvin's muzzle inside her vagina. "M-More please!" She screamed. Her head was held back and her eyes had tightened as a new pressure began to build up in her body. "A-Alvie… I'm gonna cum!" She whined, dangling her tongue from her mouth.

Hearing this excited Alvin, doubling his efforts as he kissed and sucked on her sensitive clit, forcing long, loud moans to escape the chipette's lips. Suddenly, a large surge of cum spurted out of Jeanette, covering Alvin's face while he licked it up. He gulped down her cum and pulled his head away, looking at her as she panted and moaned in her afterglow. "Had fun cutie?" He asked teasingly.

"Heh… Now it's my turn…" Jeanette gasped, leaning Alvin against the wall as she got onto her hands and knees. She sniffed his crotch a few times before licking his balls slowly, feeling the capped munk shudder. Giggling excitedly, she kissed the tip of his penis, a thin strand of precum remaining on her soft lips.

Alvin moaned and tilted his head back. "Please don't stop…" he begged, thrusting his hips lightly. His eyes widened as he felt Jeanette's hot mouth take in half of his member, sucking it softly as her tongue twirled around the head. "Ah fuck… so good…" He moaned.

Blushing from his compliment, Jeanette grabbed his rear and pulled him closer until her lips met his tummy. Moaning at his taste, she dragged her tongue on his underside, watching him squirm in bliss.

Precum was leaking from his cock like a faucet, and Jeanette sucked down every last drop, wanting more and more of his pre. She murred around his dick and bobbed her head up and down his length, milking it for more precum. Alvin cried out her name as he started to thrust in and out of her mouth, blushing as the pleasure grew slowly. His moans grew louder and louder as he made love to her face, spraying precum straight down her throat. "D-Damn… I can't hold it in Jeanette!" He howled as hot strings of cum spurted out of his cock, filling her mouth with his seed.

Jeanette drank it all, moaning as her stomach was filled with his semen. Removing the still hard member from her mouth, she said "That was pretty yummy… but I'm not satisfied yet." Turning around, she bent forward, showing Alvin her butthole. "I want you in my ass." She said, winking at him.

"Hehe… you're really turned on aren't ya Jean?" Alvin asked as he rubbed his tip against her pucker. "And I bet you're really tight here too…" he whispered in her ear, making her blush.

"Just fuck me, I know you want to." She whispered back, kissing his cheek.

Chuckling, Alvin shoved his member in up to the hilt, moaning as her tight walls squeezed his dick. "Oh GOD! So hot!" he screamed.

Jeanette squeaked as Alvin began to thrust into her rear end. It hurt a lot, yet there was pleasure too, making her moan out Alvin's name as she rubbed her clit. "Faster please…" She begged, leaking more juice from her pussy onto the floor.

Grunting, the cap wearing chipmunk wrapped his paws around her waist and sped up, moaning as her insides contorted around his meat. 'Fuck… she's so perfect…' he thought as strands of precum shot into Jeanette's ass.

"Ohh… Aaahn… Mmmph…" Jeanette was only able to make small noises as pleasure filled her body again. She loved how big Alvin's penis was, it was stretching her insides wonderfully. "N-Never stop loving me Alvie…" She managed to whisper.

"I-I'll always love you Jeanette… Y-You're the girl of my dreams…" Alvin moaned as he fucked her harder, biting his lip. He began to pant louder as Jeanette's hole tightened around his length.

Completely lost in the pleasure, Jeanette began to claw at the rug below her, desperate for some form of release. 'D-Damn it… he's just the right size and everything…' she thought. Her eyes shut tight again as she let out a long moan, lowering her front and pushing her rear towards her lover.

Alvin reached for her pussy and rubbed her clit roughly as he hammered away at her asshole, drooling and tilting his head back as he howled at the ceiling. "J-Jeanette! I'm gonna cum!" He whined, thrusting deeper into her.

"Me too Alvie!" Jeanette screamed as her pussy quivered while the pleasure threatened to overflow her body. She shoved a finger deep inside her cunt and drilled away, rubbing her walls hard as Alvin cried out her name.

"Jeanette!" he moaned as he gave a final thrust into her, exploding his hot load of cum within her.

Biting her lip hard, almost drawing blood, Jeanette groaned and came all over her paw as Alvin filled her rear with his semen.

Several minutes passed as the two came down from their afterglows, panting as Alvin pulled out of Jeanette and hugged her close. "I… I really do love you Jean…." He whispered, kissing her on the cheek.

She simply smiled and hugged him back, tucking her head under his. "I love you too Alvin… I always have…" she whispered back, taking his cap away playfully.

They shared another passionate kiss before separating, quickly getting dressed and leaving the bathroom, hand in hand.

"Hey Alvin? Do you think anyone will notice the mess?" Jeanette asked, blushing a bit.

"Nah. No one's gonna be here until night time. It'll dry by then." Alvin chuckled, putting his cap on Jeanette's head as they laid down onto his bed, holding each other in a tight embrace, never wanting to let go of the other.

**A/N**

**So? How many of you guys have dropped your jaw? Bet ya weren't expecting an Alvin/Jeanette pairing were ya? XDD Anyway, Review my readers! KRS, Out!**


	3. Sweet Surprise

**A/N**

**Ooookay. Just so you guys know, I'll start saying which chapters are cartoon, and which ones are CGI. I'll point out that the first two chapters were cartoon. And now, I give you, this chapter! Pairing is TheodorexEleanor, CGI Version! Read on.**

She looked at the picture and sighed happily. The munk in the photo was wearing a green hooded jacket over his dirty blonde colored fur. A wide, innocent, goofy smile on his face.

'Heh… Theodore is so adorable…' she thought, planting a kiss on the picture of her boyfriend.

"Eleanor? Are you having another fantasy about him again?" A voice asked. Eleanor turned to see her older sister, wearing nothing more than her usual pink towel. Her fur was dripping a bit, and her hair was wet and stuck to her head.

"Oh… Brittany, I didn't hear you come in…" Eleanor said, running a paw through her twin blond pigtails. "And yes, was thinking about him again." She continued, flicking her tail side to side.

Brittany leaped onto the bed, keeping her towel around her tightly. "You know… Today is his birthday. Perhaps you can do something… special for him." She said, winking as she began to dry off her fur.

'Oh my…' Eleanor thought as she blushed beneath her fur, sensing her sister's playful tone. Her ears perked up as a sudden idea struck her. "I KNOW WHAT TO DO!" she cheered.

***LATER THAT NIGHT***

"Happy Birthday, dear Theodore, Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone sang as the green clad munk blew out the candles on the chocolate cake. The teenaged munk wagged his tail excitedly as several presents were brought into the kitchen by his adopted father, Dave Seville.

"Oh gosh guys! Thank you all for these gifts!" Theodore said, hugging everyone.

"Uh… Theodore? These gifts are all from Eleanor. Our presents are still hidden." Jeanette said, giggling.

The green clad munk looked at her with a confused expression. "Where is Eleanor anyway? I haven't seen her today…" He sighed, ears drooping low.

Simon placed a paw on the small munk's shoulder and smiled. "It's part of her present to you Theodore." He said.

Seeing the confusion clear on Theodore's face, Alvin began to explain the game. "Eleanor left several clues for you to follow. She's somewhere in this room, and you have to use them to find her." Alvin said.

Brittany stepped forward and gave Theodore a few shreds of paper. "These are your clues. They'll help you win the game" She said.

As Theodore looked over the pieces of paper, everyone else left out the room. "We aren't allowed to be in here, in case you do win." Simon explained.

Looking at the first piece, he read out loud. "You must open one present at a time, and you have to use your own senses to decide your next choice. If you can not find me within three turns, the game will be over. Here's your first clue." It read. After that, there was an arrow pointing to a damp area on the paper, right next to Theo's thumb. He took a small sniff of it.

Whatever was on the page, it made Theodore's body tingle and heat up a bit. He smiled wide and sniffed around, trying to find a trail. When he found nothing, he sighed and looked at the next clue. "Sorry if you thought it would be that easy! Try opening a present, it may hold a little help for ya Theo!" it read.

"Oh…This is harder than I thought it'd be…" Theodore groaned. He walked to the nearest gift, which was about as tall as he was and shaped like a bottle of some sort. He tore it open quickly and gasped. "A bottle of chocolate syrup? How the heck is this supposed to help?" he asked no one in particular. Hearing the familiar rumble of his own tummy, he slowly opened the top and lifted it above his body, squirting some of the bottle's contents into his mouth.

As he gulped it down, the same scent, plus the chocolate, filled his nose again. Smiling, he put the bottle down, feeling something brush against his paw as he did. He saw another note and read it aloud. "If you are reading this, then you have found the right gift and you have scented me. Now lemme outta this box!" it read.

Smiling to himself, Theodore started to sniff the air again. He soon found that same exciting scent, but it was much stronger this time, and he heard the slightest bit of movement. Looking closer, he saw one present moving. It was light green with dark red hearts covering it. Using his claws, Theodore tore the box open quickly, watching Eleanor tumble out.

The Chipette was holding on to a cherry and a small, chipmunk sized bottle of whipped cream. She was wearing nothing, completely naked. She stood onto her feet and brushed herself off, tail waving back and forth. "Phew, I almost passed out in there!" she said, hugging Theodore and kissing his cheek. "So, I see you enjoyed one of your gifts." She said as she licked off a smear of chocolate syrup from Theo's lips.

"Hehe… What did you get me Eleanor?" he asked, kissing her on the forehead.

Eleanor simply laughed a bit and tugged at his jacket, signaling for him to take it off. As he removed his clothing, Eleanor grabbed the chocolate syrup and placed it right next to Theodore. "You'll have a great time, I guarantee." She said.

"Heh… Alrighty then." Theodore said as he grabbed the chocolate syrup. As he was about to pour more into his mouth, Eleanor laid onto her back and whistled.

"Theo! Don't eat it like that. Like this." She said, grabbing the bottle. The Chipette shivered a bit as she tipped the sticky syrup onto her own fur. She spread it over her body until she was completely covered in the stuff, except for her face.

"Oh… I see now…" Theodore said as he grabbed the whipped cream. He sprayed out a small amount of the can's contents onto Eleanor, smearing it evenly over her belly. "Hehe… you look good enough to eat, Eleanor." He complimented as he spread the syrup between her furry thighs.

The plump Chipette blushed as Theodore's paws went near her sacred treasure. Slowly she separated her legs, revealing her chocolate covered pussy to the green clad munk. "Y-You can taste it if you want…" she said, looking into his green eyes.

"Of course... but after my snack." He replied, winking as he drew his soft tongue over her chest.

Eleanor let out a quiet moan as Theodore's tongue lapped up the sweet syrup. She wriggled a bit and placed a paw on top of his head. "That feels funny Theo…" she whispered.

He continued licking her, slowly making his way up to her neck. Theodore kissed and sucked on her neck, shuddering as he felt her pulse. He grabbed her arm and lifted it as his tongue danced across her sides and under her arms.

"T-Theodore! That tickles!" Eleanor squealed as she giggled, squirming to the side. She continued laughing until Theodore had licked up every last drop of chocolate syrup on her, and she now lay panting in exhaustion.

"Did you have fun Ellie?" Theodore asked, placing a single paw onto her forehead.

She nodded slowly as she caught her breath. "N-Now for the fun part of your gift." She panted. With that, Eleanor grabbed Theodore's shirt and pulled it off him quickly. She smiled and squeezed his round belly with both paws. "Heh… your belly is so cute Theodore…" she said as she lay onto her back. She spread her legs open again and rubbed her dripping pussy, winking at Theodore.

"Y-You mean… sex?" Theodore asked nervously. He tried to not look at her wet crotch, but the scent coming from It was strong and sweet, luring him in between her legs. "M-Maybe a little taste…" he sighed. Slowly, he extended his tongue until it met with her nether lips. The sweet taste of her leaking juice spread across his tongue.

Eleanor moaned louder and curled her tail around her ankle as Theodore licked and sucked on her crotch. "O-Oh my… It feels so awesome…" she whispered.

"Mmm… you taste amazing…" He murred as he slid his tongue inside. The combined taste of chocolate, and Eleanor's sweet fluids, were exciting Theodore, making his member poke out of the sheath and slowly harden. He let out a squeak of bliss as he grasped his dick and began to stroke it slowly.

The Chipette moaned louder as her tongue dangled from her mouth. Her thighs quivered in blissful excitement and her entire body tingled with pleasant sensation. Her hips began to buck forward, silently begging for more of Theodore's tongue.

Suddenly, Theodore pulled his tongue away and stood up. He blushed and rubbed the tip of his penis against Eleanor's lower lips, chuckling nervously. "M-May I go in?" he asked.

Eleanor nodded and spread open her pussy, which was literally leaking with her juice. "You're welcome in anytime you want." She said, winking.

Grinning, Theodore grabbed her waist and gave one strong thrust, buring his meat deep inside Eleanor, breaking through her hymen instantly. He heard her take in a sharp breath and tense up. "Ellie? Are you alright?" he asked.

Eleanor nodded slowly, biting her lip as she tried to ignore the pain shooting through her. "I-I'm fine Theo… J-Just start…" she said.

He let out a low moan as he began to thrust in and out of Eleanor's tight, virgin walls. They squeezed and massaged his length as he humped her gently, watching the look of pain disappear from her face. He leaned himself forward and licked her cheek lovingly, giving his most playful smile as the Chipette looked at him.

Eleanor wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss as he bucked in and out of her. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "Y-You're bigger than I thought you were." She said, making him blush beneath his fur.

"T-Thank you Eleanor… You're much tighter than I expected…" He moaned as he put Ellie into his lap. He picked up his pace, thrusting upwards into her treasure. "Oh God… it's so great…" he moaned.

Eleanor whimpered and moaned with Theodore, matching her thrusts with his perfectly. Slowly, she reached up and undid her twin pigtails, letting her hair cascade down.

"Oh wow…. You look so beautiful…" Theodore complimented as he pressed his lips against Eleanor's. He ran his paw through her hair as he picked up speed, pounding relentlessly at Ellie's pussy.

The two's moans grew louder and louder, almost audible through the door. Eleanor gave in first, letting out a long howl of bliss. "T-Theodore! I'm cumming!" she squealed.

"S-So am I Eleanor!" Theodore whined. He gave a few final humps before finally pulling Eleanor down into his lap, moaning as cum erupted out of his tip. Ellie kissed him on the lips again and moaned into his mouth as her cum gushed out of her, covering their hips in hot cum.

Eleanor panted and moaned quietly as Theodore pulled himself out of her walls. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled. "H-Happy Birthday Theodore…" she whispered.

He smiled back and stared into her eyes lovingly. "Thank you Eleanor… This is the best gift I've ever gotten." He replied.

"What was? The sex?" Eleanor asked, sitting up straight.

"Of course not. The sex was amazing, but the best gift… was you Ellie. You're perfect." Theodore whispered in her ear. He hugged her once more and closed his eyes tight.

Outside the room, everyone was smiling wide, except for Dave. "Well well… sounds like they're done, eh?" Alvin chuckled.

"L-Let's just go to bed…" Dave groaned as he headed to his room.

Everyone giggled again as they peeked inside the room, gazing at the sleeping couple.

**A/N**

**Bada-boom, bada-bing, bada-BAM! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! KRS, Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Again, I wanna thank all my readers for reading my stories! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Now read on! Pairing is AlvinxBrittany, CGI Version!**

'No…. not now…. Why did it I forget?" she asked herself as she looked at her reflection. Her pink pajamas were tossed onto the bathroom floor. Groaning inwardly, she let her eyes look over her furry body. Her auburn colored hair was a mass, a problem that normally would be larger than life itself, but today was different. Much different.

Eyes widening, she stared at her chest. The fur that usually covered her breasts was shorter and thinning away, revealing small, light pink nipples beneath. She let out a tiny yelp as her sight fell upon her crotch. Her slit was slightly open and dripping.

'I'm… in heat…' she thought to herself.

A sudden knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Brittany! Let me in!" a voice shouted.

"Hold on!" Brittany shouted back. Leaping off the counter, she grabbed her clothes and quickly threw them on. She hopped onto the handle and pushed down, opening the door with ease as she landed evenly on her four paws.

"OH my God Britt, a guy can hold in his pee for so long!" a red clad chipmunk grumbled, his legs crossed tightly.

"Shut up Alvin. I was busy." Brittany replied, walking pass Alvin with her tail held high.

She made her way into the room shared by her, her sisters, and their counterparts. Climbing onto the top bunk of a triple bunked bed, she groaned and plopped down, face first, onto her pink pillow. "This sucks!" she screamed.

As she lay down, a sweet scent began to fill the air, followed by a sharp pain in her groin, forcing Brittany to double over. Struggling to breathe, the Chipette peeked over at the five other beds, sighing in relief as she saw them completely empty. "Alright…. You win…" she whispered as she laid onto her back.

She spread her legs apart and started to rub her inner thighs, quivering in excitement as her vagina started to leak more of her sweet juice. She let out a quiet moan as her paw touched her swollen nether lips. Her finger slipped inside and sank deep within her pussy, forcing out a long moan. "Oh God…." She moaned as she reached beneath her pillow. She grabbed a chipmunk sized dildo and placed it at her entrance, panting quietly as she pushed it inside her.

Outside the room, a certain red clad chipmunk was striding by the room when a sound reached his ear. A moan, quiet yet loud at the same time. He sniffed the air, sighing as a sweet scent filled his nostrils. He grinned and walked into the room and blushed madly at what he heard.

"A-Alviiin…." Brittany moaned from her place on the bed. She was shoving the dildo faster into her pussy, biting her lip softly with eyes shut tight.

Moving as quietly as he could, Alvin crawled to Brittany's bunk, watching as she moaned his name. 'Oh God… This is so hot…' he thought as he crawled closer to her.

Brittany was completely lost in her own pleasure and scent to notice Alvin creep closer and closer. She moaned his name again as her paw began to rub her sensitive clit.

"Havin' fun Britt?" Alvin asked, wearing a wide grin on his face.

Brittany's eyes opened up faster than lightning as she let out a shriek. "H-H-Holy crap!" she screamed, blushing a dark red beneath her fur. "Alvin?! What the hell are ya doin' here? Can't you s-see I'm busy?" she shrieked.

He simply ignored her and pulled the dildo out of her stretched pussy. Smiling, he pulled her into a kiss and pulled off his shirt. "Of course I know you're busy… I just wanted to please my most favorite girl in the world." He whispered.

The Chipette blushed and shifted onto her belly. "W-Well I do need help…." She replied, lifting her tail slowly.

Alvin got onto all four of his paws and began to lick her pussy from behind, moaning as her juices coated his tongue. He rubbed her tailhole with one of his fingers, grinning to himself as Brittany moaned louder.

"O-Oh my God…. Please don' stop Alvin…" she begged, pushing her rear end onto Alvin's finger. She started panting and clawed at her pillow as pleasure shot through her tiny body. "I'I'm not gonna last long…." She panted, moaning louder with each passing second.

"Hmm… now we can't have you cumming too early, now can we?" Alvin said as he pulled away from Brittany's rear, making her groan as the pain slowly crept back inside her.

"C-Come on Alvin… don't tease me like this.. I need to cum…" she whimpered, rolling onto her back and staring into Alvin's amber eyes. "Please continue…" she asked, spreading her legs as far as she could.

Alvin simply laid on top of her, rubbing the tip of his throbbing member to her pussy. "I also can't stand to see such a pretty face in pain…" he whispered, nibbling on Brittany's neck. He started to rub her inner thighs with his nimble paws, gaining tiny squeaks from the Chipette below. "Of course… I do like it tight and wet…" he said.

She started to buck her hips forward, trying to get Alvin's cock inside her. "I said don't tease…. Ya stupid furball…" she groaned.

"And I said that I like it wet, ya dummy head." Alvin replied, smiling and kissing Brittany's forehead. She blushed softly and licked Alvin's cheek lovingly.

"Please don't make me have to beg ya Alvin. You know how I can get if I have to beg." Brittany threatened, unable to keep a playful smile off of her face.

"Aw shucks… very well then, but I'm not gonna hold back like I did last time." Alvin said, winking as he pushed his cock deep inside Brittany, not worrying about hurting the Chipette. Her barrier had been broken many weeks ago during their first session.

"G-God! It's so big!" she screamed as her tight pussy caressed his length, squeezing and milking out his warm precum. She grabbed Alvin's ass with both paws and groped it roughly, moaning at the top of her voice as the male began to ram his dick in and out of her sensitive nether lips.

Letting out a loud moan, Alvin started to suck on Brittany's right nipple, making her scream his name as her eyes closed tightly. His paw began to rub her other nipple as he picked up his pace, thrusting even deeper into Brittany's cavern.

Back in the dining room, everyone sat around the table, waiting for Alvin and Brittany to arrive. "What do ya think is takin' them so long?" Theodore asked, looking at the stack of waffles on his face, trying not to drool.

"Maybe their busy fucking each other's brains out again, and are gonna come in here pretending that nothing happened." Simon joked, chuckling a bit.

"Now that's absurd. Those two would never get that close to each other." Dave laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Well if they don't hurry up with whatever their doing, Theo's gonna eat all the food." Jeanette added.

"I've got this. ALVIN!" Dave shouted.

His ears perked up quickly as he let out another moan, his climax drawing nearer. D-Do ya think someone i-is lookin' for us?" he asked Brittany, pushing inside her as deep as he could.

The Chipette moaned louder and shook her head. "T-They're too busy eating!" she replied, panting as her pussy began to leak like a loose faucet.

"ALVIIIN!" came Dave's shout again, this time louder and much more impatient.

Alvin ignored the call again, pulling Brittany even closer as he howled in bliss. "I-I can't hold it in Britt!" he whined.

"N-Neither can I! I'm gonna cum!" Brittany shouted as her pussy tightened once more in orgasm, gushing out her cum in thick waves.

"ALVIIIIIIIIN!" Dave screamed for a third time, making the four chipmunks at the table cover their ears, wincing in pain.

"AAAH! I'M CUMMIN' DAVE! I'M CUMMIN'!" Alvin screamed as his cum spurted deep inside Brittany's womb, filling it with his seed almost instantly. He moaned loudly and held on to Brittany as his hot cum continued to shoot into her womb.

Brittany lay limp, shuddering in bliss as Alvin pulled out of her cummy pussy "L-Let's wait until w-we can feel our legs again before w-we go…" she suggested, pulling Alvin into another passionate kiss.

He only nodded and broke their kiss, licking Brittany's lips. "Ever wonder if they expect us to be this loving?" he asked.

"D-Don't be ridiculous Alvie… we're such good actors, they'll never notice a thing." Brittany replied.

***One month later***

"ALVIIIIIIIIIIN!" Dave shouted as he held the slip of paper in his hand. It was a small note that read "How would you react if there were more, much younger, chipmunks? Signed, Alvin Seville."

"Well it looks I was right, yet again." Simon sighed, pushing his glasses onto his face.

Back in the bedroom, Alvin and Brittany lay in Brittany's bed, cuddling as close as Brittany's large belly would allow them, snoring peacefully.

**A/N**

**There ya go! Keep sendin' your suggestions and keep reviewing guys! KRS, Out!**


	5. Heat of the Night

**Nothing much to say here, so I'm just gonna go with… Thank you to all my readers for reading this! Here comes the next chapter, featuring SIMONETTE! READ ON! CGI VERSION!**

He lay there, panting and gasping for breath. Above him, she whined out his name, pushing her body closer to his. The smell of arousal had filled the entire room, filling their noses. He let out another moan as he went deeper inside her, his breath coming in short gasps now. As he got closer to rapturous climax, he shouted her name again.

"JEANETTE!" he yelped.

The female shouted his name back as she tightened around him.

"SIMON!" she cried.

The male, known as Simon, tensed up and sat upright as he bolted awake. His fur was matted with sweat and his glasses were fogged. His ocean blue eyes looked around the room as he fought for breath.

"Damn… another wet dream… that's the fifth one this week…" he panted. He let out a silent squeak of surprise as something warm touched his leg. With a trembling paw, he lifted his covers and peered down at his crotch. Sure enough, his member was out of the sheath and throbbing slightly. Warm, milky white cum was leaking from the tip, forming a trail down his right leg.

"Oh God… Did anyone else hear me?" he whispered with a quivering voice. His eyes darted to the other beds. He breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thank God they're still asleep…' he thought. He looked to the bed directly across from his.

There she slept, her chest rising and falling in peaceful sleep. She had not stirred from her slumber, despite his loud cries throughout the night.

He whispered her name once. "Jeanette…" and leapt from his bed. Simon scurried towards the bathroom silently.

As he left the room, she instantly sat up straight. She quickly put her glasses on and held her tail in surprise. She had woken up the moment Simon first moaned her name. "W-What the hell was all the noise for?" she asked to no one in particular. A strong scent hit her nose, a strong, and very familiar scent that she had smelled days ago. The same scent that had made her wet between the legs every time she even got near it.

"Oh Simon…" she sighed as she jumped over to his bed, her paw nearly slipping on the edge. She crawled under the dark blue covers, following her nose to the source of the arousing scent. The very tip of her soft, pink nose soon touched the puddle of semen left behind by Simon. Excited, Jeanette licked up every last drop until only a stain was left on the sheets. She let out a satisfied purr as she felt her stomach, full of the white liquid.

In the bathroom, Simon had his back pressed against the wall, panting with his eyes shut tight. His paw was wrapped around his hardened dick, drooling with hot precum onto the tile floor below. In his mind, he replayed every scene of his previous dream, moaning blissfully, not caring if anyone would hear him.

"J-Jeanette…" he moaned as his head tilted back. Drool had begun to leak from his mouth as his climax grew nearer. Soon, he let out a pitiful whine as he came on the floor, spurting his cum in thick strands. He kept stroking his length, squeaking silently as his afterglow slowly died. When he was finished, a medium sized puddle of cum was at his feet. He blushed madly and opened his eyes. "T-There… That s-should keep me normal for a w-while…" he panted.

As soon as his penis retracted completely into his sheath, he grabbed a towel and rushed to clean up his mess. "Bed time…" he sighed as he opened the door.

She buried her face in his pillow, breathing in his scent as her paw continued to rub between her furry thighs mercilessly. Her purple eyes were shut tight as she clawed at the fabric beneath her. She lifted her tail and reached behind herself with the other paw, poking her small, pink tailhole before plunging her finger inside, gasping and letting out another muffled moan. "D-Deeper Simon… please go deeper…" she whimpered as her fingers sank into her holes.

There was a puddle of her sweet juice between her legs, expanding with every drop of juice from Jeanette's nether lips. She bit down on the pillow as she bucked her hips against her paw. Her hair was a matted mess, having been let down from it's short pony tail. She whined and moaned as more of her precious liquids flowed out of her vagina, coating her paw almost entirely. "Aaah… Simon… I'm gonna cum…" she moaned, fantasizing that her paw was Simon's erection as she made a fist, pusing it inside her walls.

As the purple-clad Chipette continued to please herself, Simon had padded back into the room, and nearly shrieked as he saw Jeanette masturbating on his bed. 'O-Oh holy God… This is so much better than my dreams…' he thought as a familiar tingling sensation began between his legs. He kept his silence as he slowly made his way toward his counterpart.

She let out another moan as she climaxed onto her paw, whimpering in bliss as she bit her lip. Her cum flowed out of her like a small river, widening the puddle as she came down from her afterglow. A single thought went through her mind as she pulled her paw from within her. 'I-I wish it were Simon, and not myself…' she thought.

As if by magic, a sudden paw on her rear made her eyes snap open. There was Simon, grinning as he stroked the fur on her thigh. "Looks like neither of us could sleep…" he whispered.

Jeanette only smiled as she kissed Simon on the lips, breathing in his scent. "I agree. Also, someone forgot to clean up after himself." She said, rubbing his cheek and smiling.

"Why clean up? I knew you'd love the smell." Simon replied, rubbing his fuzzy cheek with Jeanette's.

She giggled and pulled him into a hug, rubbing her crotch against his. "I think I know a way we both can get to sleep." She said, winking.

"I like the way you think, Jean." Simon said, pulling off his dark blue tee shirt. He tugged off Jeanette's clothes and smiled at her naked form lying next to his. "There… my angel is ready, I assume?" he asked.

Jeanette nodded in response and climbed on top of him, rubbing her pussy against the tip of his, now hardened, penis. She moaned a bit and slowly lowered herself onto his large meat, panting as his warm precum squirted inside her.

He let out a single grunt as he grabbed Jeanette's hips with both paws and started to thrust in and out of her tight walls. Simon moaned and craned his head forward, extending his tongue to lick at Jeanette's breasts, making the Chipette moan and rock her hips with his own. "Nnngh… Y-You're really tight tonight…" he grunted.

"T-Thank you…" was all Jeanette could say as pleasure shot through her body like lightning. She tried to hold in her moans as Simon continued to pound away at her pussy. Her juices were literally gushing out of her body, making wet, squelching noises as Simon pulled out and pushed back in, going in deeper with each powerful thrust. She gasped as she felt Simon's thick, bushy tail rub against her butthole. She collapsed on top of him and lifted her own tail, curling it around his. "D-Don't stop…" she begged, wrapping her arms around Simon's neck.

"I-I won't , Jean…" Simon moaned, speeding up his thrusts. His tongue hung from his mouth as he let out more moans of pure bliss. His finger slipped inside Jeanette's tailhole, making her moan even louder as he fingered her pucker.

She howled out loud, not caring if anyone heard her now. All she wanted, was Simon. She kept bucking her hips nonstop, trying to get every last inch of his cock inside her. "I-I'm getting close!" she cried out.

Simon moaned louder and pulled Jeanette into a tight hug as he went as fast as he could, whining and moaning as he pistoned in and out of her nethers. "M-Me too Jean!" he screamed.

He pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss as he pushed his cock all the way to the hilt, moaning into her mouth as hot cum shot out of his cock.

Jeanette closed her eyes tight and kissed Simon hard as her cum erupted out of her vagina like a volcano, whimpering loudly as he pounded her sensitive walls.

"P-promise to… to always… love me… like this…" she managed to say. She looked into his eyes, gazing into his dark blue oceans of love. "Promise to be my mate…" she said.

Simon nodded slowly as he felt his cum seep into Jeanette's womb. "I promise…" he whispered.

As the two hugged, two amber colored eyes peered down at them annoyingly. "For the love of God will you two learn to stop fucking so loudly at night? I'm trying to sleep!" he complained.

"Shut up Alvin…" Jeanette said as she blushed, hugging Simon as she drifted off to sleep.

Simon glared at his older brother. "Learn to not be such a huge p-pervert…" he argued as he fell asleep, his softening cock still inside Jeanette.

"Oh whatever." Alvin grunted as he lay back down. 'Ugh… nerd sex…' he thought with a shudder before falling asleep instantly.

Simon unconsciously wrapped his arms around Jeanette's back, holding on to her as they slept peacefully.

**A/N**

**Like? Love? Tell me in your reviews! Also don't forget to request a couple via PM or review. Hope yall enjoyed this chappie! KRS, Out!**


	6. Late Night Session

"Come on… you can do this…" I said again. I splashed more water into my face, and spat it out almost instantly, the salty ocean water leaving a terrible taste on my tongue. Shaking my head, I ran my paw through my two blonde pigtails, groaning as my fingers caught on a few tangles. "Well this is just great…" I sighed, tugging my hand free.

"Hey Eleanor! You drowning over there?" A voice called. I froze almost instantly as he spoke my name. My heart started beating faster and a light pink blush spread over my face. I turned to see a tall chipmunk, well… taller than me. His swimming trunks were light blue with several darker floral designs on them. He smiled as he got closer. "Just making sure you're alright." He spoke.

"O-Oh don't worry Simon… I'm alright. Just had my mouth open at the wrong time I guess." I replied.

"Alright Ellie, just be more careful next time." He said.

I saw his eyes dart over my body, admiring my slightly chubby form. Oh… I hope he isn't grossed out seeing me like this. My one piece swim suit fit me quite nicely, if I do say so myself. It was just a simple forest green swimsuit with only three lighter stars across my belly.

"By the way… I like the new outfit. You look stunning." Simon said.

Blushing lightly, I gave a little twirl so he can see the back as well as the front. 'Wait. His eyes were kinda low. Is he looking at my butt? Oh God he is!' I thought. The blush on my face was slowly growing darker, threatening to show through my fur. I shook my head again and gave a cute smile. "Thank you Simon, you don't look too bad yourself." I said.

He blushed lightly as I gave him the compliment. Smiling to myself, I closed the short distance between us and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. I swear his blush went three different shades of pink, and I simply giggled. I winked at him and grinned. "Well… This is kinda odd to ask, but will you be doin' anything later on tonight?" I asked, doing my best to hide the nervous tone in my voice.

"Huh? Um… No I'm not, why?" Simon asked me.

Now more nervous than before, I bit my lip. "Well… I was just…" I began, but a new voice cut me off.

"Eleanor! Simon! Come on, we're going inside!" came the ever so innocent voice of my best friend, Theodore. He was like me, a bit on the chubby side compared to his siblings. He wore the same outfit as Simon, except his was in dark green color.

Letting out a silent sigh of relief, I turned to Simon again. "Just come to my room after dinner." I told him as I ran through the sand. I ran up the stairs and entered the medium sized house. 'Oh God please let tonight go by smoothly.' I silently prayed as I sat at the table.

***Later that night***

My ear nearly twitched as I heard the silent knock upon my door. "Who is it?" I called, sitting up in my bed, pulling the cover over my chest.

"It's me." Came the sweet voice of Simon. It was in such a quiet whisper, I had to strain to hear it.

Quickly grabbing my thin, light green silk robe and throwing it on myself, I opened the door and let Simon in. He was wearing plain blue pajamas with a small white heart on the right shoulder. I closed the door quickly and made sure It was locked.

Hearing the quiet click of the lock, Simon looked at me. "Er… What are you doing Ellie?" he asked.

"Come on Simon, can't I spend some alone time with my boyfriend?" I asked. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him from behind, snuggling close to his warm body.

"W-Well… I guess so…" Simon stammered. His blush returned as I led him to my bed, lifting the covers for him to lay next to me.

"Don't be so uptight Si… let's have a bit of fun." I urged, smiling as he nodded in response. I leaned forward and locked my lips with his in a deep, passionate kiss.

***Normal POV***

Simon sighed through his nose and cupped his hand on Eleanor's cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb as he kissed her soft lips.

She closed her chocolate brown eyes slowly, melting into the kiss Her hands went around his waist, pulling his thin body closer to her. She squeaked as she felt his warm tongue glide over her lips, begging for permission to enter. She parted her lips and sighed again as Simon's tongue met hers, wrapping around it.

Their breathing began to speed up as they held on to each other. Simon's hands rested upon Eleanor's shoulders, sliding off her robe to reveal her breasts. He groped and squeezed them gently, moaning at the squishy feel.

The Chipette broke the kiss and moaned quietly. "Oh Simon… More… " she begged. She reached into his underwear and grabbed his slowly hardening dick, rubbing the tip with her thumb. They both let out low moans as the small bits of pleasure ran through their bodies.

Simon bit his lip as precum began to dribble out of his cock, covering Eleanor's thumb in his slick juice. He tugged off his pants and lowered his head to Eleanor's chest, licking at her erect nipples. He bucked his hips slowly. "Eleanor…." He moaned.

"S-Simon…" Eleanor squeaked. She rubed her thighs together, shuddering in bliss as her nether lips grinded against each other, sending more waves of pleasure through her body. She kissed and sucked on Simon's neck, moaning as her sweet juice began to flow freely from her nethers. Her hand went faster up and down Simon's 8 inch member, lightly squeezing his meat.

She gasped as something went between her plump thighs and rubbed against her folds. Peeking down she saw Simon's paw, slowly being covered in hot pussy juice. She blushed madly and looked into his blue-grey eyes. "E-Enough foreplay… I need you in me, right now." She whispered.

Grinning, Simon moved his paw away and scooted his hips forward, prodding Eleanor's sensitive clit with the very tip of his length. "I thought you'd never ask." He whispered.

"Don't tease me… I'm already wet enough…" Eleanor gasped. She grabbed Simon's bare ass and pulled him on top of her. She purred silently and rubbed his butt with both paws, making the male shiver and moan.

He shoved his entire length deep into Eleanor's pussy folds, gasping at the extreme tightness around his dick. "O-Ooohh fuck… Someone's really excited…" he panted. His paws grabbed her plump ass and squeezed them hard as he started thrusting in and out of her cavern.

Her whines and moans were barely betraying her feelings of pleasure. The thickness of Simon's cock, plus the stretching sensation deep within her own body, were sending her to cloud nine and beyond. She started to pant and buck her hips in rhythm to Simon's. She shoved her finger into his asshole and mimicked his motions, wiggling her fingers inside his tight pucker.

"God damn… You're so amazing Ellie…" Simon gasped. He squealed in bliss as Ellie added a second finger, scissoring his sensitive hole with great expertise. He lowered his body closer to hers, completely exposing his pucker to her hand. "Deeper please…" He whined, slamming his length into her sweet spot mercilessly.

Eleanor let out louder moans and whines as she tightened her pussy around Simon's throbbing cock. She twitched and moaned and thrust her hips harder, taking in every last inch of Simon's erection. "Simon! I CAN'T HOLD IT!" she cried out.

Hearing this, Simon quickly pulled out of her snatch, panting loudly. "C-Can't let ya cum Ellie… I wanna keep this going some more…" He sighed as his own climax faded away.

"Ooohh…. Alright…" Eleanor managed to say. She rubbed her thighs together weakly as her orgasm went away.

Grinning a tad, Simon rolled Eleanor onto her belly, spreading her asscheeks apart and sniffing her butthole. He stretched out his tongue and lightly dragged it over her pucker, shivering as the taste filled his mouth and made him drool.

She let out more moans as her rear was probed by Simon's tongue, tightening around it every few seconds. "J-Just take me… please…" She whined, tweaking her nipples and raising her rear closer to Simon's face.

"Patience Eleanor… I promise I'll make you feel very good." Simon replied. He placed his thumbs on each side of Ellie's pink butthole and spread it open wider, plunging his tongue in deep. He wiggled his tongue around, covering her anal walls with his saliva. Her pucker squeezed and massaged his tongue, sucking in more of it. Simon murred and forced his entire muzzle inside, sucking and licking away at her butthole.

"Y-You're such a tease…" Eleanor muttered, shivering and moaning as Simon's soft tongue danced inside her. Her erect nipples were tingling with every rub, pinch, and twist she gave them. "I need your cock in my ass now Simon… Please give it to me…" Eleanor asked, looking into his eyes pleadingly.

"With pleasure, my beautiful plump Chipette." Simon answered, getting on his knees. He grabbed Eleanor's ass and pulled her into his lap, shoving his cock inside her slowly.

***Simon's POV***

To say her hole was 'tight' was a serious understatement. Eleanor's pucker was so much better than tight, like a virgin's pussy, but much better. I bit my lip to hold in a moan as she tightened around my meat even more than before. I swear that I am amazed how I didn't shoot my load then and there.

"O-OH GOD ELLIE! IT'S SO DAMN TIGHT!" I shouted out, blushing madly as my eyes shut tight. I fucked her faster and harder, moaning with her as our bodies rocked back and forth. I squealed in surprise as I felt her twist on my cock, my eyes meeting with hers for a split moment before we both leaned into another loving kiss.

***Eleanor's POV***

"Deeper Simon! Fuck me harder!" I screamed. I was panting like an animal as my lover pounded away at my ass. He was so big, and his cock was stretching me wider than any dildo could. I whined as Simon's hot mouth surrounded my left nipple, lapping at the pink nub relentlessly. "Y-You're so awesooome!" I whined, holding his head to my chest.

'He's so damn hot… I'm gonna lose it if this keeps up…' I thought as I felt his paws undo my two pigtails. My hair fell down reaching a little bit pass my shoulders. I shuddered as his paws went through my hair, gently caressing the back of my head as he rammed himself in and out of me. My pussy was literally soaked beyond belief, completely covered in my juices. The wetness only intensified when Simon's other paw went inside there, rubbing against my sensitive walls. I literally screamed his name as my climax grew closer and closer.

***Normal POV***

"O-Oh fuck! I can't hold it in anymore!" Eleanor squealed as her pussy was invaded by his furry hand. Her pussy juice continued to dribble out of her, coating his paw with sticky love juice.

Simon grunted and pushed all the way to the hilt, moaning and whining in tune with Eleanor. "I-I'm close too!" he cried.

After several more thrusts, he finally buried his length deep inside her and howls out loud as his hot seed filled her asshole, flowing into her belly. "OH GOD!" he shouted.

Eleanor gave in soon after, biting her lip almost to the point of drawing blood as her pussy clenched on Simon's hand, splashing out her cum in thick waves. She looked at her stomach, noticing that it was slightly bigger due to taking Simon's entire load. "Oh my… I-I can't feel my legs…" Ellie mumbled.

Simon pulled out slowly and lay down on top of her, panting loudly. "M-Me neither…" He groaned.

"We're gonna be sore in the morning, won't we?" Eleanor asked, grabbing a pawful of Simon's hair and playing with it.

The blue eyed chipmunk nodded slowly as he dragged his tongue over his lover's tummy. "It'll be worth it… we got to have an awesome round of love making…" he wheezed.

They kissed each other once again before drifting off to sleep in each others embrace, not caring if anyone had awoken throughout the night while they had their fun. And who knows? Maybe they'll do it all again tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Muahaha. Kuro here (As if anyone else could get this name…) with another chappie for your lemony entertainment! Well? Why are you still here? Go on and read! Pairing is AlvinxTheodore, CGI Version!**

He looked around the room yet again, hoping no one would realize what he was doing. He tried to eat the stack of six golden-brown waffles in front of him, but he had more… pressing issues to tend to. 'Oh… why must the food be so… so… tempting?' he thought as he tugged his green jacket with one paw. Beneath the table, he was gently stroking his hardened member, which had decided to poke out of his sheath at the time. Small bits of precum began to drip out of his tip as he looked towards the red clad chipmunk sitting next to him.

He didn't seem to notice the green wearing munk's actions, being too busy focusing on his food. He looked content with his meal, so the green clad didn't want to disturb him in any way.

'Just wait Theodore…' he told himself. his dirty blond colored fur was trying to stick to his skin, so theodore did is best to keep it normal, giving it a small shake every now and then.

"Hey Theodore, what's wrong? You've hardly eaten any of your food." Said Dave, who had just finished his own plate. "Youre normally the first one done." He continued, looking at the little green wearing munk.

Theodore looked away and squirmed in his seat, holding on to his tail. "May I be excused from the table?" he asked, stretching his eyes wide.

Blinking quickly, Dave nodded and waved his hand dismissively. Sighing, Theodore jumped down from his spot and ran on all fours, heading towards the bathroom.

Once inside, he made sure the door was closed tightly and locked. He was panting from minor exhaustion, and from the heat of his own arousal. He sat down onto the soft rug right in front of the tub and reached down to his crotch. Not to hs surprise, his cock was still hard and throbbing a bit, dripping with cloudly precum. With a trembling paw, he grasped his munkhood and started stroking his length slowly, moaning to himself as pleasure filled him once again.

Back at the table, everyone waited for Theodore to return.

"Can I have his waffles?" Eleanor asked politely.

"No, he's gonna be back. I'll check on him…" Alvin, the red wearing munk, said as he jumped out of his chair.

'Oh God… almost there….' Theo thought as his breath came in short, quick pants. His paw went up and down his pale pink dick quickly, almost becoming a blur. Hot precum was leaking out of his tip like a loose faucet, just waiting to let loose his load. He let his tongue dangle from his mouth as he lay on the rug, completely lost in his own world of bliss.

As his orgasm took a strong hold of is body, Theodore bit his lip to keep himself from moaning out loud as his cum shot out in thick, sticky strands of white. He twitched slightly as he came down from his afterglow. "Much better…" he sighed.

"Well, well, well. Little Theodore isn't as innocent as we all thought." A mischevious voice spoke.

Theo's heart nearly stopped as he saw Alvin standing over him, grinning from ear to ear. "O-oh dear… how much did you see?" he asked as his tail quickly went between his legs.

"Enough to know that you're still hard." Alvin replied, taking of Theo's jacket and rubbing his round belly with both paws. "And I can't let my baby brother suffer like that." He said as he pushed away Theo's bushy tail, revealing his length still standing hard.

"You won't tell on me… will you?" Theodore asked nervously, blushing beneath his fur as Alvin stared at his erection. A small pearl of pre appeared on his tip, which Alvin licked up quickly. The red wearing munk threw off his red shirt and smiled at his younger brother.

"Of course I'm not gonna tell on you. I may not seem like it, but I'd do anything to help you guys." He said, kissing Theodore's cheek gently as his paws caressed his belly.

Theo let out a satisfied purr as his sensitive belly was touched. His eyes fluttered shut as his penis began to throb more, drooling with precum. "W-Well I would like a little help…" he muttered.

"Hehe, with pleasure." Alvin said. With no delay, his face was buried between Theo's furry thughs, lapping at his balls with his soft pink tongue. He let out a sigh as Theodore's male flavor washed over his tongue, filling his mouth.

The chubby munk whimpered and moaned in bliss, shivering as he tried to keep himself still. "Please don't stop Alvin…" He moaned.

Chuckling, Alvin grabbed Theodore's munkhood and started to jack it gently, grinning as Theodore let out a satisfied moan. His hips started bucking, working his length in Alvin's furry paw. "Ready for this to get even better, Theo?" Alvin asked.

Before he could reply, Theodore's cock was engulfed in the warmth of his elder brother's mouth.. "Aaa-aaah! Alvin!" he cried out, face fucking Alvin desperately. His preseed continued to flow out of him, and Alvin gulped it down as fast as it came out.

"Mmmmr… You taste delicious Theo…" Alvin purred as a light blush spread beneath his fur. He felt his own penis begin to harden and poke out of is sheath, rubbing against the rug's surface as he bobbed his head up and down Theo's length.

Theodore let out a whine as his climax neared again, pushing his member into Alvin's mouth harder. 'I-I'm gonna cum Alvin!" he whimpered.

"Hehe… good…" Alvin replied. He took Theo's length out of his mouth and turned his rear towards his little brother, presenting his small asshole. "Do it in there." He offered, wagging his tail side to side.

Not one to turn down an offer, Theodore quickly mounted Alvin and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling the older munk closer as his cock was buried deep inside his ass. He whined and moaned as he fucked Alvin's small butthole relentlessly, letting out tiny moans of pleasure as his orgasm got closer and closer.

"Mmmmph… ooohh yeaaah… fuck me Theodore…" Alvin moaned as he lowered his front onto the floor, giving little Theo full access to his rear end. Hot precum was dripping form his dark pink member as his pucker was rammed nonstop. He grabbed his cock and started to stroke himself roughly, tongue hanging from his mouth as he drooled on the floor below. "Take me…. Make me yours…" he begged, pushing his ass closer to Theo.

"O-Oh my god… I-I-I don't think I'll last long Alvin!" he whined, fully lost in a cloud of pleasure. His eyes shut themselves as he pounded away at Alvin's tight hole, squirting is pre into his ass, lubing his meat and letting him go faster and faster.

"I-I'm gonna cum soon too Theodoooore!" Alvin screamed as he humped his own paw. His amber eyes suddenly snapped open wide as hot cum spurted out of his dick, covering his paw in his sticky white. "Theodore! I'M CUMMIIIING!" he shouted as he painted his paw white.

He gave a few more powerful thrusts before pushing his length all the way to the hilt, ramming into Alvin's sweet spot as his cum erupted deep inside his bowels, rushing into his stomach. "AAAHH! M-ME TOO!" he whined.

Panting, he slowed down to a complete stop and pulled out his wilting member, rubbing Alvin's butt with a paw. "T-Thank you… I feel much better now…" he managed to whisper.

"Hey… what are brothers for?" Alvin asked payfully as he kissed Theodore on the cheek. "Now let's get you cleaned up so we can finish eating, I'm still hungry." Alvin replied as he put Theodore's green jacket on the chubby munk.

He smiled and slid Alvin's shirt back onto him. "How can I repay you?" he asked.

Alvin turned away and grinned. "Me and you. Tonight. Your bed. Going all out." He replied as he headed back to the dining room.

'Oh boy… this is gonna be a fun night!' Theodore thought as he followed his brother closely.

**A/N**

**Weeeeeeeeeeeeell there ya go! As usual, I hope that this chapter was good enough to 'excite' some of you guys! :3 Anyway, thank ya for readin' and reviewin'! You guys are soooo amazing! *hugs and cookies for all* KRS, Out!**


	8. Girls Only

**A/N**

**Hey to all you peoples! I'd like to annouce that the several mistakes in a few previous chapters have been fixed. Now... Stop readin' this Note and just skip to the story. Seriously. Like… right now. Why are you still here? Chappie's down there guys… *voice fades out slowly* Pairing is BrittanyxJeanettexEleanor, Cartoon Version.**

"Will you two stop looking at me like that?" she asked, brushing her auburn hair from in front her eyes.

Across from her, sat her two sisters. One of them, who was taller than her with dark brown hair tied in a messy bun, was busy fanning herself, blushing a bright pink. The other, a shorter Chipette with blond hair, also a tad on the chubby side, simply stared at her older sister with wide, chocolate brown colored eyes.

"W-Well Brittany… I never thought that you'd be interested in us like that…" she said, looking down at her feet.

"So what? It's not like it's a bad thing, Eleanor." Brittany replied. "And what about you Jeanette?" she asked, turning to the tall girl.

Jeanette gulped, and wiped her forehead nervously. "I'll admit that I've had… those kinds of thoughts about you two, but I'm really nervous about what Ms. Miller would say if she'd find out." she muttered softly.

"Jeanette. You KNOW how forgetful Ms. Miller is. Besides, I promise this'll be fun!" Brittany replied.

"But this is so much different! You're asking us to go behind our boyfriends' backs, and have sex with each other!" Jeanette argued.

Brittany quickly covered her little sister's mouth. "shh… Ms. Miller is probably waking up from her nap by now, and she doesn't need to hear about this." She said.

"Er… I don't think it's cheating if we're related…" Eleanor spoke. "Maybe Brittany finally had a good idea." She said.

Brittany held back a smart remark and looked around the room. "The boys are on tour, yet again, and our heat is gonna hit us hard this week. I really think we should do this." She implied.

At the mention of their nearing heat cycle, the three Chipettes gulped. The intense burning sensation, the sensitivity of their chests and groins, and even worse, the constant, painful surges throughout their bodies.

"Oh… Alright. But only because I'll need the release." Jeanette sighed, tugging at her purple robe.

"So… what do we do now?" Eleanor asked.

Brittany thought for a moment. "Oh! I know! We'll wait till Ms. Miller goes to take her shower! She's always taking forever to get out, so we'll have plenty of time!" she said.

Her sisters nodded slowly and exchanged curios glances. This was gonna be a long night.

***LATER THAT NIGHT***

"GIRLS! I'M TAKING MY SHOWER NOW!" Ms. Miller shouted from across the house.

Eleanor covered her ears quickly and shouted back. "ALRIGHT!"

Smiling, Brittany gazed at her sisters, still wrapped in their signature robes. "Alright girls, we've got a few hours to handle ourselves, so how about I get things started?" she said. Slowly, she turned to Jeanette and kissed her directly on the lips, sighing as she breathed in her sister's scent.

Surprised bu the sudden contact, Jeanette's eyes opened up wide before fluttering closed as she kissed Brittany back. After a minute or so had passed, she broke the kiss and began to undress herself.

"Y-Your turn Eleanor." Brittany said as she locked lips with her chubby sibling, running her hand through her blond hair.

She sighed into her mouth and started to take off Brittany's robe, quickly tossing off the pink garment. Her cheeks blushed a pale pink when her older sister took away her own clothing, leaving her in nothing more than her spring green bra and panties. Ellie blushed even deeper as she quickly covered herself. Breaking the kiss, she beaconed to Jeanette, who walked shyly towards her little sister.

Quickly, Jean stripped down completely naked, revealing her average sized breasts to her siblings. "H-How do I look?" she asked as she took off Eleanor's bra.

Brittany smiled as she also got naked. "You look really pretty Jeanette. Very beautiful indeed." She replied, licking her lips slowly. Her eyes peered down at Eleanor's crotch, noticing a bit of moisture had formed between her plump thighs. "Aroused already, eh Ellie?" she asked, smiling smugly.

She blushed a dark red as Jeanette's nimble hands rubbed over her body, shivering every time the green-eyed Chipette touched her rear, chest, and crotch. "I-I can't help it… Jean's making me so needy…" Eleanor murred.

"Hehe… Your arousal is makin' me needy as well, Ellie…" Jeanette murrered as she rubbed her smooth thighs together, shivering as her sweet love juices began flowing out of her snatch.

"Well… Since Jeannie's wetter than the two of us combined, we'll give her release first." Brittany said. She pulled Jeanette to her feet, dropping to her own knees in the process. She reached out and squeezed Jeanette's rear with both hands. As the tall girl shuddered and moaned from her older sister's sinful touch, Eleanor kneeled and began to rub Jeanette's nether region with one hand, giggling as her fingers were coated in her sister's pussy juice.

"O-Oh my… T-This is much better than I thought it would be…" Jeanette purred, pleasure slowly filling her mind and body. She tried her best to not collapse from the wonderful sensations running inside her. "Please keep that up…" she begged, spreading her ass cheeks, revealing her butthole to Brittany.

"Well well… Look who's presenting herself to me." Brittany said as she dragged her soft, pale pink tongue over Jeannie's pucker, mewling as the strange new flavor danced on her taste buds. 'God… Is she supposed to taste this good?' she wondered as her tongue prodded at Jeanette's hole.

"Oh wow! You're really excited Jeanette! My hand's completely drenched in your juice!" Eleanor giggled as she fingered Jeanette's quivering pussy. Her fingers rubbed against her sensitive walls without mercy, forcing out long, loud moans from the brunette girl. Her own crotch was getting soaked due to the lack of attention. She reached down with her other paw and began to tease herself into further arousal, tweaking with her left nipple fiercely, moaning as her sweet nectar continued to drip on the floor below.

Jeanette gasped and moaned without control, leaning back a bit to get more of Brittany's tongue. "Oh Lord… Harder… Lick me harder Britt!" she whined. Her legs were threatening to give in to the pleasure.

Wetting her tongue with as much saliva she could gather, Brittany managed to get her entire muzzle inside Jean's hole, lapping at her inner walls. She reached over and drove her finger's inside Eleanor's begging slit relentlessly, finger fucking her while she licked and sucked on Jeanette's pussy.

"Oooohh fuuuck! More Brittanyyy!" Eleanor whined as she copied her sister, except using her foot to rub against Brittany's nether lips. She squirmed in bliss as Britt's hand played with her sensitive clit. Wild, blissful pleasure continued to ravage her body as she tried to focus on pleasuring Jeanette's needy slit. Her tongue continuously dived an and our of the tall girl's folds, sucking down every last droplet of her love juices.

Jeanette started to pant heavily as her sisters lashed at her insides with their hot, wet tongues. Her excitement was quickly increasing with each lick, each suck, and each loving bite to her walls. Orgasm nearing with every passing second, Jeanette moaned louder as the pressure continued to build. This climax was going to be big, and she knew it well. Sudenly, her emerald eyes shut themselves tight as she let out one long, pleasure saturated moan as she felt Brittany's tongue go deeper than ever and Eleanor nibbled on her clit. "G-God damn! You're gonna make me cuuum!" she screamed, reaching to her own chest to tweak with her nipples.

"Let it out Jeannie… You can do it…" Brittany encouraced, giving Jean's ass a rough squeeze.

"Y-Yeah baby… feed me that hot cum… give it to me…" Eleanor purred, dragging her tongue over Jeanette's g-spot.

That sent her over the edge. Way over. Both of her holes clenched powerfully on the two hot tongues as hot Chipette cum blasted out of her quivering cunny. She squealed and moaned at the top of her voice as she covered Eleanor's face with her cunt juices. After several minutes, Jean's powerful orgasm died away, leaving her panting in total exhaustion as she looked at Ellie's cum plastered face. "Oh my… I-I came a lot…" she mumbled as her knees finally gave away, making her fall over.

Eleanor caught her older sister and caressed her rump. "Good girl, Jeanette… I want you to go and rest now, alright?" she said.

"S-Sure Ellie…" Jeanette whispered, giggling at the motherly tone in her sister's voice. She found a spot on the floor and lay on the soft carpet, eyes shutting slowly as she drifted to sleep.

Eleanor let out a quiet sigh as she pulled her toes out of Brittany's cunt. She wiggled her toes, giggling at the wet sound that was made due to Brittany's sweet juice. "Britt… can ya do me a favor?" she asked. "I guess so." Was Brittany's reply. Ellie blushes as she put her foot by Britt's mouth. "Suck my toes, please…" she whispered.

With a smile, Brittany extended her tongue and dragged it along the cute foot, watching as Eleanor squirmed. "I never knew you had a foot fetish, El…" Brittany purred as she worked her tongue up and down Eleanor's soft foot.

Her lovely brown eyes widened as she giggled and moaned, wriggling at Brittany's touch. "I-I'm not really sure why I have it… It just feels so GOOD!" she yelped. Brittany was nibbling on her toes, sucking the love juices off of them.

As her foot was being licked clean, Eleanor's pussy started to moisten, drooling with her nectar as she spread her nether lips.

Seeing this, Brittany pulled Eleanor on top of her, groaning as their pussies touched, dripping hot juice as they rubbed together. "Ride me Eleanor… cum in my pussy…" Brittany said.

The chubby girl nodded, moaning softly as she grinded her vulva on Britt's. "Oh God… This is so much better… than pleasing myself…" she murred.

Brittany let out a moan as she lapped at Eleanor's cummy face, gulping down the remnants of Jeanette's sweet cum.

Moaning inwardly, Eleanor leaned her head down to lick at Brittany's erect nipples, murring at the faintest taste of fresh milk, sucking on the sensitive little nub for more.

"Aaaahh! Yesss! Lick it harder, Eleanooor!" Brittany begged, reaching down to rub of their tight cunts, trading their sweet liquids with every thrust of Eleanor's hips.

"Don't stoooop… please don't stoooop!" Ellie whined suckling and drinking Brittany's milk.

The two horny girls continued, pressing their bodies closer together, rubbing their slits and their breasts together. "I-I think I'm gonna cuummm!" Eleanor howled. She grabbed her and Brittany's clits and tugged on them roughly as she sucked even harder on Britt's nipple, gushing out hot, sweet cum from her snatch, pouring it directly inter her sister's widely spread pussy.

Brittany came just as hard as her, if not much harder. The sudden increase in pleasure hit her hard, like a ton of bricks, as her cum exploded into Ellie's snatch.

As they came down from their intense climaxes, a third, finishing moan hit their ears. Turning their heads, they saw Jeanette, her crotch covered in fresh cum.

"Y-You two were so hot… so sexy… I couldn't resist letting off another load…" she muttered as she lay by their drenched crotches to lap up the mixture of cum. Once they were cleaned up, Jean closed her eyes. "Same time… tomorrow?" she offered.

"Oh yeah… definitely…" Eleanor agreed.

"Of course! What are sister's for?"Brittany answered, pulling the other two Chipettes into a loving hug as they fell into a peaceful slumber.

**A/N**

**Sooo? Like? Love? Review and tell me! X3 KRS, Out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Turac: Yeah. Hey readers. Kuro asked me to do the Author's Note this time since he really wants to get this chapter done. *sweat drop* So, uh… Happy early Halloween, and *clears throat* This chapter is cartoon version and the couple is TheodorexEleanor. Read on!**

***Theodore's POV***

It's been about seven, no… Eight years since my little incident with Mr. Talbot. If I remember correctly, I was only eight back then. But that isn't what's important. What is truly important, is that I've been living a lie for the past eight years. Everyone had come to believe that all the werewolf was removed from me when I bit Talbot, but what really happened, is that my own lycan abilities were stabilized. Now, it's been much easier controlling my monthly transformations, though I'm glad I continued to stay a little chubby over the years. But… Tonight… I do something that not even a werewolf's bravery will make easy.

***Normal POV***

He stopped on top of a roof, looking down at the ground below with a smile. His dark green jacket was unzipped, allowed to wave softly in the night time breeze. He was wearing a lighter green v-neck shirt underneath his jacket. His hair, which would usually grow much longer when he transformed, was kept short, only reaching his shoulders. His pants were black and kinda baggy, giving his legs enough room to move around easily. He reached into his pocket and grabbed something, tightening his fist around it.

'Oh God… please don't let me look bad in front of her tonight…' Theodore thought as he jumped onto the next roof, his jacket flapping with every stride as he leapt from roof to roof. His green eyes darted around, searching for something. 'Cmon Theo…don't let your nose fail you now…" he thought to himself.

He landed in a tree, panting quietly as he gripped the nearest branch. "God… I hope… that everything… goes… as planned…" he panted, placing his hands on his knees. "At least I'm not very far away…" he said, glancing right down the street. He sniffed the air, letting out a small purr of satisfaction as a sweet scent hit his nose. 'I found ya, Eleanor…' he thought. Quickly, he dropped to all fours and bolted down the street.

***Eleanor's POV***

I let out another annoyed sigh as I struggled to comb my hair. Despite what a lot of people believe, it's pretty damn hard keeping my hair straight so I can put it in my signature twin pigtails, the style that's been with me since I was a little Chipette.

"Gah… This is hopeless…" I fretted, then smiled as the comb began to go through my blond hair easily. After it was nice and straight, I tied it into my beloved pigtails. I stood and straightened out my light green pajamas, smiling to myself as I held up a mirror, admiring myself much like my older sister, Brittany.

The sound of my phone ringing snapped my out of my focus. I grabbed it and read the message on the screen. 'Look out the window' it said. I turned my head and gasped in surprise.

***Normal POV***

Theodore grinned slightly, making sure his fangs hadn't shown one bit. "Surprised?" he asked. Slowly, he climbed through the window and sat down on Eleanor's bed. "I hope you don't mind me dropping by this late at night." He said.

"Nonsense Teddy! I'm glad you decided to visit. But… how in the world did you get up to the window?" Eleanor asked.

"Uh…. Actually, I have something important to tell you Ellie… Care to come outside?" he replied, offering her his hand. When she put her soft hand in his, he held on to her tight and leapt out of the window, landing squarely on the ground.

"W-Whoa! What the heck Theodore?" Eleanor squeaked, clinging onto his back.

Theodore looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "Please… just hold on. I promise to explain everything." He said. Double checking to make sure Eleanor was safe on his back, he broke out into a run.

Her eyes shut tight the moment he took off. The wind was rushing by, making her hair fly behind them. Eleanor let out a small giggle as she got closer to Theodore, who was grinning as he ran along the streets of the city.

"Ready for the fun part?" he asked. Receiving a quick nod from Eleanor, he jumped on top a roof, running along them with ease, his footsteps nearly silent. "How are you enjoying this so far?" Theodore asked.

"This is awesome! How are you able to do all of this?" Eleanor asked, bewildered. She looked closer at Theodore and noticed his numerous changes, including how his ears were pointed and longer. 'Am I seeing things? He can't be….' She thought.

A few rooftops later, Theodore was standing at the opening of an empty field of high grass. "Eleanor… Do you remember what happened eight years ago?" he asked, letting Eleanor stand on her own.

"Of course… you were turned into a werewolf by Talbot." Eleanor replied, looking towards the field. "Why do you ask?"

"B-Because…" Theodore began. He sighed as the full moon shined down on him, revealing every detail of his body to the Chipette. "Everyone thought that when I bit him, that I was cured… but what really happened is that I was just given more control over my transformed state. And I've been keeping it a secret ever since that night. I never felt like everything was back to normal…" he confessed.

Eleanor looked at him, surprise filling her brown gaze. "But… you could have told me about it Teddy. I would have kept it a secret with you!" she said.

"I know Ellie, but I just felt like it would just make you hate me even more. I noticed that every time I became a werewolf, you just, I dunno, hated me. So I stayed quiet." Theodore continued, turning to Eleanor, trying to keep tears from welling into his eyes. "I'm so sorry Ellie… please forgive me…" he whispered, pulling her into a close hug. His body was shivering as he sobbed into her shoulder.

She just stood there, running her paw through his hair, a few tears streaming from her eye. She felt every tremble of her counterparts body as if it were her own. Her heart beat painfully in her chest as she comforted him. 'Did he really worry? Did he really believe that we'd hate him?' she thought. Countless questions went through her mind as she pulled away from his embrace, staring into his eyes.

"Theodore… I can never hate you. No matter what you do, I just can't find a reason to think you're bad." She said, planting a kiss onto his cheek. "I love you too much to ever consider you anything less than the greatest chipmunk I've ever met."

He stopped crying, wiping his eyes and smiling at Eleanor, his fangs glimmering in the moonlight. "Do you really mean it Ellie? You'd love me regardless of anything that can happen?" he asked.

"Of course. You were made for me, and I was made for you. We're a match made in Heaven. And I'd do anything for you… even become a werewolf myself." Eleanor answered, smiling back at him.

Theodore's body tensed up. "Ellie… If I bite you right now… you'll be a werewolf with me. You'll go through the same phases as I did all those years ago. Are you one hundred percent sure that's what you want?" Theodore questioned.

Again the Chipette nodded, holding out her arm to him. "Bite me." She said. A small grin spread upon her face as she spoke. "I'm willing to be a werewolf with you."

He nodded and took her hand into his, opening his mouth and biting right on her upper arm. His ears moved back as a whimper of pain emitted from Eleanor. "E-Eleanor I'm so sorry!" he squeaked.

"N-No worries… It doesn't hurt that much." Eleanor replied.

"Well… now you're going to transform, like I did. It's going to take a few days for the transformation to complete itself. But… is there anything else you'd like to do? Theodore asked, blushing a bright pink..

"Well… we're all alone here… no one's around… We can… no… that's a silly idea…" Eleanor muttered. She blushed a bit darker than Theodore did as she turned her head away.

Theo looked at her and smiled. "Cmon Eleanor… You can tell me." He encouraged, kissing her cheek lovingly. "So… what was that idea of yours?" he asked.

"I was just thinking… that we could… *gulp* That me and you could have sex…" Eleanor answered, blushing red as a tomato.

Silence filled the air between them. Neither of them spoke as they caught each other's gazes of surprise. Not a single word was spoken as they closed the distance between their bodies, leaning into a passionate kiss.

They stayed together for a minute or two before finally separating, panting softly as they smiled. "L-Let's go somewhere more private…" Eleanor offered, walking into the tall grass.

"Hehehe… Aah-wooo!" Theodore howled playfully as he chased after Eleanor, who began running at her top speed, giggling as she went deeper into the field.

She looked behind herself and squealed when she saw Theodore right behind her, reaching out as he pounced on her, tackling her to the ground and rolling in the grass. When they stopped rolling, Eleanor had been on top of Theodore, panting from their little game of chase. "Well… I think we're hidden enough…" she said.

"Yeah… guess we better get started eh Ellie?" Theodore said, panting softly as he licked at her stomach, causing her to giggle.

Eleanor stood up, quickly stripping down until she was naked. She straddled her lover's chest, exposing her virgin pussy to Theodore's mouth. "L-Lick me please…" she said.

"Oh my… w-what a view…" Theodore muttered as he leaned his head forward to sniff at her cunny. The sweet juice began to drip onto his tongue as he lapped at her nether region.

Eleanor let out a long moan as she paid her hands on Theodore's stomach for support. Pleasure was surging through her body, making her shudder in bliss. "Deeper please…." She begged.

"Hehe, your wish is my command, Eleanor." Theo replied. He spread her pussy lips open and started licking inside her hole, gaining louder moans from his mate, her nectar continuing to leak right into his mouth. "Mmm… oh God you taste delicious Ellie…" Theo moaned as she started to push her hips closer to his mouth.

He dragged his tongue along her sensitive slit, from bottom to top, stopping when he reached her clit. Smiling, he took the nub into his mouth and suckled on it hungrily.

"AAAHH! THEODOOORE!" Eleanor squealed as she neared her climax. "W-Wait! I don't wanna cum yet!" she whined, scooting herself away from Theo's mouth. She panted heavily as her orgasm died away.

"What's wrong? Did I mess up on something? Theodore asked, his tongue dangling from his mouth. "No Theodore… I just wanted to save it for when you're in me." Eleanor replied, going between her counterpart's legs, unzipping his pants. She blushed as his cock throbbed softly, stretching his dark green boxers.

"Oh my… you're big…" Eleanor complimented as she took off his underwear, exposing his boner to the cool night breeze. "Thanks…" Theo said, trying his best not to blush. He let out a squeal of pleasure as her hand wrapped around his member, giving it a few soft strokes.

He leaned his head back, moaning quietly as he bucked his hips in perfect rhythm to her hand. A small strand of precum squirted out of his tip, dripping onto her fingers. "Don't stop Ellie… fels good… more please…" Theodore said, biting his lip.

"Heh… I guess I could let you cum… but I want your first load in me, Teddy." Ellie responded, pumping her paw faster on his length. It started throbbing harder in her grip as she sped up, more precum drooling out of his cock. "Oh God…. You've got… t-the softest paws… ever…." Theo managed to say.

Right as he was about to unleash his load, Eleanor stopped and climbed on top of him, lowering her pussy onto his dick. "Be gentle please… I'm still a virgin…" She squeaked as his dick bumped against her hymen, prodding it a few times.

"Eleanor… If I go further, there's no going back…" Theodore said. "If you truly want this, I'm willing to go through." Theodore spoke.

"Just take me Theodore… I want to be all yours…" she replied, pushing herself all the way to the base of his length, whining in pain as he broke through her barrier, taking her virginity. "A-Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded weakly, groaning as the pain seared through her love hole. "Just… start…. Please…" she panted.

Theodore nodded as he grabbed her hips, thrusting his hips in and out of her pussy. He moaned as her tight wetness squeezed his member. "H-Holy crap…. You're tiiight!" he cried out, pulling her into a close hug and kissing on her neck lovingly.

"T-Thank you! You're really big!" the Chipette moaned, closing her eyes tight and shuddering as her sensitive neck was peppered by Theodore's countless kisses. She quealed as he rammed into her g-spot. "D-Don't stop!" she begged.

He tried speaking, but the only sound that escaped his lips, grunting as he picked up his pace., pounding her formerly virgin tightness relentlessly. He locked lips with his counterpart as he caressed her plump rear end, squeezing her butt cheeks hard. He moaned as his orgasm threatened to spill early, making his moans much more frequent. "E-Eleanor! I can't hold it!" he cried.

"I can't either Teddy! I'm cumming!" Eleanor whined, slamming her hips onto Theodore's powerfully, matching his speed perfectly. Drool was streaming down her cheeks as Theo's dick prodded and teased at her pleasure points. "C-Cummiiiiing!" she whimpered as her walls clamped down on his member, hot cum blasting out of her cunny in thick, warm waves.

"Aaaahhh!" Theodore yelped as he pushed in all the way to the hilt, giving in to pleasure as his cum shot deep into her cunt, overflowing it with his sticky white. His thrusts gradually slowed down to a complete stop, leaving both of them panting loudly.

"H-Haaaahh…. That was… amazing…." Eleanor sighed, coming down from her powerful climax. "T-Thank you so much Theodore…" she said.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Rest yourself Eleanor… I'll take ya home once I can feel my legs again…" Theodore replied, chuckling as Eleanor's eyes slid shut.

He cuddled closer to her and breathed in her scent as a single, alarming thought ran through his head.

'Holy God! I forgot the condom! Well… I hope Ellie likes surprises…' he thought, shuddering as he fell asleep.

**A/N**

**Turac: yeah. Hopefully you guys liked this chapter! *smiles nervously* Now I'm getting' my furry butt outta here before I faint. So… I'm out! Peace! Review please! Also sorry if there are any mistakes or errors in the chapter! *sweat drop***


	10. Game Night

**A/N**

**Yeah. Sorry it took a while to get this chapter out to you guys, but ya know perfection takes time, right? *cricket chirp* Who let that thing back in here? Shoo little cricket! *sigh* Anyhoodleberries… Enjoy this chapter!**

"Alright. I'm gonna be gone all night mixing our next album, and Ms. Miller is at her Bingo game tonight. I trust the six of you to be on your best behavior." He said, looking at the six teenaged chipmunks in the living room.

"Relax Dave, nothing bad is gonna happen!" the red clad insisted, flipping through the channels.

"Last time you said that, you nearly burned the house down." His younger brother pointed out, adjusting the blue framed glasses on his face.

"That was one time only, Simon!" he shouted back. "Just don't get into trouble, Alvin." Simon replied.

"Right… I'll see you guys in the morning." Dave said, heading out the door. As soon as he heard the car speed away, Alvin leapt up from his spot. "ALRIGHT! An entire night without Dave! What should we do first?" he said.

"We can always play a game." Theodore suggested, hugging his favored teddy bear close to his chest. "Brilliant idea Theo. I'll get the Monopoly." Simon said, standing up.

"Bo-ring!" Brittany said, mouth wide in a false yawn. "We play that every time we come over! Now I'm not one to complain, but isn't there anything we can play that doesn't end with us killing each other?" she said.

"Depends. Does anyone have a better idea?" Jeanette asked.

"I've got nothing." Eleanor put in, straightening out her sleeping bag. Alvin chuckled, grinning ear to ear.

"How about a classic game of… Spin the Bottle?" he said, puling an empty glass bottle from his pocket.

"Now you're talking! I'm so in!" Brittany cheered.

"As tradition of a beloved game, we'll play by the classic rules. And I'll go first." Alvin said, spinning the bottle.

"Uh… What are the classic rules?" Eleanor asked, eyes trained on the bottle as it whirled around.

"The rule is the person who spins the bottle, must kiss whoever the bottle points to. On the lips." Alvin explained.

Everyone watched closely as the bottle slowed to a stop, pointing directly to Jeanette. She let out an audible squeak as she tried to hide the pink blush creeping along her cheeks.

"Hehe, pucker up Jean!" Alvin said, kissing her directly on the lips. The two didn't stay close for long. Alvin groped one of Jeanette's breasts, causing her to yelp in surprise and slap the red clad across the face.

"Pervert!" she shouted.

"Yikes. Nice hit…" Alvin groaned, rubbing his cheeks as Jean gave the bottle a spin. The game continued for a few more rounds until a certain Chipette got bored, again.

"How about we make this more interesting? Now whoever the bottle lands on, must take off an item of clothing." She said.

"WHAT? NO!" Eleanor shouted.

"Oh don't be such a baby. Here, I'll start." Brittany said, taking off her shirt, revealing her breasts. They weren't too large, nor were they too small, a tad larger than average size.

"See? Nothing to it. You can stop drooling over yourself now, Alvin." She said. Alvin chuckled and wiped away the spittle from his face. "Whoops." He said, unable to break his gaze from Brittany's tender bosom.

In a few minutes, everyone was completely naked. Alvin had the bottle again, chuckling as it pointed at Brittany. "Well well… Brittany again." He said, leaning forward to kiss her. As they got near each other, Alvin suddenly stood up straight, pressing the tip of his erection to her mouth. Everyone, save for Alvin, let out a collective gasp as Brittany jerked her head away.

"Ack! Alvin, you dumbass! If you wanted me to suck your dick, why didn't you just say so?" she yelled, also smiling at the sight of his cock. She giggled as she took his member into her hand and gave it a few soft, gentle strokes.

Alvin shuddered as a wave of pleasure coursed through his body. "Sit down." Brittany told him, pushing him onto the couch.

"Er… Brittany? I'm probably gonna regret asking, but have you ever done this before?" Simon asked, watching the scene before him.

"Pff. Heck no. I saw this in a movie once." She replied, engulfing the head of Alvin's cock, working her head up and down, pulling out longer moans from her counterpart.

"I wonder what movie it was." Jeanette said sarcastically, blushing at the memory that popped into her head.

"Ellie? Can you… ya know… help me with my pee pee too?" Theodore asked, covering his crotch with his teddy bear.

"I-I dunno Theo…" Eleanor replied, blushing as she imagined Theodore's member.

While Brittany continued on, Simon and Jeanette was simply watching from aside, both trying to hide their arousal.

"O-Oh gaaaawd Britt… Don't stop! It feels so awesome!" Alvin shouted, hot preseed drooling right into Brittany's even hotter mouth. The Chipette swallowed every drop, dragging her tongue around the tip, urging more pre to leak out. "F-F-Feels like… Aaaahh! Feels like b-burniiiing!" Alvin wailed, pleasure flooding his entire body.

Brittany pulled away, holding her mouth open wide as she jacked Alvin's boner roughly, making him squirm in her grip. "You're gonna cum, Alvie. Just let it out…" Brittany encouraged, squeezing his balls carefully. He held his head back, eyes shut tight as he let out a final moan, thrusting his hips once more as he climaxed hard, spurting out his cumload straight into Brittany's waiting mouth, some landing on her face.

"What's that stuff?" Eleanor asked, eyeing the gooey white stuff dribbling down Alvin's munkhood.

"It's his cum, Ellie. You wanna taste? It's pretty yummy." Brittany answered, gathering some of Alvin's semen on her finger. Eleanor blushed and shook her head slowly.

"I want to try." Jeanette spoke up, crawling past Brittany on her hands and knees towards Alvin, who was still panting in the afterglow. His member had gone soft, still coated in milky white cum. She grabbed his wilting length and started licking away the warm fluid.

Simon prepared to say something against it, but he closed his mouth when he saw Jeanette's bare ass and dripping cunny. A light blush spread over his cheeks as he watched her tend to his elder brother.

"Wow… Look, he's all hard again." Jean said, admiring Alvin's erection. The cap wearing munk let out a loud gasp as Brittany started to lick his balls and Jeanette took his throbbing length into her mouth, slowly bobbing her head up and down.

"Oooohh fuuck… this is heaveeeen…" he moaned, drool running down his cheek in a thin trail.

Simon groaned as the scent of arousal filled his nose. A strand of pre was making its way from his tip to the floor. The bespectacled munk couldn't stop staring at his counterpart's rear. Suddenly overcome by a wild urge, he stood behind Jeanette. "Sorry Jen, but I can't resist!" he said. Quickly, Simon got to his knees and grabbed her round butt cheeks, giving them a strong, pleasurable, squeeze. He plunged his face into her crotch, licking and sucking on her damp nether lips.

"Aaah! I-It's quite alright Simon! Please continue!" Jeanette squealed, pulling away from Alvin's hips. Her cunt was leaking her sweet juices in no time, covering Simon's tongue and filling his mouth faster than he could swallow.

Theodore let out a quiet whimper as he looked at Eleanor. He had his teddy bear held closer to his crotch, hiding his throbbing arousal from Ellie's view. "Eleanor… Pleeeease! My thing is starting to throb!" he begged.

Eleanor just kissed his cheek. "Alright Teddy. Just be gentle, okay?" she said. Theodore smiled and nodded as Eleanor dropped to all fours, wiggling her naked rear. Theo copied her, pressing his nose onto her butthole, breathing in the strange, musky scent of her hole. "Theo, you sly dog!" Eleanor said, giggling as Theodore sniffed her rump. She let out a quick moan as his hot, wet tongue slid over her asshole, coating it with his saliva. Her moans steadily grew louder while Theo sucked on her tight hole. "O-Oh my God! It feels amaziiing!" Ellie squealed.

"It tastes even better…" Theodore muttered, planting kisses all over her ass.

Alvin blushed as Brittany sat in his lap, rubbing the very tip of his prick against her vagina. "S-Stop teasing… I wanna be in you now…" Alvin whined, bucking his hips upwards.

"Be patient. I want you to do something for me first." Brittany said. At that, she placed his cap onto her head and leaned forward, pressing her left nipple against his lips. Not one to hesitate, Alvin took the little nub into his mouth and started to suckle on it, much like a baby would. "Nnngh… Ooh yeaaah…" Brittany moaned, slowly sliding herself onto Alvin's dick, yelping as her barrier was broken.

Alvin grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them apart, pushing his finger deep into her butthole, making her moan his name.

Jeanette looked behind herself, moaning as Simon's tongue brushed against her sweet spots. "F-Fuck me, Simon… Fuck me like Alvin's fucking Brittany and make me cum!" she begged.

"With pleasure, Jean..." Simon grunted, mounting Jeanette from behind. He buried his cock deep within Jeanette's folds, tearing through her hymen. She held back a loud cry of pain, grinding her butt on Simon's abdomen. "A-Are you okay?" Simon asked, noticing the single tear streaming down her cheek.

Jean nodded. "I'm fine… It didn't really hurt that much… she said, panting as Simon's precum dripped into her love hole. "Please, just fuck me…" she whined. Simon nodded as he wrapped his arms around Jean's waist, pulling out until only his tip remained inside her. They let out loud moans as Simon began to thrust in and out of Jeanette, her pussy convulsing around his member.

"Deeper Theodore! It's so big and thick!" Eleanor squealed. Theodore whined as he pounded his lover's rear, his cock squirting his precum inside, lubing her walls. The clear fluid was steadily leaking from Eleanor's butthole.

"H-Holy God Eleanor! Your bum is v-very tiiiight!" Theodore screamed. His hands reached around and caressed Eleanor's breasts, lightly pinching her erect nipples. A few droplets of milk began to form on the nubs.

"L-Let's try something different…" Eleanor suggested. She lay on her back, making sure to keep Theo's cock inside her. She spread her legs and beaconed Theodore to lay on top of her, who did as expected.

"I-I love you Ellie…" he murred as he started to suck on her right nipple, fucking her asshole at a faster pace. Her milk began to flow into his mouth like a river, and he gulped it down as fast as he could, thrusting deeper into Eleanor.

She stared into his eyes as best as she can, their blue gazes locked together as they moaned in perfect unison. Alvin brushed his cock against Brittany's g-spot, making her scream his name. His finger jabbed in and out of her asshole.

"Oh fuck!" Brittany screamed, blissfully bouncing up and down on Alvin's boner.

"H-Hey Si… Let's swap…" Alvin said, glancing at his brother as he pulled out of Brittany.

"O-O-Of course… only i-if Theodore swaps too…" Simon panted, also pulling his soaked erection out of Jean's hole.

"I wouldn't mind s-switching for a little while…" Theo said as his slick cock withdrew from Eleanor's butthole, still hard and throbbing.

And so, they switched partners. Eleanor went to Simon, Brittany to Theodore, and Jeanette to Alvin.

"Nice and easy, alright Alvin?" Jeanette said. Alvin nodded and sat on the couch, spreading his legs. Jeanette faced away from Alvin as she lowered her asshole onto his hardened dick.

"J-Jeanette… Spread your legs… I wanna taste your pussy…" Eleanor muttered as Simon slid his member into her drooling cunt. Jean did as she was asked, exposing her swollen cunny to her baby sister. Ellie giggled and moaned as she started to lap at Jeanette's nether region.

"Now Theo, you do the same thing to me that you did to Ellie." Brittany said, bending over so Theo could see her twitching pucker, begging for more attention. The green eyed boy nodded happily as he smashed his face in Britt's rear, licking and sucking on her butthole. Brittany moaned softly as she dropped to all fours, giving him full access to her ass. "Yeaaa… juuuust like that… right there…" she murred, tongue dangling from her mouth as Theo ate her ass.

"Ah… ahh… oohh… deeper Alvin… fuck my ass… aaahh... Oh yessss…" Jean moaned as the cap wearing chipmunk plunged deeper into her asshole. Her bun was now let down, dark brown hair passing her shoulders. Alvin fondled her breasts, pinching her sensitive nipples every now and then. He moaned as Jeanette's asshole squeezed precum out of his shaft, gliding his munkhood in easier.

Eleanor's pleasure saturated moans were slowly growing louder as she licked all over her sister's love hole, gulping down the hot, sticky juice being released into her awaiting mouth. "M-More Jean… I want it all…" Ellie gibbered, moans escaping her lips as Simon pounded her pussy. "AAAH! Squeeze my tits, Simon!" Eleanor begged as she rubbed her nose on Jeannie's clit.

Simon simply nodded as he leaned forward, lying against Eleanor's back as he grasped her boobs, giving them strong, pleasurable gropes.

"That's enough Theo… I want you in me…" Brittany said, wiggling her ass in Theodore's face. "Yes Brittany…" Theodore muttered. He mounted Brittany, doggy style, and shoved his thick penis right up her pucker. "Don't hold back, Teddy… I like it rough…" Brittany moaned.

"I-I promise I'll do my best…" Theodore replied as he held on to her waist. "Here I go, Britt!" he squeaked. With that, Theodore rammed his cock all the way to the hilt, moaning as her butthole clenched and massaged his munkhood.

"A-Alvin! Eleanor! I'm gonna cum!" Jeanette squeaked, squirming in Alvin's embrace. Her cunt tightened powerfully around Eleanor's tongue, sweet nectar flowing freely.

"Ditto!" Alvin yelped as he slapped his member into Jeanette.

"I can't hold it either!" Simon and Ellie shouted simultaneously.

Eleanor gave in first, screaming into Jean's slit as her own pussy erupted, blasting out her cloudy white cum on Simon's groin. "Oh fuuuuck!" Simon moaned as his load burst deep inside Eleanor's pussy. Alvin came next, humping Jeanette's ass desperately before shooting his cum into her.

"H-Holy God! I'm… I'm… AAAAHH!" Jeanette squeaked as her nether lips quivered on Eleanor's tongue, gushing out every last drop of cum she had, all on her little sister's face, who swallowed it all hungrily. The four panting in the rapturous afterglow as more whines and moans hit their ears.

"Brittany! I'm gonna explode!" Theodore whimpered, fucking the Chipette as fast and as hard as he could, moaning in pure ecstasy as Brittany's pussy caressed every inch of his thick meat.

"I-I can't hold it anymore!" Britt squealed as her cum burst forth, plastering Theo's crotch in her sticky juice. "S-So hot! I'm cummiiing!" Theo howled as he rammed his dick as deep as he could, flooding Brittany's nethers with hot white cum.

Together, keeping Theodore's penis inside Brittany, the two managed to lay down by their siblings. "B-Best… game night… ever…" Theo managed to say. Alvin nodded in agreement.

"We should do this more often… we can all be… I dunno… mates or something… Just the six of us…" he said. A short chorus of agreeing murmurs met his ears.

"H-Hey guys…" Jeanette began. Everyone turned their heads toward the brunette, eyes filled with pleasure. "Round two?" Jeanette offered, receiving six nods from around her. This night was only just beginning.

**A/N**

**Yea! Hopefully no one made their keyboard or whatever the heck it is you're using to read this. ANYHACKERNOODLES, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews plz! KRS, Out!**


	11. Between Shows

**A/N**

**Nothin' really important to say here. Pairing is AlvinxSimon, Cartoon Universe. Read on!**

They took a bow as the crowd erupted into applause, shouting their names in excitement. The boy in the middle adjusted his red cap and waved to the crowd.

"Thank you! You've been a wonderful audience!" he said.

"Alvin! Simon! Theodore!" The crowd chanted, a few flowers being tossed onto the stage as the three chipmunks walked backstage.

"The next, and final Chipmunks concert of the night will start in three hours! Don't be late!" a male voice said over the speaker.

***Scene Change, Backstage***

Alvin groaned as he plopped down onto the seat. "I'm sooo tired!" he complained. A paw on his shoulder made him look up. Standing over him, was Simon. The blue clad adjusted his glasses and gave a warm smile.

"Are you really that tired? Aw shucks. I guess I won't be able to give you my little surprise." Simon said.

Hearing that, Alvin bolted upright, eyes wide with curiosity. "A surprise!? I'm suddenly not tired at all!" he said.

"Simon chuckled and took Alvin's cap, placing it onto his head. "Theodore's agreed to handle the autographs first. We've got some time alone…" he whispered into his older brother's ear.

The red clad chuckled as he looked into Simon's eyes. "We've never done this kind of thing without Theodore… Are ya sure he wouldn't mind?" he asked.

Simon nodded and gave Alvin's cheek a quick kiss. "Trust me. Now come on!" Simon said, pulling Alvin to his feet.

"You're horny, aren't you Simon?" Alvin asked as Simon walked into his dressing room. Without answering, the blue clad disappeared through the door, winking and beaconing the older munk. Alvin tried opening the door, but Simon had locked it. "Gimme a moment to get ready!" he called.

Alvin just smiled and shook his head as he waited. He began to hum to himself when he heard the faint 'click' of the lock. "Come in!" Simon called in a singsong tone.

Alvin bolted inside and stopped dead in his tracks. Complete darkness met his gaze. His blue eyes darted back and forth. "Simon? Why'd ya turn off the lights?" Alvin asked, trying to find the light switch.

No answer.

Something brushed against his cheek, soft and warm. Alvin chucked, kinda nervously, to himself. "So that's how ya wanna play, eh Si?" he said.

Still no response from the tall munk.

The red clad let out a surprised gasp as his pants fell down to his ankles. Next, his shirt was yanked away. Alvin stood in his underwear, blushing softly.

And suddenly, the light flashed back on. "There. Much better." Simon said.

Alvin looked at his brother, and he could have sworn his jaw dropped right to the floor. Simon stood by the door, completely naked, save for a pair of light blue socks on his feet. His cheeks had the slightest trace of a red blush on them as he looked into Alvin's eyes.

Peering down, Alvin saw his brother's throbbing erection, dribbling clear precum. Grey eyes half closed, a seductive grin spreading on his face, Simon stepped toward Alvin, his hips swaying a little bit. "Hey Hotshot… See something you like?" he asked, his voice in a sexy growl.

Alvin only stared at his brother's naked form. Simon shook his head and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Snap out of it, or no sex for a week." He whispered in his ear. Alvin shook his head a few times and pulled Simon into a hug.

"Sorry Si. You're just so sexy when you're nude… I just got lost while lookin' at this wonderful body of yours." He explained.

Simon hugged him back and sighed softly. "It's alright sweetie, but I would like to see you nude as well." He said, giving a tiny smile.

"Then how about… You help me out?" Alvin asked as he took Simon's hands into his own, placing them on the waistband of his boxers.

"Hehe… Gladly…" Simon replied, dropping onto his knees. His nose bumped right into the bulge of Alvin's underwear. "My my… It looks like someone's pretty excited, isn't he?" Simon asked, giving the top of the bulge a few quick sniffs. His grey eyes seemed to sparkle as he inhaled the scent of male arousal. "And it looks so uncomfortable, what with being held down so tightly…" he muttered. In one quick motion, Simon slid the garment downwards until it clung around Alvin's knees.

His 7 inch long cock was standing stiff, throbbing ever so slightly against Simon's nose. "There… Isn't that much better?" Simon asked. The older munk nodded in response, giving his member a soft stroke. "Locked, loaded, and Ready to fire." Alvin answered, grinning.

"Good. Because I want you to shoot it hard." Simon said, taking the very tip of Alvin's penis into his mouth and sucking it lightly.

The capped munk moaned as quietly as he could as pleasure slowly ran through his body. Precum began to drip into his sibling's warm, wet mouth, who swallowed the slick fluid as fast as it came out. Alvin couldn't help but buck his hips forward, sliding more of his rod into Simon's maw. "Aaahh yeaaaah… Suck it Simon…" he moaned, eyes fluttering closed.

'Time to… kick things up a notch or two…' Simon thought. He looked up at Alvin's face and smiled inwardly. His lover's face had a light blush, his mouth opened, letting out more, sweeter moans of joy.

Alvin's eyes snapped open and he let out a loud squeal. Simon was massaging his balls, the fur on his hand tickling the sensitive sac. "Oh God Simooon! Don't stop that!" Alvin whined, grabbing the back of Simon's head. He started to thrust in and out of his hot mouth, tongue dangling from his own.

His eyes widened in surprise at Alvin's sudden move, but Simon accepted it anyway. He dragged his tongue along the underside of Alvin's meat, getting another splash of pre down his throat. "Mmmmnn…." He murred. Alvin's taste danced all over his tongue and filled his mouth. The very smell of Alvin's balls as they lightly tapped against his face was sending his mind into a spin. Simon felt his own erection begin to leak with sweet preseed, quickly forming a clear puddle between his knees.

"Oooohh…. I-I'm almost there Si…" Alvin panted. Suddenly, he pulled his cock out of Simon's mouth, panting heavily as his nearing climax died away.

"Alvie? Why'd ya stop?" Simon asked, precum trickling from his mouth.

"Because, silly munk, I wanna cum with you… and… I want you in me… right now…" Alvin answered, helping Simon to his feet.

Grey eyes twinkling happily, Simon pulled his older brother into another desirous kiss. Alvin let out a satisfied sigh through his nose, happily returning the kiss. He gasped as Simon's warm hands barely touched his chest, caressing the flesh, just enough to make him shiver in excitement.

Simon broke the kiss and pulled Alvin into another hug, one hand grasping his brother's right butt cheek, groping and squeezing it, making Alvin squirm in his loving grip. The blue eyed munk let his head tilt to the left, exposing the soft skin on his neck to Simon. "P-Please…" Alvin begged silently, whining in pleasure as Simon clasped his hand around his other buttock, the pleasure making his penis grow harder with every clutch on his rump.

"Of course cutie…" Simon whispered, softly nibbling on Alvin's ear. The cap wearing boy shivered again as Simon's hot breath made his ear tingle. Simon planted a kiss on Alvin's neck, sucking on the skin beneath his fur as he searched for something. When Alvin tensed up and let out a loud, long moan, Simon laughed on the inside. He found what he was looking for. Alvin's pulse. He continued to suck on his brother's pulse, blushing as he felt Alvin's dick, now hardened again and throbbing, brush against his thigh.

Alvin whimpered blissfully as he squirmed again, his mind lost in the felicity. "S-Simonnnn… It's hard agaaain…" he groaned, eyes fighting to stay open.

"I know Alvin… I'll take care of you really soon…" Simon promised, breaking his kiss with the older munk's smiled at the rise of skin left from his loving mouth. "Well now… This looks sensitive…" Simon whispered directly into Alvin's ear. His older sibling gasped and wailed loudly in rapturous pleasure as Simon lightly bit the bump.

"Please stop teasin' Si… I really REALLY need you in meeee…" Alvin whined. "Alright. Lean against the wall." Simon instructed.

Excited, Alvin nodded and pressed his front half against the soft, velvety carpeting on Simon's wall. Giving a chuckle, Alvin scooted his rear end closer to Simon, a thin trail of precum leading from the wall to the pink tip of his erect munkhood. "Come and get it!" Alvin said, wiggling his ass in a seductive manner.

The taller boy smiled as he wrapped his arms around Alvin's wais.t He spread his legs a bit and rubbed his cock against Alvin's anus, preseed already dripping into Alvin's hole.

"Si… please wait…" Alvin begged.

Simon backed away from Alvin, worry filling his grey gaze. "What's wrong baby?" Simon asked. Alvin shook his head. "Nothing's wrong sweetie. I'm just tight back there. Here, use this." Alvin answered, grabbing a jar from his pants, tossing it to his little brother. Simon blushed and chuckled nervously. "O-Of course… How could I have forgotten?" he said, opening the jar of lube, slathering the sleek substance onto his erection.

The shorter munk let an amused grin spread over his cheeks. "Was my beloved little brother worried for me?" he asked.

Simon slapped Alvin's rear, making him squeak and moan. "Of course I did silly munk. Simon replied. "Now bend over for me and lift that ass." He said.

Alvin let out the cutest giggle he could manage as he got onto his hands and knees. "I'm all yours, big boy." He said. Alvin reached behind himself and spread his butt cheeks, presenting his puckered butthole to Simon.

With a grin, Simon mounted his brother, the tip of his erect penis prodding Alvin's asshole. "Now how can I possibly say no to such a kind offer?" he asked.

"Ya don't. Ya just fuck me." Alvin answered, winking at Simon as he lowered the front of his body to the floor, raising his rump closer to Simon's abdomen. "Now… please take me." Alvin said, his blue eyes widening as he looked directly at Simon.

Simon nodded. "Alright Alvin… but you know I never last long when I'm on top…" he said. Without warning, Simon slammed his prick all the way to the hilt, moaning loudly at the top of his voice as Alvin's tight walls clamped down on his length, milking it for his pre.

"Oh God yessss! Fuck me Simon!" Alvin howled, digging his claws into the carpet for grip. He tipped his cap so that it covered his mouth, moaning uncontrollably into the hat as Simon drove his cock in and out of his asshole.

A low grunt emitted from Simon as he lifted Alvin to his feet, hugging him from behind as he fucked his brother's butt as hard as he could, his tip prodding Alvin's prostate and spraying precum with every thrust. "Oh damn… even with the lube… you're tight as a drum!" Simon gasped. Precum continuously shot out of his member and into Alvin's hole, making it a little easier for him to pleasure his older brother.

Alvin whined and moaned as he tried to contain the pleasure that threatened to overflow his body. Each of Simon's thrusts were making his own hips move forward, as if he was humping the air. Silvery strands of precum spurted from his cock every time Simon's dick rammed and grinded against his prostate. Alvin let out a loud scream of pleasure as he got closer and closer to sweet release.

"Oh fuck… Oh damn… Simon… I think… I'm gonna cum…" he managed to say, drool running down his right cheek.

Simon grunted again and thrust his member in Alvin as deep as he could. "I'I'm cumming Alviiiiin!" he squealed. Giving a few more powerful thrusts, Simon wrapped his arms around Alvin in a tight, loving embrace as his cum erupted deep within his brother, filling his ass and seeping into his tummy.

"Can't… hold iiiiiiit!" Alvin whined as several long, thick strands of white cum sprayed out of his cock, landing on the wall in a sticky mess. He panted heavily as his belly started to extend from all of Simon's semen.

As their afterglows died away, Simon pulled his wilted member out of Alvin's rump, giving his brother a quick kiss on the cheek.

Alvin looked into Simon's eyes and smiled. "I love you, ya big brainy chipmunk…" he said, leaping into Simon's arms. Surprised, Simon had to snap out of his afterglow to hold up Alvin, who had cum leaking from his asshole. "Do you love me?" Alvin asked.

"Of course I do. But next time, we really must invite Theo…" Simon answered, kissing Alvin's nose. While the two laid down on the floor, a round of knocks sounded on the door.

"Guys! We're going on stage in ten minutes! What's takin' ya so long in there?" Theodore's voice shouted with a tone of urgency. "Hurry up! If ya don't come out now, we'll be late!" he said.

The two broke from their embrace and rushed to put on their clothes, though Alvin couldn't find his signature red cap. He looked around the room frantically for the beloved cap.

Simon opened the door, cleaning his throat as his eyes met Theodore's. "Alright Theo. We're coming now." He said. "Uh… Simon? Why are you wearing Alvin's cap?" Theodore asked, pointing to Simon's head. The blue clad tensed up as he removed the cap, blushing slightly as he tossed it to Alvin. "Oh… No reason at all Theo… trust me…." Simon insisted.

"Sex between shows, again?" Theo asked.

"Yes…" Simon answered, looking away to hide his blushing cheeks.

"Hehe, who was on top? It was Alvin, wasn't it?" Theodore asked.

"Let's save the questions for when we get home." Simon insisted, making his way towards the stage.

Theodore sighed and looked at Alvin. "So. We're you on top?" he asked.

"Nah. We changed it up a bit." Alvin answered as he and Theodore walked back to the stage.

**A/N**

**Yea! Did you readers enjoy? I hope ya did! Tell me the form of a review, or one million dollars. Either way is accepted. KRS, Out!**


	12. Secrets and Promises

**A/N**

**Warning: If you are reading this author's note, then you now know that this chapter contains the following: Hermaphrodite, Cross dressing. If you don't like either of these, I suggest you leave now. Also, this chapter will be a mix of CGI and Cartoon. Read on!**

The tall figure stared at itself for the umpteenth time, gazing hungrily at its reflection in the mirror. Both stood naked in the dark, looking over the scattered articles of clothing.

A light blue v-neck shirt, a dark blue skirt, a pale blue bra, and a pair of black lace panties with blue hearts.

He picked up the clothing and one by one, slid them over his dark-brown fur. The figure in the mirror followed in suit. Now he adjusted his glasses, giving himself a twirl to gaze in awe at his newly-clad body.

'No one will ever understand my secret," he sighed, reaching out to touch his reflection. "I'd better keep this to myself… forever…'

A rapid knock on the door coaxed a scared squeak from them. "Simon! What are you doing in there?" a voice called.

"N-nothing! I'll be with you in a sec!" Simon's breaths came in silent, rapid pants as he quickly threw off his delicate shirt. Now he gulped at the sight of his bra hugging his chest.

Before anyone could find out, he had to get rid of this evidence, and fast!

Quickly tossing away the rest of the clothes, he walked across the room and kneeled in front of a wooden chest, painted dark blue, much like most of his other possessions. He produced a small key from under his bed and unlocked it, tossing the clothes inside and locking it back.

Simon ran to the door and opened it, smiling as he saw his counterpart at the door. "Hi, Jeanette." He greeted.

The chipette held back a laugh before covering her mouth. "H-Hey Si… are you feeling okay?" she asked, stifling another laugh.

"Depends, what's so funny?" Simon asked. Jeanette gestured to his body. Looking down, Simon yelped and covered himself quickly. He was standing, butt naked, in front of her. He blushed madly and hid behind the door. "S-Sorry! I… uh… just woke up." He said.

She only stared back at him. For some reason, she couldn't get the image of his naked body out of her mind. Blushing softly, she turned away from him and covered her cheeks. "I-I've suddenly forgotten why I came…" she whispered. A warm feeling emitted from between her thighs, making her whine softly to herself as she walked towards the bathroom.

Simon only sighed as he closed his door. He turned the light off and sat on his bed, holding his tail over his crotch. 'Again, Simon, you managed to lose it in front of the most perfect girl in the world…' he thought.

He sighed and reached under his pillow, pulling out a medium sized sketch pad and a pencil, blue of course. 'A girl like Jeanette would never notice someone like me… Look at me.. I'm scrawny, not athletic, possibly boring to her… and what's worse, is that I'm bisexual… If she found out… She'd hate me…' he thought, flipping open the pad. He turned the pages, stopping on an unfinished drawing.

'Hell… she'd even be upset if she saw this…' he thought. He gazed over the picture, sighing as his eyes wandered over it. It was a drawing of Jeanette. She was completely naked, her hair out of its bun, flowing down to the middle of her back. Her legs were spread ever so slightly, exposing her dripping core. A light blush was drawn on her face, one eye closed. Her breasts were a little larger than average side. Simon blushed beneath his fur as he stared at the drawing.

'I spend night after night, fantasizing about what it would be like to see her like this… but…' His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. He groaned and placed the pad onto his bed and leaned his ear onto the door. "Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me, Simon…" came the soft, shy voice of Jeanette. She shifted her weight nervously, putting a hand on the door. "May I come in?" she asked.

"Oh. Of course. Just give me a moment." Simon replied. He threw on his signature large blue shirt, pulling it down until it reached his ankles. Clearing his throat, he opened the door for Jeanette, who walked inside with a tiny smile on her face.

Simon smiled as well, placing a paw on her shoulder. "M-My… you look beautiful t-today Jean." He said. 'Actually… much more beautiful than ever…' he added to himself.

"Why thank you, Simon. That's very kind of you to say." Jeanette replied, hiding the blush creeping along her cheeks. She sat on the edge of Simon's bed, gesturing for him to sit next to her.

"So… what brings ya?" Simon asked nervously, sitting by her side.

Jeanette shook her head. "No reason, actually. I just wanted to tell you something… important…." Jeanette started. Her voice faltered away as her eyes fell upon his sketch pad, still open to his latest drawing. "Uh… what is this?" she asked, picking up the pad.

"Wait, Jeanette don't!" Simon yelped.

"Oh my goodness… is this supposed to be… me?" Jeanette asked, staring at the picture with wide eyes. Her cheeks blushed a dark pink as she flipped through the numerous photos. "Is this what you see when you look at me?" she asked.

"Jeanette, I can explain!" Simon exclaimed, holding her paw. "Look… I'm sorry for drawing these. I've just been getting… urges, lately. I'm sure it's just a phase that I'm going through, but please Jean, don't hate me for this." He explained.

Sea blue eyes met purple. Jeanette looked away from him in an attempt to hide her flushed cheeks. "I'm sorry Simon… but there's something you should know… a secret of mine that I've been hiding since I was a little girl…" she said. She gave him the pad and took his paw into her own, leading him towards her room.

Once inside, she closed the door and made sure to lock it tight. "Promise not to tell anyone what you're about to see…" she whispered.

Simon gulped and nodded, a bead of sweat trickling down his cheek. "I-I promise Jeanette." He muttered, just loud enough for her to hear.

She gulped. Jeanette turned to Simon and let out a sigh. "Promise not to scream?" she asked, to which he nodded.

Jeanette started to undress herself, removing her purple and white stripe t-shirt first. Next, she kicked off her shoes, putting them down beside her bed. Her dark purple socks came off next, tucked away into her shoes.

"Care to help me out?" she asked, sitting down next to Simon. He blushed and nodded, rubbing along her smooth thighs before sliding off her leg warmers, which were pulled all the way to the start of her thighs. Jeanette shuddered softly at his touch, trying her best not to moan. Now all that remained was her bra, colored a light purple, and her skirt.

"Um… Jean? Are you sure you want me to continue?" Simon asked. She nodded slowly and scooted closer to him. "I-It's a front clasp." She told him. Simon blushed beneath his fur as he reached toward her chest. 'Is this the real life? Am I having one of those dreams again?' he thought as he undid her bra, revealing her cleavage.

"Holy God… impressive chest, Jeanette…" Simon complimented, his view locked on her breasts.

Jeanette blushed a darker pink as she nodded, smiling as she caught Simon's stare. "Thank you… puberty was kind to me." She said. "Now… there's only… *gulp* my skirt…" she continued, placing Simon's paws on the very edge of her skirt.

With shaky paws, Simon managed to slide her skirt off, leaving only her purple panties, a few black hearts decorating the garment. 'Wow… they're almost like mine…' Simon thought as he helped Jeanette lay on her back. Trembling like a leaf, he took off Jeanette's underwear, gasping loudly at what he saw.

Instead of being greeted by a dripping vagina, as he expected, Simon came face to face with a penis. It was hidden inside the dark brown sheath, much like his own. Peering closer, he saw that Jean's pussy was directly under her sheath.

He wiped his eyes madly, blinking as he shook his head. 'This is… wow… she's a…. hermaphrodite…. Kind of ironic, considering my sexuality…' Simon thought as he gazed at Jeanette's crotch.

"So… um… are you… ya know… freaked out?" Jeanette asked as she sat up straight. She began to undo her hair, letting it fall down, reaching the middle of her back.

Simon shook his head slowly, giving the herm girl a smile. "Of course not. This is an amazing find. I've never heard of a hermaphrodite chipette before…" he trailed off as he continued to stare at her groin. "Er… do you mind if I… see if it works?" he asked nervously, trying to hide the blush spreading on his face.

"I-I guess it'll be okay. But please don't tell anyone else. I'm not ready for the others to find out about this." Jeanette answered.

Simon nodded and moved her legs apart, exposing her naked crotch to the room's cool air. He stared at her sheath with great interest, his lips moistening with his saliva as he began to lean forward. He gave it a few sniffs, breathing in the odd mix of male and female. "Smells right…" he muttered. His tongue extended and touched the very base, slowly moving towards the top.

Jeanette shuddered blissfully as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She let out a quiet moan as Simon's tongue serviced her sensitive male part. "Ohh… your tongue feels n-nice…" she moaned, placing a soft paw on Simon's head. Her tail curled and twitched with excitement.

'Wow… the taste is better than I could have imagined…' Simon thought. He heard a quiet squeak emit from Jeanette, making him look up from her crotch. Her eyes had been shut tight; her expression lost in her little cloud of pleasure. Her penis began to poke out, a pale purple tip in the midst of her dark brown fur.

"S-Simon… that's arousing me…" she muttered."I know it is, Jeanette." He replied, giving the tip a quick kiss. Jean moaned a little louder as a miniature drop of precum leaked from the tip. "Simon… please do that again…" Jeanette begged.

The blue clad boy smiled. "Are you enjoying this, Jeanette? I'm bi, so you know that I'm having fun." He said. He wrapped a paw around Jean's sheath and began to pump his hand up and down, massaging her length with his soft, warm hand.

"Y-Yes I am… aaaahh…. Please… faster Si…" Jeanette moaned, lightly thrusting her hips. A sudden increase in pleasure made her squeal and squirm. Simon's other hand was now rubbing her nether lips, coaxing out her sweet juices with each caress.

"Oh my… you're really worked up…. How long has it been since you've last done anything like this?" Simon asked, gently sliding his finger into her tunnel, making her moans grow louder and louder as he pushed in and out.

"Nyaaa… It's been a good month or so… Oh God… faster… harder… oh Simon please go faster!" Jeanette begged, scooting her crotch closer to Simon's paws.

He grinned as the slick liquid covered his paw, wiggling his fingers against her inner walls. He moved his paw away from her hardened member and bent down, taking the throbbing length into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, gently nibbling along the sides.

She bit her lip, nearly drawing blood as she held in her satisfied moans. Jeanette looked into Simon's eyes, panting softly. "Si… I wanna be in you…." She murred, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh… really Jean? You wouldn't mind?" Simon asked, removing her cock from his mouth.

Jean shook her head and closed her legs. "Actually… I'd like to know what you keep in that chest of yours as well.." she said.

Simon stood to his feet, grinning nervously. "Uh… sure… right this way." He said, leading her to his room.

***Scene change, Simon's room***

"So… you like cross dressing?" Jeanette concluded, looking at Simon. The blue clad munk was wearing his female clothing, blushing softly as he nodded.

"I know I shouldn't… but it just feels… I dunno… right or something." He explained, tugging his skirt. Jeanette smiled at him, running a paw over his belly. "It's alright Simon. You don't have to be embarrassed about this in front of me. I understand perfectly." She said.

The male just smiled back at his counterpart, ocean blue eyes sparkling slightly. He leaned over his bed, exposing his covered rear to Jeanette. "You said you wanted to be in me, right?" he asked, shaking his butt a little.

She nodded slowly, reaching between his legs and pulling down his underwear. Jean blushed as she stared at his rear. She grabbed his butt and squeezed it gently, so soft and fuzzy to the touch. The blue clad shivered and murred as he scooted his rump closer to her paws. "Do that again, Jean… please…"

Jeanette groped his ass cheeks again, making him wriggle in her hold. "It's so… squishy…" she whispered. She began to rub the smooth flesh beneath his fur, "Aaaahh… Thank you Jeanette… I don't really know WHY!" he yelped. Jean had pushed two fingers into his rump, scissoring the sensitive hole.

"H-Holy God Almighty… this is awesoooome…. Don't stop…" Simon moaned, gripping his pillow tightly.

Simon's moans slowly grew louder and louder as his tailhole was ravaged by Jean's fingers, stretching it until it was loose. "Deeperrrr…" He whined, sounding like a girl as he stood on his tip toes, raising his ass closer to her hands.

"I have a better idea. Lay on your belly." Jeanette said, giggling at Simon's girlish voice.

He obeyed and scrambled onto the bed, sticking his rear in the air. "L-Like this?" he asked, peering behind himself. "Just like that Simon. By the way, you're cute when you dress like a girl." Jeanette answered, her paws grabbing his butt again as she gently rubbed her erection on his loosened hole.

"Oooohh… Please don't tease me… "Simon pleaded, giving his rump a little shake.

"Be patient, little Simon. I'll pleasure your hole very soon." Jeanette said, aligning her tip with his anus. Simon soon let out a loud whine of pain and pleasure as Jeanette plunged her cock deep inside his butt, moaning as his walls contorted around her length. "T-Tight hole!" she gasped.

"Haaa… b-big cock…" Simon purred, backing into Jeanette's lap. He blushed as her sweet, warm breath touched his ear as she panted. "A-Are you sure you want this?" she asked, giving Simon's ear a kiss.

"Yes Jean… please give it to me…" Simon begged, making his voice as feminine as possible. He lowered his front half to the soft bed sheet and looked back into Jeanette's eyes, moaning softly as she pounded away at his asshole.

She let out loud moans as pale purple, near lavender, precum sprayed from her tip, lubing Simon's tailhole as she sped up her thrusts. Her counterpart's walls were slowly becoming tighter, more vice-like. She pulled her cock out, leaving just the tip inside, before slamming right back into Simon's dampened hole.

"Aaa-aaaaaah… a-am I a good girl, Jean?" Simon asked, blushing darker as he bit into the pillow.

Jeanette nodded slowly. "T-The very best…" she managed to say. She switched their position, having Simon lay on top of her as she continued to fuck his ass roughly, urging out more loud grunts and groans from the male.

Simon's own cock was now free from its sheath, throbbing wildly with bluish precum drooling down the length. He let out louder, girly moans as his claws dug into the bed sheet, eyes struggling to stay open. The pleasure was beginning to build in his balls, filling them with warm semen. "I-I'm getting pretty close… Jeanette…" he whined.

"Me too, Simon… I'm gonna shoot!" Jeanette whined, hammering away at Simon's ass as fast and as hard as she could, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

He whimpered and whined every time Jeanette pushed back in, his sensitive prostate being attacked mercilessly by her throbbing erection. Simon gave in to pleasure first, howling blissfully as his eyes flew shut. "Cummiiiiing!" he screamed as several long, thick strands of dark blue cum shot out of his dick, landing directly on his belly. "Jean… in my mouth… I want it in my mouth…" he panted as he came down from his afterglow.

"Alright…" Jeanette replied, slowing to a complete stop as she pulled out of Simon's tailhole. She scooted a bit backwards until her crotch was right by Simon's waiting mouth.

Simon happily took Jeanette's cock into his mouth, bobbing his head along her length. 'I-I never noticed… but it tastes… sweet…' he thought as a new taste flowed into his mouth. Just as he thought, the erection was sweet and tasted much like a grape. He gulped down the tasty precum that was flooding his mouth as fast as he could, allowing some to coat his cheeks.

"Oh damn! I can't hold it anymore!" Jeanette shouted. She thrust her hips a few more times before giving in to the pressure, releasing her cum directly into Simon's mouth and into his throat.

He drank down the sweet, delicious liquid as it shot into his mouth, catching every last precious drop of the sticky, purple stuff as it filled his tummy to the brim, extending his belly slightly.

Jeanette panted heavily as she stroked Simon's hair, twisting her finger in it. "Wow… that was amazing… I've never came that hard before…" she whispered.

"Hehe… thank you…" Simon replied, blushing softly as he kissed Jeanette's cheek. He snuggled close to her, pulling her into a close, loving hug. "Was I really a good girl?" he asked.

"Of course you were, Si. Would I ever tell a lie to you?" Jeanette said, stroking his cheek gently. Simon purred to himself as he closed his eyes and shook his head, enjoying the simple feel of her hand. "I promise not to tell anyone about this, if you don't." he said.

"I promise, and Si? You probably noticed this already, but… I-I love you…" Jeanette whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Jeanette, more than you can possibly imagine." Simon whispered back.

And they sealed their promises to each other with a kiss, holding each other as close as possible until they slowly drifted into a peaceful slumber.

**A/N**

**Phewwww. Longest chapter of this story, eh? Hope you guys enjoyed this odd, lovable little one-shot of mine! KRS, Out!**


	13. White Christmas, Part 1

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! The pairing is AlvinxBrittany, CGI version! Reeeeeead ON!**

They stood on the window sill, gazing out at the snowflakes as they fluttered down, joining in a blanket of snow. One of them, was dripping wet, with a bright red towel wrapped around his waist. The other was clad in a blue jacket and black, round glasses.

"I dunno Simon… I mean, I like her and all, but I think it's time to take our relationship to a new level." The first said, looking to his younger brother.

Simon nodded and placed a paw on his older sibling's shoulder. "I understand how ya feel, Alvin. But something tells me that Brittany wants to as well, but surprisingly, she's shy when it comes down to things like this." He said.

"But… I want her so badly! She's in my dreams, in my thoughs, and it does NOT help that I see her every day! I feel like I just have to be… close to her…" Alvin sighed, sitting down to watch the falling snow.

"Listen. If you really do want her that close, just be open about it and tell her. I'm sure she'll understand, and possibly return your feelings." Simon replied. He sat down next to his brother. "Here's an idea. Brittany's been into poetry lately, so try writing one to her." He suggested.

Alvin's amber colored eyes widened. "Of COURSE! That's a brilliant idea! I'm so glad I thought of it!" he cheered. He caught Simon's glare and gave a nervous chuckle. "I-I mean… I'm glad that YOU thought of it." He said.

"Either way, have you even written a poem before?" Simon asked.

"Uh… no. No I haven't."

Simon groaned. "Fine. I'll help you with this as well." He said.

Alvin smiled and hugged his younger brother, a smile spreading over his face. "Thank you so much!" he said.

"Alvin… you know I'm not much of a hugger." Simon said, gently pushing Alvin away. Alvin's towel soon covered Simon's face. Alvin laughed and sprung onto his bed, He grabbed a blank sheet of paper and grinned. "Let's get poetic." He said.

***Scene Change, Chipettes' Room***

"You're kidding me, right?" she asked again, gazing at her purple clad sister. She flipped her hair in disbelief and held her stare. "There is no way that this is going to work!" she complained.

"Well Brittany, if you'd just listen to me for once, you'd understand why you should take my advice for once." The purple wearing girl snapped. "Now listen, Alvin's probably wanting you just as much as you are wanting him, if not more. And this is the perfect timing for something like this." She continued.

Brittany looked down at her feet, the long, shiny red ribbon lay at her paws. "But… I don't know how to tie this around myself… It'll never work…" she sighed, plopping down onto her rump. "I guess I'm just not good enough…" she whispered. She looked at her little sister, electric blue eyes wide. "Please help me, Jeanette..." She said.

Jeanette sighed and sat down next to Brittany, holding her tail. "Alright, but only because I don't like seeing you like this." She said, giving a kind, warm smile to her elder sister.

"Thank you Jean! I'll owe ya big time if this works!" Brittany said, pulling Jeanette into a tight hug.

"N-No problem, Britt. Now I need you to undress." Jeanette replied, grabbing the ribbon as her sister's jaw dropped.

***Time Skip, Later That Night***

Alvin held two pieces of paper, one of which was given to him by Brittany. It read "Meet me in my room. Tonight And don't bother wearing any clothes, we won't need them.." The other, was the poem he had written, with help from Simon of course.

He knocked on the door and pressed his ear to the smooth surface. "A voice rang from inside. "Come in!" it said. Recognizing the voice to belong to his counterpart, Alvin jumped onto the handle of the door and pushed down, quickly leaping off it and landing evenly on all four paws.

"Brittany?" he called, tail twitching softly. "I'm over here, under the covers." Brittany called back. Alvin smirked and scurried towards her bed, leaping onto the covers . He pulled back the covers. "Whoa. Talk about an early Christmas present." He said.

Under the covers, lay his counterpart. She had dark red ribbon tied in a bow, one on each foot and hand. There was even ribbon across her chest and her waist. She giggled and pulled Alvin into a hug.

"Like what you see?" she asked, kissing his cheek gently.

Alvin chuckled and nodded, returning the kiss. "Now how did you know what I wanted this year?" he asked. "Oh, a little birdie told me." Brittany replied, lightly poking Alvin's nose.

The red clad shook his head a few times before reaching behind himself, pulling out a sheet of paper, the poem he and Simon wrote. "If my dear chipette wouldn't mind, I'd like to read her something." He said, unfolding the page and clearing his throat.

_I never knew what love was_

_Less, I understood my feelings_

_Oh, dear pink beauty who does_

_Very sweet in my eyes, true and revealing_

_Every night, I dream of you_

_You're all I can think of_

_Only you, yes it is true_

_Under your spell, you're my true love_

_Because of every little thing you've done_

_Reasons to love you in every way_

_I can't resist your charms, my heart you've won_

_The warmth I feel when you're near, I cherish every day_

_Though we often fight, we always forgive_

_And I've felt this way since we first met_

_Now I ask a question to_

_You, my dear, if we may get intimate?_

_I love you, Brittany._

As he finished, he lowered the paper and looked into Brittany's eyes, electric blue meeting amber. A single tear rolled down Brittany's cheek as she held a paw over her heart.

"Oh Alvin… no one's ever written such a beautiful work of art for me… Thank you so much…" she squeaked, trying to hold back her tears of joy.

He took her paw into his, gently rubbing the soft fur on her paw. "May we have a white Christmas together?" Alvin asked, a playful grin spreading on his face.

Brittany gasped and pretended to be in shock. "Alvin Seville! How dare you ask me to do such a thing?" she shouted, unable to stop herself from laughing before pulling the taller boy into a kiss.

They held each other in a close embrace, Alvin's paws quickly untying the ribbons around Brittany's smooth body. His tongue pushed against her lips, as if asking permission to enter the warmth of her mouth, which Brittany happily accepted, parting her lips, just enough for Alvin's slick tongue to wriggle into her maw.

A light blush spread over the chipette's cheeks while Alvin's tongue explored her mouth. She touched her own tongue with his, pushing against it. Brittany started to run her paws through the fur on his back, her claws gently gliding over the soft flesh beneath.

Her counterpart began to pant quietly through his nose, amber eyes closing slowly. His paws reached for her chest and he broke the kiss. "May I?" he asked.

Brittany nodded and placed his paws upon her breasts, his pals brushing against her sensitive pink nipples. "Ooohh… Alviiiin…" she moaned quietly. Her eyes flew open as she let out a startled gasp of bliss. The warmth of Alvin's mouth and tongue surrounded her right nipple. Her moans gradually grew louder as he began to suck, much like an infant.

"Hehe… not bad…" Alvin chuckled. He let his tongue slide against the soft nub again and again, enjoying the melody of Brittany's moans. His paw slipped between her furry thighs, lightly brushing against her dampening nether lips, making her moan even louder and hold his head to her chest.

"Please don't stop…" she begged. Brittany pushed her hips closer to Alvin's hand, desperate to get his paw inside her. Alvin obliged, gently thrusting a finger into her virgin hole. His paw was soon covered in her sweet juice, much to his enjoyment.

"Somebody's pretty horny tonight, isn't she?" Alvin asked. Before Brittany could answer, his other paw was around her back and resting on her butt, causing her fur to rise. He smoothed down the fur on her rear as his other paw disappeared into her vagina.

Brittany squealed at the sudden intrusion and started to pant even louder in sheer excitement. Her body was heating up, just barely, and the fresh scent of female arousal filled the room.

Before he knew it, Alvin was lying on his back with Brittany's dripping slit pressed against his mouth. Her head was between ihis legs while she sniffed at his crotch, spit trailing from her mouth and down her right cheek.

"You wanted a white Christmas tonight?" she asked, grinning. When Alvin nodded, Brittany wiggled her hips playfully and winked at him. "Then let's get started." She said.

_**~To be continued…~**_

**A/N**

**Not much to say guys. But as said, this will be continued in a later chapter. Don't ask why, that's just how Kuro rolls. :3 Review plz. KRS, Out!**


	14. Lucky Theo

**A/N**

**Nothin' important to say here. Thanks you guys/gals! Now then, a special chapter for ya'll! Pairing? Why not read and find out(It'll be pretty obvious.) Cartoon Version guysssssss. READ ON!**

She let out a soft sigh as she lay in her bed, one leg crossed over the other as she gazed at the ceiling of her room. The soft, light green fabric of her nightgown hung loosely from her slightly chubby form. A single hand went to her head, untying the pale green ribbons that were holding up her twin blond pigtails.

'I'm sure he wouldn't mind… I mean, I am his girlfriend for cryin' out loud… knowing Theodore, he won't know a thing about this… then again… yes! This can totally work! I'm a genius!' she thought, bolting upright in her bed. She grabbed her phone and quickly dialed in his number.

_Eleanor: Hello? Theodore?_

_Theodore: *yawns* Hey Ellie… whadaya need?_

_Eleanor: Nothing really. I was just wondering if you wanted to spend some time with me tonight._

_Theodore: I'd love to Eleanor. But… what time do you want me to be there?_

_Eleanor: In about… one hour, if that's alright with you._

_Theodore: *yawns again* Alright El. See you in an hour._

_Eleanor: Bye bye! *hangs up*_

Giggling with much excitement, Eleanor leapt off of her bed and rushed out of her door. "Brittany! Jeanette! Where are you?" she called.

"I'm in the bathroom, Eleanor!" came the voice of her eldest sister, Brittany.

"And I'm in the living room." replied Jeanette's soft, timid voice.

"Good! Come here, I need to talk to you in my room as soon as possible, hopefully within the next five minutes!" Eleanor called back, rushing back to her bedroom.

"Five minutes? What on earth are you planning girl?" Brittany asked. When Eleanor didn't answer, the Chipette simply grunted and stepped out of the shower. 'It better be good…' she thought.

***Scene Change, Eleanor's room***

"You're not kidding, aren't you Eleanor?" Jeanette asked, trying to lose the deep blush that was on her cheeks.

"I never thought that you would ever have such kinky thoughts!" Brittany said, smiling a bit as she pat Eleanor on the head. "I'll admit, it'll probably be best that you do this on your own, but I'm glad you're kind enough to include me and Jean in this as well." She said.

Eleanor smiled and hugged her sisters. "I can never leave you girls out of something like this when I know you're too nervous to ask your boyfriends for this." She replied.

Her siblings blushed an even deeper shade of pink. "D-Don't rub it in, El… I'm just waiting for the right time to ask, is all…" Brittany muttered.

"A-And I'm sure Simon is more nervous than me…" Jeanette whispered, giving up on hiding her dark pink blush.

"Hehe, sorry. I kind of forgot that this was a sensitive subject." Eleanor apologized, giving both of the chipettes a quick kiss on the cheek.

A sudden knocking on the door made her look away and smiled. "He's here. You girls get ready, I'll warm him up." Eleanor told them, dashing out of the room.

Jeanette let out a quiet sigh as she sat on Eleanor's bed. "Come on Britt. We better get ready." She said, pulling her sister to her side.

The chubby girl stopped at the door and opened it, leaning against the doorsill and smiling as she saw her counterpart. "Hello there, Theodore. I'm so happy that you could make it. Please, follow me." She said, taking his paw into her own and leading him inside. The green clad boy was in his own pajamas, colored a dark, forest green with his initials written on the left shoulder in white letters.

He gave Eleanor a kind smile as he followed her obediently. "You look very nice tonight, you've even let your hair down." He said.

"Thank you Teddy. A special look for a special occasion." She responded, returning the smile. "You do know how much I love you, and that I enjoy seeing you happy, right?" she asked. Theodore nodded slowly. "Then… you wouldn't mind if we get close tonight?" she asked. Again, the chubby boy nodded.

She sigh a breath of relief and entered the living room, which was now vacant. Giving a quick gesture, Eleanor invited Theodore to sit on the couch. When he did, he spread his legs slightly to make himself comfortable.

"Come on, Theo. We can get much more comfy than that." Eleanor said. She swiftly took off her nightgown, revealing her nude form to Theodore. He blushed a pale shade of pink as his eyes wandered over her exposed body. The very sight of her was enough to 'excite' him, a warm tingling sensation between his legs.

"O-Okay…" Theodore uttered. Hands trembling, he unbuttoned his shirt first before pulling down his pants, leaving only his light green boxers on his body. There was quite a noticeable bulge on the garment, a sure sign of his arousal. "Like this, Eleanor?" he asked, his blush turning a slightly darker shade.

She responded with a nod as she moved between his legs. Eleanor unhurriedly tugged off his underwear until they were hanging loosely from around his ankles.

His erection stood hard, a good six and a half inches, and it was about as thick around as a quarter. Theodore beamed at her and ran a paw through her hair. "You're aroused, aren't you Ellie?" he asked.

Eleanor simply bowed her head once in response and gently pressed her tongue to Theodore's cock, sliding her tongue from the base to the very tip of his munkhood.

He gave a soft moan of bliss as he leaned his head back, eyes closing halfway. The sudden wave of pleasure coursed through his whole body, making his fur stand on end. Theo only moaned louder while Eleanor continuously licked his penis.

"O-Ooohh… Ellieee…." He whined, squirming gently as Eleanor's tongue continued to service his most sensitive areas.

"Are you enjoying this so far?" Eleanor asked him. Right as he was about to respond, Eleanor engulfed his penis until her lips pressed against his abdomen. By now he was already leaking his precum into her mouth, which she licked up happily and swallowed.

His eyes were closed tight, his mouth agape in a long wail of felicity. The amazing, new sensation running through his being had sent Theodore to cloud nine, and he didn't plan on leaving any time soon. He held the back of Eleanor's head carefully and kept his length in her mouth, more beads of precum dripping onto her soft, pink tongue.

The blond girl slurped up his pre greedily, savoring its sweet taste as her tongue flicked and danced all over his cock. The taste, the pure male taste that washed over her taste buds made Eleanor's mouth water with excitement, her saliva covering his penis, and she licked it back up. She pulled away from his crotch long enough to catch her breath. "Holy nuts… Theodore… you're so…. Ambrosial….…" she panted. Driven by her growing hunger, she started to glide her tongue over his balls, a thin coat of saliva leaving her tongue as she did so.

Theodore moved his hand to stroke at his wetted member, yet Eleanor's own hand was already there, working its way up and down his length at a steady, pleasurable pace. She felt the warm, slick feeling of Theodore's pre slide down her fingers and into her palm, and she gave his member a gentle squeeze, making more of the clear fluid come out, along with a louder moan.

"Y-You're really good at this, E-Eleanoooor…" Theodore whimpered. He bit his lip and held in a loud moan, even covering his mouth to hold it back. He felt his balls shift upwards, pressing closer to his body as they prepared to empty out their load.

"I-I'm gonna burst!" he whined.

Upon hearing, Eleanor's hand flew up and down his member and her tongue lashed at his plump ball sac, teasing at it with the tip of her tongue. "Let it out, Theodore… feed it to me…" she encouraged, kissing the head of his cock, making it twitch and throb.

Theo gave a single, yet strong, thrust of his hips before letting loose a long moan. "Cummiiiiiing!" he howled as thick, gooey strands of hot chipmunk semen spurted out of his tip, and right into Eleanor's opened mouth.

His powerful orgasm lasted a full minute or two before it began to die down, simply dribbling out the milky white fluid that covered Eleanor's entire hand and wrist.

"Mmmmm…. Pent up as usual, are we?" she asked as she licked her hand clean of his cum.

Theodore was panting in the afterglow as he nodded his response. "W-Well I can't… fap every… day like most…. Others…" he managed to say.

"That's very good! I hope you still have some cum saved, because I promise, you're gonna love what I have next for you." Eleanor said.

Theodore only gulped.

***Scene Change, back in Eleanor's room***

"Whoa! Promise me that this isn't a dream! And if it is, please don't wake me up!" Theodore exclaimed.

When he entered Ellie's room, he was greeted by both Jeanette and Brittany, both completely naked. They were slowly circling him, eyeing his body with great interest.

"Mm… you didn't tell us he was a big boy down here…" Brittany said, licking her lips at the very sight of Theodore's shaft, her eyes lightly sparkling with hunger.

Jeanette was busy rubbing all over Theo's body, making him shiver and shudder softly. "And he is kind of cute..." she muttered, her paws gently caressing his wide belly.

Eleanor giggled and nodded. "I bet my Teddy is much bigger than Alvin and Simon." She said.

"Not likely, but he is pretty big, I'll admit." Jeanette replied, grinning as she planted a kiss on Theodore's neck.

The chubby munk was shuddering, more from excitement rather than the chill of the cool temperature of the room. He flashed his signature smile and looked at all three chipettes. "So… what now?" he asked.

At that, the three girls smiled at each other before lying down on the soft carpet below, spreading their legs to reveal their bright pink, puffy, and dripping vaginas to Theodore.

Eleanor lay in the middle, with Jeanette to her left and Brittany to her right. "Just do whatever you can to make the three of us cum, Teddy." Eleanor answered, giving her boyfriend a cute smile and a wink.

"No need to tell me twice!" Theodore said, unable to hide the excitement in his voice.

In just a few seconds, Theo had his head between Eleanor's thighs and his hands were rubbing away at both Brittany and Jeanette's needy slits. The pleasant warmth of their sweet flowing juice soon covered his paws and mouth, urging him into increasing his efforts.

"Oh wowww… you have a long tongue, Teddy…" Eleanor moaned, huffing and puffing as she became lost in her own world of pleasure.

Jeanette panted with passion and longing, lightly pushing her crotch closer to Theodore's wriggling fingers. "H-His fingers are awesome…" she sighed, taking one of Eleanor's pink nipples into her mouth and suckling on the nub. Warm, smooth milk was leaking from her little sister's breast in no time, and Jeanette drank it as fast as it came out.

"Hehe… I wonder h-how me and Alvin's first time will be… I hope it's as amazing as this!" Brittany said. She was pushing and pulling her hips back and forth on Theo's paw, moaning as even more of her sweet nectar drooled out of her nether lips.

Eleanor ran her paw through Jeanette's brown hair lovingly. "Suck my tit, Jeannie… you have no idea how good it feels…." She said.

"I can relate, Ellie…" Jeanette responded as she pressed her own breast to Eleanor's soft lips, w ho happily took the nub into her mouth and began to lick at it.

"Hold on girls… I have a better idea…" Brittany murred. "Remember the toys?" she asked.

"I thought Ms. Miller took those from us…" Jeanette said.

"Who do you think took them back?" Brittany asked as she reached beneath the bed and pulled out a black plastic bag. She turned it upside down and emptied the contents onto the floor, grinning at her younger siblings.

Three vibrators, each a different color, following the girls' signature colors of course, landed on the carpet with a soft 'thud'. Brittany grabbed the pink one and stood up straight. "Do what I do." She said. Wasting no time, Brittany put the tip of the vibrator in her mouth and coated it with several layers of saliva before giving it to Theodore and bending over on the bed, wiggling her ass seductively.

"Stick it in my ass, Theo." She said.

Theodore nodded and did as he was told, plunging the vibrator into Brittany's rump. She let out a soft moan as she set it on 'low', the soft, smooth vibrations going inside her body. Soon, all three chipettes were bent over the mattress, each with a saliva-lubed vibrator in their butthole.

"S-So what's this brilliant plan of yours, Britt?" Jeanette asked between moans.

The auburn haired girl scoffed quietly. "Theodore… lay on your back, on the bed." She ordered.

Again, Theodore did as requested, his munkhood pointing towards the ceiling. He blushed softly as he caught Brittany's gaze. "W-Whatcha gonna do?" he asked.

"Oh nothing… just trust me…" Brittany answered. She climbed on top of Theodore and lowered her vagina until Theo's entire member was buried inside her pussy. "N-Now you two choose a spot…" she moaned, working her hips up and down, massaging Theodore's member with each clench of her nether lips.

"You can have his legs if you want. His mouth is all mine…" Eleanor said. With that, she straddled Theodore's chest and pushed her swollen cunt lips against his own lips, and he let out a joyful squeak before plunging his tongue into his counterpart, dragging his tongue along the tight, inner walls of Eleanor's cunny.

"Oooohh yeaaa…. Lick me nice and haaaard…" Eleanor moaned, reaching behind herself to slide the slickened vibrator in and out of her asshole.

Meanwhile, Jeanette wrapped her arms and legs around one of Theodore's legs, and was now rubbing and humping her drooling pussy on his right leg. Her moans increased in both volume and she turned the vibrator's setting to 'medium'

His mind was gone. Lost, unsure if he'll ever find it again. The sweet taste of Eleanor, plus Brittany's tight hole and Jeanette's slick juice running down his leg, it was driving him crazy. His tongue continued to flap in and out of Eleanor's cunt as he thrust his hips nonstop, continuously prodding his rock hard dick against every last inch of Brittany's tight hole.

'F-Fuck… he's so big…. It's actually stretching me…. Aaaahh…. N-n-not bad for a six incher…' Brittany thought as she held on to Eleanor's shoulders for support. She set her own vibrator, as well as Eleanor's, to the 'high' setting, forcing out a much louder chorus of moans to ring from them both.

Eleanor grabbed the back of Theodore's head and pulled it closer to her snatch, squealing as his muzzle went inside her with a wet 'plop'. "Oh my God! Yesssss!" she moaned, eyes flying shut.

He incessantly played around with Eleanor's walls, her juice filling his mouth as fast as he could swallow it down. 'Please God… if this is a kinky wet dream… please don't let me wake up soon!' he thought as he slurped loudly at Ellie's pussy.

Jeanette began panting loudly as she constantly rubbed her sensitive clit on Theodore's soft, warm leg. Her pussy juice flowed endlessly from her quivering snatch, matting the fur on his leg and her inner thighs. Her tongue dangled from her mouth as she reached towards Theodore's bucking hips and carefully fondled his ball sac, extracting louder moans from the male. 'Jesus… he's so skilled… for someone so… innocent…' she thought as her walls tightened yet again, spilling out more of her precious juice.

Brittany sped up on Theodore, forcing his member in and out of her at a much faster pace. Her walls convulsed and contorted around Theo's length, massaging it with much expertise. Her mind was in a wild spin of pleasure, sweet moans emitting from her mouth. "Aaahh! Fuck meeee! Fuck me harder, Theodoooore!" she begged. The vibrator was going back and forth inside her, pressing against her anal walls. She felt the familiar build up of pressure from between her legs and let out a mix between a whine and a moan.

"I-I'm not gonna last much longerrr!" Brittany yelped, rocking her hips faster. She gasped as she felt something press against her lips, a kiss.

It was Eleanor, who turned around so that her crotch was still accessible to Theodore's probing tongue. Her lips met with her eldest sister's in a blissful, loving kiss. Her tongue pushes against Brittany's lips, as if begging for entrance. Brittany granted her and let Eleanor's soft tongue explore her mouth.

"Mmmph… Girls… I'm… I'm close…" Theodore spoke.

He felt the three females shift on him, changing their positions, save for Brittany. Eleanor was lying on her belly, keeping her rear close to Theodore's face as her kiss with Brittany deepened. Both girls were gently squeezing each other's breasts, lightly pinching their nipples. Jeanette had moved from his leg and was now rubbing her sopping wet cunt against Brittany's back, a thin trail of drool leading from her mouth as she neared her orgasm.

"I can't… c-c-can't hold it anymooore!" Jeanette squealed. She gave in first, pressing her crotch onto Brittany's side as warm Chipette cum burst forth from her loins, covering her sister's side as well as her own thighs in her sweet fluids.

Brittany came next, her walls clamping tightly around Theodore's dick before releasing her hot cumload, coating his twitching member in her hot juice. Not long after, Theo also came. His cum erupted from his tip, shooting right inside Brittany. His moans were muffled by Eleanor's vagina, which was also gushing out warm, female cum into his mouth. He gulped and licked it all down, groaning peacefully as his stomach extended a bit.

By the time the four's strong climaxes died away, they were hot and panting, practically covered in each other's cum. The girls pulled away from Theodore and cuddled close to his body, Eleanor hugging him from the left, Brittany from the right, and Jeanette was hugging his belly.

"That was…. Whoa… that was amazing…" Theodore panted.

He received three agreeing nods before the girls pulled away from him again, presenting their bare asses to him. The vibrators were still on.

"C-Care to take them out?" Jeanette asked, peering behind herself and wiggling her butt.

Without any delay, Theodore pulled out the vibrators and switched them off. He planted a soft kiss on each of their buttholes before he lay back down, still panting in the warmth of his afterglow.

"N-Not to sound like a perv… but… I wouldn't mind doing this again with you girls…" Theodore mumbled.

The chipettes nodded to him and each gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Same time tomorrow?" Brittany asked.

"I don't have anything important to do." Eleanor answered, giving a slight wink.

"Neither do I…" Jeanette added, snuggling close to the other three.

Theodore smiled as his eyes fluttered closed. "We can totally do this tomorrow…" he agreed before falling asleep.

The others followed after, snoring softly as they dreamt of each other.

**A/N**

**Sooo. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as usual. Now I don't wanna sound like a beggar or anything, but a few more reviews would be greatly appreciated guys. Just sayin'. Anyhackleberries, KRS, Out!**


	15. White Christmas, Part 2

"You wanted a white Christmas tonight?" she asked, grinning. When Alvin nodded, Brittany wiggled her hips playfully and winked at him. "Then let's get started." She said.

Her head went between Alvin's widely spread legs, taking a small sniff of his balls, her body shuddering in excitement as she inhaled his masculine scent. The smell filled her nose and made her mouth water with need. Brittany ignored the urge to take in his erection and continued to lick and sniff at Alvin's crotch.

"A-Alvin…." She was only able to moan out his name before she rolled from on top of him. Brittany's lips met with his in another heated kiss. Their tongues met inside Alvin's mouth this time, and together they let out the softest of moans.

Brittany pressed her body onto his as the kiss deepened. She coiled her tongue around Alvin's and pulled it into her mouth, sucking on it gently as her breathing quickened. She felt something inside her begin. A warm, nearly hot, sensation surging throughout her body. A burning desire had been ignited, driving her hunger for Alvin. She pulled away from him, panting quite loudly as she stared into his eyes.

"I… I need you…" she whispered.

Her electric blue gaze was caught in his amber eyes. The flame of passion burned bright within them both, spurring them to stay as close as possible. Overcome by something unknown to her, Brittany's paws were rubbing along her counterpart's chest. She brought her face towards his body and planted a soft kiss on his stomach, slowly working her way downwards.

***Brittany's POV***

God damn it… What's wrong with me? My body's doing this stuff on its own! Or is it? I've never even considered this before… but now that this heat, this… fire… it's burning brightly within me. It's drawing me closer to him…

I continued my trail of soft kisses until I reached his crotch. There it was again, that same smell that started all of this. He was already kind of hard down here, the tip of his cock was pressing against my nose.

Sweet Jesus I swear I've never smelled anything so exciting in my life. I felt my mouth start to water, and a weird tingling began in my lower areas. 'I'm getting horny just by the sight…' I thought. I simply rubbed my thighs together, enjoying the pleasure that went through my body.

My hunger for him was increasing with every passing second, and I could ignore it no longer. Though a little nervous, I took his tip into my mouth and started to suck on it. His taste was stronger here; it was already dancing about in my mouth. I gave a soft moan of bliss as I slowly took in the rest of his length, all until my nose was pressed against his belly.

***Normal POV***

Alvin gasped in surprise as he peered between his legs, a soft blush growing on his cheeks as he watched Brittany service his sensitive dick. He laid his head onto the soft, pink pillow as his lips parted in a quiet moan.

"O-Ohhh…. Keep that up…" Alvin moaned. His eyes fluttered closed as he reached down. He started scratching behind Brittany's ear, gaining a moan from her. A thin strand of precum squirted out from his tip, right into Brittany's mouth.

She swallowed it hungrily, her own eyes flying shut as she dragged her tongue along the underside of Alvin's cock, urging more precum to leak into her mouth.

It has an odd taste, a mix between sweet and salty. Brittany licked up every drop of the clear liquid as it dribbled into her waiting maw.

Alvin's blush returned to his cheeks, a pale red amongst his cheek fur. He let out a yelp as Brittany started to work her head up and down his length, her teeth lightly nibbling along the sides. His claws dug into the bed, groaning as he thrust his hips forward.

"B-Britt…. your mouth… so hot…. Aaahh… please… more…." Alvin begged. His legs were starting to feel numb, tingling with pleasure. The tip of his tail was twitching, and warm precum sprayed out of his cock. Alvin's eyes were trying to roll to the back of his head, which he tried his best to keep closed.

Blushing slightly from his compliment, Brittany pulled his cock from her mouth and grasped it with one paw, rubbing his slick pre all over his length. "Alvin… I want you in me now… I can't wait any longer!" she panted, her eyes wide.

"A-Alright. I have an idea. "Alvin said. He pulled Brittany into his lap, his tip pressing against her tailhole. A single bead of precum oozed into her virgin hole, making the girl squirm a little in his grip.

"Be careful b-back there…" Brittany muttered, leaning her tail to the side. She let out a small squeal of pain as Alvin's dick was thrust into her ass. "I said c-careful!" she shouted.

Alvin's paws went around her body, just barely touching her nipples as he eased the rest of his length into her. "Shh…. It'll feel really good soon… I promise…" he whispered, giving her pink nubs a gentle pinch.

She let out a tiny whimper as the simple pinch sent another wave of pleasure throughout her small body. Brittany started panting in anticipation, peering back at Alvin. "You can start now…" she said.

The male grunted as he continued to massage Brittany's breasts. He pulled his member out of her hole until only the tip remained inside her. "H-Here I go, Brittany!" he shouted, plunging his erection back inside, moaning at the top of his voice. "It's t-t-tiiiight!" he squealed.

"N-No! Y-You're just so big!" Brittany argued, also moaning as her tailhole was stretched by Alvin's throbbing meat. Her paw went between her legs, rubbing against her nether lips heatedly as her ass was pounded.

Alvin pulled out of her again, keeping a firm, loving grip on his mate as he stood her up, continuously humping her asshole, moaning as her anal walls massaged his munkhood.

The warmth from his precum, plus the heat from her own body, forced Brittany to let her tongue dangle from her mouth as she panted loudly. Her pussy was steadily leaking out her sweet juice, which was starting to form a puddle on the bed. "Alvin… fuck me harder… pleeeease…" she pleaded, leaning her head onto his.

He gave a small nod as he leaned her forward, letting Brittany stand on all fours. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed blissfully, peering down at her. "H-How is it so far?" he asked, letting out another jet of precum.

"It's awesome…. Nnngh… but… please don't stop now…. Keep going, Alvie…" Brittany responded, backing up so that her butt was pressed against Alvin's body. She lowered the front half of her body until her breasts was squished on the covers.

Alvin's pre continued to coat her walls, making it much easier for him to slide his cock back and forth, hitting nearly every sweet spot along the way. He let out a louder moan as he felt something building up in his balls, something warm.

"B-Brittany…. It's comiiiing…" Alvin whined, speeding up again on the girl below.

"W-Wait! Don't let it out yet!" Brittany yelped.

Reluctantly, Alvin pulled his member out of her hole, panting heavily as his climax died away. "W-Why not?" he asked.

Brittany rolled over onto her back, rubbing her boobs as she spread her legs apart, revealing her dripping wet core. "I-I want you… In there…" she answered.

He blushed as he stared at Brittany's drooling cunny, the bright pink flesh inside glistening. Alvin licked his lips before smashing his face between her thighs, dragging his tongue all over her lower lips, even letting out the softest of moans as her sweet taste jumped and danced along his taste buds.

"O-Ohhh fuck… deeper Alvin…" Brittany moaned. She wrapped her legs around his head, holding him down to her crotch.

***Alvin's POV***

Alright. She didn't really have to keep my head pressed down to her crotch. Even if she moved her legs right now, I'd still eat out her cute little pussy. I mean, it's so damn sweet tasting… Who wouldn't want it?

"H-Harder! Deeper! Ooohh Alvin! I'm getting so cloooooose!" Brittany shouted.

'God. Everything about her is… SEXY! Her moans are such a turn on!' I thought. Though I would have loved to make her gush, I pulled away from her tight grip, smiling at her.

"Hold it in, Britt." I told her. Oh if only you'd have seen her face. It was a mix of anger, and mild amusement. "I hear that it's much better if you let the feeling go away for a while." I said.

"You're the biggest tease I've ever met, Alvin Seville." Brittany said, rubbing her lower lips with a finger.

I scoffed and bent downwards, placing a little kiss on her cheek. "Relax. I just wanted to try a different position to get us in the mood." I replied.

Before she could reply, I had us both back in the sixty-nine position. She seemed to understand the gesture, 'cause she was already licking around my crotch as if it was her last meal or something. I moaned quite loudly as I pulled her hips close to my mouth, this time all my focus was on one area only. I managed to work my nose inside her cunt as well as my mouth, slurping on the wetness of Brittany's vagina. She just tasted so damn sweet; I nearly forgot why I changed our position in the first place.

Giving myself a mental shake, I pressed deeper, eventually pulling out a long, wailing moan from her. 'Ha! Found your clit, Brittany!' I thought.

"Alviiiiiiin!" Brittany whined, panting heavily as the sudden spike in pleasure faded away. She then started humping my muzzle against her clit, as well as her sweet spots.

***Brittany's POV***

Oh why does he have to be such a sexy tease? Not only did he make me practically scream his name, I was also pushing my hips to his face, as if I was trying to get even more of him inside me. And his nose brushing against my most sensitive parts wasn't helping neither.

"Again… please do that agaaaain!" I whimpered. All this pleasure had my head spinning, like I was caught in a twister or something. I was so caught up in my cloud; I forgot to give Alvin pleasure as well. Oh well, time to fix that.

I snapped out of my blissful stupor and tucked my head between his soft, furry thighs, completely engulfing his munkhood. Not wanting him to cum too early, I kept things on the low, working my head along his length a few times while giving him the best blowjob I could manage.

Alvin's satisfied moans only made me want to continue going, despite the wild urge to stop and literally fuck his perfect, fuzzy face. His flavor was flooding my mouth, along with my own drool. I swallowed the combined saliva and precum. Damn it tastes so… so… perfect…

"Mmm… feed me more, Alvin…" I moaned. I slid my tongue over his peephole. I guess he was getting pretty close, because he started thrusting that thick, yummy cock in and out of my mouth. I ignored the strange sense of irony and just let him have his way with my face, even giggling quietly every time his balls touched my nose.

Then, he just, I dunno, pulled away. That pleasure, that wild, blissful, super exciting feeling of pleasure died almost instantly. I looked back to him and let out a pitiful whine, desperate to regain that feeling again. 'I can't believe this… I never whine… but just this foreplay is making me… different…' I thought.

***Normal POV***

"W-Why do you keep stopping?" Brittany asked, giving Alvin a pleading stare.

The male just shrugged as he shifted their position yet again, this time lying on top of Brittany's belly.

"It's called edging. Apparently, the longer you hold back your orgasm, the better it feels, and the more cum you let out." he replied. Alvin grinned as he pressed the very tip of his cock onto Brittany's soaked pussy, playfully sliding it along her slit.

She moaned once more, the same pleasure from before refilling her body. Brittany's moans grew louder as Alvin drove his cock deep within her nethers. Her walls tightened around his length, massaging it as Alvin plunged deeper inside her.

Brittany whined as Alvin's dick poked against something within her. She looked towards him, worry filling her gaze. "Be gentle…" she begged.

"Don't worry. I promise it won't hurt for very long." Alvin told her, pulling her into a kiss as he slammed through her hymen.

She screamed into his mouth, a tear streaming from each eye. All pleasure was replaced by a searing pain shooting fiercely through her body. Brittany writhed beneath Alvin, whimpering quietly.

Alvin's paws went to her chest, lightly groping her breasts as he broke their kiss. "Just relax…." He told her. His gesture seemed to ease her pain, for the chipette's breathing went back to normal, and she looked into his eyes with a loving stare.

"Take me…" was all she said.

"A-Alright Britt… Phew… Lordy you're tight…" Alvin sighed. This time, he didn't pull out. No, he did the exact opposite. Wriggling his hips a bit, Alvin's cock twitched and rubbed against the slick walls of her tunnel.

Her tongue hung from the side of her mouth as she panted loudly, her body heating up again. Brittany tightened her pussy around Alvin's cock, making him moan louder and louder with each strong clench of her walls. "I-I swear… You're gonna make me c-cum!" she squealed, pulling Alvin's furry body closer to her own.

"F-Fuck.. can't edge this t-time…" Alvin grunted. He leaned his head forward and tok one of Brittany's nipples into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on the little pink nub with much finesse. Soon, the sweet warmth of her milk was leaking into his mouth, which of course, he swallowed thirstily. His eyes snapped shut as he nursed on his lover's milk, loving every second of it.

Brittany was thrusting her hips in perfect unison to Alvin's, their hips meeting with a wet, muffled smack. Her whines and moans simply grew louder and louder as her climax neared yet again. "O-Oh fuuuck…. I-I can't hold iiit…" she whimpered. Her love tunnel clamped down onto Alvin's member as she let out her loudest, final moan. "Alviiiiiin!"

Alvin squealed loudly as the sudden vice-like tightness. He gave a few more powerful thrusts before driving his length in as deep as it could possibly go. "B-Brittanyyyy!"

They both held each other close in a tight embrace as they let out a last shout in perfect harmony. "I-I'm cummiiiiiiing!"

Their lips meet again in a deep, passion fueled kiss as they released their loada at the same time, Brittany's warm Chipette cum splattering and mixing with Alvin's chipmunk cum deep within her womb.

It was about a minute or so before they parted again, panting louder than ever as the warmth of their afterglows settled in. No words were spoken, just the strange melody of their exhaustion.

Brittany's paw shakily moved towards their messy crotches, completely coating her first two fingers in their mixture of cum. She gave a weak smile before putting her pointer into her mouth, sucking off their cum. Her tail wagged, slowly yet happily as their combined flavor danced along her tongue.

"H-Hey… don't hog it all… I still want some…" Alvin finally said, taking her middle finger into his mouth, slowly licking away the delicious mixture. He let out a satisfied sigh as he pulled his wilting member out of his counterpart. Some of their cum trickled out of Brittany, who simply giggled and locked her gaze with Alvin's.

"W-Wow… You really know how to please a girl…." She sighed, eyes trying to close themselves.

Alvin chuckled softly and rolled from on top of her, lying right by her side as he pulled Brittany into another close hug. "And y-you really know how to please a guy…" he said, giving her nose a small kiss.

As she laughed to herself, Brittany's gaze fell on the window. A few flakes of snow had begun to fall down, some melting immediately, while the others stuck and stayed.

"Guess you got your white Christmas, eh Alvie?" Brittany asked, closing her eyes slowly.

"Hehe… Yeah… I guess I did…" Alvin responded, rubbing his eyes as, they too, fell shut.

The two of them were soon out cold, fast asleep, and into their own dreamland. Outside, the snow continued to fall, eventually covering the ground in its white blanket, awaiting for the first rays of the dawning sun.


	16. Lucky Ellie

Eleanor blushed a dark shade of pink. She was sitting in The Chipmunks' room, Theodore's bed to be more precise. She was blushing at the sight of, not one, nor two, but all three Seville boys, completely naked and sitting around her. Each one of them had a throbbing erection, eyes wide as they stared at her.

"Um… Theo? Remind me again why you invited me here." Eleanor said, keeping the light green robe she wore tight around her body.

Theodore smiled as he scooted closer to her, kissing her cheek. "You gave me such a wonderful experience last night, so I decided to return the favor." He replied.

She gave a nervous chuckle as her gazed moved about. 'Hmm... Simon's bigger than Theodore… by about two inches, it seems… and Alvin is an inch bigger than Theo…' she thought, her blush slowly spreading.

The thought of the three males erections were making her lower lips moist, her sweet scent already being released into the air. It didn't take long for the boys to catch on to the smell, their cocks giving a twitch of anticipation as they inhaled the arousing sweet smell.

"Wow Theo… You weren't kiddin' when ya told us how luscious she smelled…." Alvin muttered, blue eyes closing slowly. He soon had his head tucked nicely between her plump thighs, breathing in her savory fragrance. He licked his lips and gave a sly grin as he looked into Eleanor's chocolate brown eyes.

She let out a loud gasp and covered her mouth, moaning softly. Alvin's warm, smooth tongue had gingerly brushed against her pussy. Eleanor then shifted onto her right side, raising her left leg to the air as she peered down at Alvin.

"Y-You can continue…" she whispered.

Alvin gave her another grin before holding up the chubby girl's leg. His soft hands went to rubbing the smooth flesh beneath her equally smooth fur. "C'mon guys, join in." Alvin invited.

"P-Please…" Eleanor murred, looking at the other two boys.

Simon smiled and laid down behind Eleanor. His nose rubbed against her plump buttocks and he wiggled the tip of his nose against her butt crack, taking in the odd, musky scent. Ever so timid, Simon slowly spread her butt cheeks apart to reveal the source of the scent. Her puckered butthole was there, twitching in his face.

Overcome, Simon slid his tongue right into Eleanor's tight hole, wriggling his saliva coated tongue against her clenching walls. A satisfied squeak escaped his lips as her hole massaged his tongue, as if trying to milk it. It squeezed down and pulled deeper, making him press his face up against Ellie's ass.

"Gmmmph… a little unusual… but…. Highly enjoyable…." He muttered, suckling on the chubby girl's anal star.

Now Eleanor's gaze fell onto Theodore, who had his eyes closed tight as he stroked his thick munkhood, panting and grunting as he sped up on himself, already leaking his warm, slick precum onto the bed sheets. "Theo… come play with my tits, please…" she begged.

Theodore's eyes instantly snapped open as he found himself staring at his counterpart's chest. His paws grabbed her breasts and squeezed them a bit. He licked his lips, rubbing his palms on her nipples as he leaned into a heated, wet kiss.

"You're getting really wet, Eleanor. I hope you aren't about to cum already." Alvin said. He continued to lick and suck on her dripping nether lips, slurping loudly as he swallowed her sweet fluid. His mouth was being filled faster than he could swallow, causing some of the tasty juice to dribble down his cheeks. "How's her ass taste, Si?" he asked between licks.

Simon didn't reply to his elder brother, too caught up with pleasuring Ellie to pay any attention to him. His tongue continuously slid in and out of her butthole, leaving traces of saliva in its wake. His grey eyes flew closed as he reached down to his own crotch, stroking his hardened member. He let out a quiet moan as more of his tongue slid inside Eleanor's depths.

"Aaaahh…. H-Hot damn you three are amaziiiing…." Eleanor whined, panting hotly as her eyes flew shut.

Theodore leaned close to Eleanor, whispering in her ear. "Ellie… can you suck my dick again?" he asked, blushing softly.

She gave him a smile and nodded. "I'll suck that cock of yours anytime, Teddy Bear." She said.

Theodore shifted upwards, pressing his throbbing erection to her mouth. Eleanor giggled and moved away from his crotch, blushing softly.

"I want you guys in me now." She said.

"I call her pussy!" Alvin cheered, lying onto his back. His cock was twitching to and fro in excitement, a trail of precum going down his length.

Stifling a laugh, Eleanor laid on top of him, wiggling her butt. "Do you wanna take my ass, Simon?" she asked.

He blushed and nodded. "O-Of course Eleanor, if you wouldn't mind…"he responded, his voice trance-like as he stared at Eleanor's plush rear end. He got on his knees behind her, rubbing the tip of his cock on her hole.

Theodore's paw touched Ellie's chin, raising her head a little as he sat down in front of her. "Open up Eleanor." He said, smiling.

She took the head of her counterpart's erection into her mouth, sighing inwardly as his taste spread over her tongue. Eleanor glanced behind herself, signaling the other two to enter her.

Alvin wasted no time, quickly grabbing Eleanor's wide hips and pulling her sopping wet pussy onto his cock, moaning in ecstasy as her walls clamped down on his member powerfully.

"C-Come on, Simon... just shove it in meeee…" Eleanor moaned around Theodore's dick, spreading her butt cheeks. Her asshole twitched a few times as the bespectacled munk got closer. She let loose with a loud moan as Simon's prick pushed inside her hole, getting the same, amazing stretch in both her holes.

"W-Wowww…. She's tiiiiiight…." Simon groaned. Before long, he was already leaking preseed into her ass, grunting as he pulled his cock out until only the tip stayed inside. And without warning, he forced his way back in, moaning loudly as his hips met with Eleanor's with a loud 'smack'.

***Theodore's POV***

Did I think any of this was wrong? No. Was sharing my girlfriend with my brothers for a night a bad idea? No. I thought Eleanor's mouth felt amazing last night, but now… wow. There's no way I can explain it.

It was the perfect temperature in there, not to mention it was nice and moist. Laying on my back and spreading my legs, I felt Eleanor's beautiful head start to work itself up and down my length.

"Eleanor… faster please….." I moaned, reaching down to scratch behind her left ear. I could tell by how she shuddered and moaned that I was doing something right.

My precum continued to spurt into her mouth in thick ribbons, which she swallowed down almost instantly. I bit my lip to try and contain my moans, but to no avail, I ended up nearly screaming in bliss when I felt those soft, warm paws caress my balls. Christ, does this Chipette know all of my pleasure points? If so, I pray that she keeps teasing them!

I honestly think she got the message, because the next thing I knew, my butt was raised a little off the bed and she had two fingers shoved straight up my butthole. I whined loudly, nearly driven crazy from the pleasure. And that awesome scissor-like thing she does with her fingers? Wow. How did I NOT shoot immediately?

I think I was the one making the most noise out of the four of us, which I wouldn't doubt. I've always been kinda sensitive down there...

Plus, both Alvin and Simon's moans were turning me way on. God damn it, why do their voices have to be so sexy and arousing? I swear I'm gonna shoot hard if this keeps up any longer!

***Alvin's POV***

Alright, I'll admit, Eleanor's cootchie is soooo much better than I thought it would be! The way it clenched and pulled on my cock was, in a word, awesome! Not to mention how freakin' wet it was in there.

It feels like Niagara Falls or something in here. I was leaking out pre like a damn faucet, and God I loved every last moment of it. If I had known that Eleanor was this amazing, I would have taken her a looong time ago!

"Oh my Gooooood! Eleanooooor!" I squealed.

Theodore is one lucky munk if he's got a girl like Ellie. Hell, if they had sex every night, I wouldn't blame him! I sped up my thrusts into Ellie, just a bit, and lo and behold, more of those sweet moans met my ears. They're such turn-ons… I mean, if you heard a hot girl moaning around a mouthful of cock, wouldn't you be horny as well?

Then those wonderful walls tightened their grip on my munkhood, forcing out another stream of pre. And truth be told, I never cum early, not even when I masturbate. It always takes me a good while, but now that I'm balls deep inside Eleanor, I have the feeling that I'm gonna cum hard.

And while I'm talkin' about Eleanor… Those tits. They were right in my face, I mean RIGHT THERE in my face. Her nipples were bright pink and erect, as if they were just begging me to suck them. So… I did. I took her left nipple into my mouth and started to suckle like a baby munk, my other hand began to rub and pinch the other one, gaining more of those pleasure filled moans from her.

'Holy…. She's leaking milk!' I thought. At first I thought nothing of it, but eventually the taste of fresh Chipette milk danced along my taste buds. Oh why must I be a sucker for milk? Even the sight of the stuff made me 'excited', and I drank down every last drop she offered to me.

***Normal POV***

Eleanor whined as loud as she could around her mouthful as she was pleasured by the three horny boys. Every last part of her body was tingling with waves of pleasure and excitement.

She didn't even have to move, yet she did anyway, constantly switching between Alvin and Simon's cocks, each one pumping her full with their slick, silvery precum. Her nethers were quivering around Alvin's cock, coating it with her warm juice as he sped up on her yet again.

Even Simon began to moan louder as he reached his peak, laying directly over Eleanor's back as he rubbed her breasts, keeping them close to Alvin, who was gratefully slurping up the white fluid.

Theodore let out a loud mix between a moan and a whimper as his asshole was stretched by Eleanor, who had managed to get all her fingers inside his sensitive hole. His cock let out several more thick streams of pre as he held on to both sides of Eleanor's head, desperately thrusting his dick in and out of her mouth.

She accepted the gesture, holding her mouth wide open as he bucked in and out of her mouth. She made sure to slide her tongue all over his cock and twirl it around his cock head every time. Eleanor greedily swallowed his precum, eventually grabbing his chubby ass and pulling his crotch all the way to her face, burying her nose in his soft fur as she let out the loudest moan she could manage.

***Eleanor's POV***

What a night this has turned out to be. Here I am, being fucked in all three of my holes, by three super-hot boys. If I were still a screaming fangirl, I'd have passed out a long time ago. I mean, be honest, how many girls can last this long, when every last part of your body feels like its melting? I swear it's so hot in here, plus I can barely feel anything else than pleasure, if someone was to kill me, I wouldn't notice!

I whimpered softly as I felt the three of them pull away from me, each one getting to their knees and stroking those sexy, hard dicks in front of my face. It took about three seconds for me to realize what they were doing, though. I whined in excitement and anticipation as my tongue flicked over their drooling cumslits, taking in the combined taste of their precum.

It's what happened next that surprised me. One second, I was licking and sucking on their penises, the next second, they had backed away from me and let out a collective moan as they climaxed, shooting my naked body with their hot cum. I held my mouth open and cradled my breasts, getting a good mouthful of their mix as well as a nice coating on my tits.

By the time they finished, I was literally a hot mess.

Though I enjoyed my little cum bath, there was one problem. They didn't let me cum. I looked at Theodore and gave a small smile.

"T-Teddy… care to help me? I didn't cum with you guys…." I said.

Now I had thought that Theo would have accepted, but actually… Simon was already there…

***Simon's POV***

Don't judge me, alright? She was just lying there, and I couldn't resist the alluring fragrance of her nether region, okay? Anyway, now I had my head between those thick, luscious thighs, eyes closed while I took her clit into my mouth, nibbling and sucking on it. Eleanor's moans rang throughout the room as she nearly went limp from the teasing.

When I felt her walls tighten up, I pulled away. When she looked down at me with a disappointed stare, I decided to double my efforts. I rolled her onto her stomach and smiled. "Get on your hands and knees, please." I said.

She did, and looked at me between her legs. "Stop teasing me so much, Simon… I wanna cum…" she whined. I'll admit to one thing. The sound of her begging was kinda making me hard again, but I chose to be merciful to the beautiful, chubby Chipette.

Yet again, my head was between those lush, smooth legs of hers. I put my hand on her butt and gently worked my thumb into her asshole, while my tongue disappeared into her vagina, wiggling against her inner tunnel.

I knew she wouldn't last long, so I managed to work my muzzle inside her cunny. Once in, my tongue reacted on its own, lashing and dragging itself over her g-spot, causing her to let out the loudest moan, much louder than the others from tonight.

My face was soon covered in that sweet female cum, which practically blasted forth from inside Eleanor. I let her ride out her orgasm, needlessly licking her sensitive clit as her powerful climax died away. She finished a few seconds later, panting and gasping for breath as her afterglow set in.

***Normal POV, Time Skip, ten minutes later***

They were all downstairs, laying quite close together on the couch as they watched a few cartoons. Alvin was cuddling with Simon, and Theodore was sitting with Eleanor, who had her head resting in his lap.

A few footsteps were heard, causing the four to turn their attention to the staircase. There stood Dave, his eyes red with tiredness.

"Hey guys… what was with all that noise?" he asked.

They all gulped before Alvin cleared his throat. "Uh… We were watching a funny movie… yeah, a parody of… er… The Wizard of Oz?" he said.

Dave stared back at him, a look of disbelief on his face. "How about you tell me what really happened?" he said.

Alvin sighed and bowed his head. "We were giving each other massages, and apparently we got too loud, but can you blame us? We're kids, Dave, and it felt amazing." He said.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Dave went back upstairs.

Grinning, Alvin's blue gaze flicked over to the other three. "Who would have known he'd buy it?" he asked.

Everyone simply shrugged and cuddled close together, eventually passing out on the soft couch.

**A/N**

**There ya go. Yet another chapter done for y'all. Review guys! OH! One more thing. Since school has let out for the Christmas break, you can expect more Christmas fics from me(They will be one-shots, or will they?) Also, hooray for us! The world didn't end yesterday! XD Anyhackadoodledoo, Review plz, my readers! KRS, Out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**Merry (Possibly Early) Christmas guys! So, I'm skipping our meaningless chitchat for once, and just so you know, this is Cartoon, Simonette! And for the hell of it, I've added tails! Now… *clears throat* READ ON!**

***Jeanette's POV***

I really hope that he doesn't mind. I mean honestly, it all started with a dare. Ugh. Sometimes I wonder why I can't simply stand up for myself… Anyway, I couldn't believe what I was seeing here. I never knew that Simon was so… well… big. His cock was pointed right to my mouth, though I really didn't mind. I'll take time now to admit that I've been dreaming of this moment for a long time, longer than I could remember.

He was about seven and a half inches long, and it was pretty thick. Oh, did I forget to mention that arousing, musky, male scent coming from him? Seriously, I was drooling just by the sight. It was pretty strong around his dick, but I knew where it was really coming from. I carefully tucked my head between his warm thighs, and a blush appeared on my cheeks.

My nose just barely rubbed against his ball sac, and I felt Simon tense up. A small sound, kind of like a purr, rang from him. Then I heard that sexy voice of his.

"J-Jeanette…"

Oh my God. Simon, why does your voice have to turn me on so much? I was determined to hear him moan more, much more, before this night was out. I struggled a little to scoot myself closer. As part of the dare that Brittany gave me, I had to tie up my hands and my feet with blue gift wrap with a white snowflake pattern.

"Simon? After this, can you please untie me?" I asked, making myself sound as vulnerable as possible. He nodded slowly and closed his eyes, apparently waiting for me to continue.

My naked body was shaking lightly as I continued to breathe in his arousal. I could already feel my nether region get moist from his scent. 'If I don't do something soon, I'm gonna make a mess without being touched!' I thought. I stretched out my tongue and let it slide over his balls, moaning inwardly as that amazing male flavor bathed my tongue.

Simon moaned out my name again in that same sexy tone of his. I felt one of his hands go to the back of my head to undo my hair, which I had styled in a messy ponytail for tonight. My dark brown hair cascaded down my face, but I could care much less about that right now. I was too busy licking Simon's balls to care.

I must have been doing a pretty good job with just my tongue, because I already felt some of his precum drip onto my nose. I ignored the growing urge to lick it away, much to my own displeasure.

'He tastes so good…' I thought. I did my best to give myself some pleasure as well, rubbing my thighs together so that my lower lips rubbed and grinded against each other. A loud moan slipped from my mouth as I let his balls enter my mouth, licking them, sucking them, even, very carefully, biting down on the sensitive sac.

"Oooohh fuuuuuck… Please Jeanette… don't stop…" Simon whined, holding my head even closer to his crotch, as if I would have pulled away from him at any moment. His smell became increasingly stronger, filling my nostrils instantly. I was probably drooling like an infant by now, feeling how wet his sac was.

I could feel his balls as they shifted closer to his body, almost like they were trying to leave my mouth. I sucked harder on them, giving them a nice coating of my spit. I could tell that Simon was really getting into this, because he was letting out the cutest little squeaks and whimpers as I pleasured him. Wow, had I known how sensitive he really was, I would have been doing this long ago.

'How much precum does he have? It's covering my muzzle…' I thought. I could smell him and only him. All other smells in the room had seemingly died away. Trying my best, I managed to get some of my tongue out of my mouth and swiped it over my pre covered muzzle.

"Ahh.. Jeanette… you're so good at this…" Simon complimented, scratching right behind my left ear. That's it. I need him, right now. I let his balls out of my mouth and shifted upwards, taking in his entire dick and started sucking on it like a baby sucks on a pacifier. That simple scratching just so happened to be one of my most sensitive spots. He let out a loud gasp as I continued to give him the best blowjob that I could manage, despite it being my first time…

***Simon's POV***

I don't know what's making her do this, nor do I really care about it right now. If she wants to make me feel good this way, then by all means, I'm not gonna stop her any time soon. Another squirt of precum shot out of my tip and landed on her wet tongue. I felt her drag her tongue from the base of my cock and stop directly at the ti, slurping up every drop of pre I had given her.

Though I do wonder why she's gone and tied her hands behind her back… I wouldn't mind getting a nice rubbing from those nimble, slender hands of hers. Hmm… maybe…

"Jean… please… lemme untie you now…" I begged. She nodded, or at least it felt like a nod. I reached down and, using my claws, easily cut through the wrap on her wrists, freeing her paws.

Apparently we had the same idea, because she was rubbing the soft insides of my thighs. I shivered in pure bliss and spread my legs out a little more, giving her more access to my privates. Digging my claws into the soft, light blue blankets of my bed, I gently thrusts my hips forward, pushing more of my length into Jeanette's mouth.

A moan reached my ears, but it wasn't Jeanette's. Deciding that it was just one of my own, I disregarded it and gently wrapped my legs around Jean's head, panting quietly, and quite erotically, if I do say so. It felt like my cock was just a leaking fountain of preseed, and Jeanette just steadily drank it all. Then she started to work her head up and down a bit before she pulled away from me.

"Aaahh… W-Why did you stop?" I whined, looking into her eyes.

Jeanette looked back into my eyes and smiled. She laid herself on her back, massaging her breasts as she winked playfully at me.

"I think you know why." She responded.

I couldn't stop the dark red blush that spread across my cheeks, suddenly comprehending what she was saying, My mind and my cock were telling me to go for it, so I did. I straddled her chest, my erection going right between her boobs. If I had to describe the feeling… I'd say… Like two warm, squishy pillows. My tip prodded against her nose, and my blush gradually got darker.

She gave the head of my dick a quick lick and squeezed her breasts together, sandwiching my member between her warm mounds. I don't exactly know how loud my moans were becoming, but it didn't really matter, since the others were out doing their Christmas shopping.

My tail twitched a bit, possibly from excitement. I let it straighten out and smirked at my counterpart. One of my paws went down and held the back of her head, and the other went between her soft thighs. Now as much as I would have loved to get a good titjob from the most perfect Chipette who ever lived, I found myself laying with my face between her legs in the sixty-nine position.

"Please Simon.. Please lick it…" I heard Jeanette beg. God I love the sound of her voice, so soft and soothing… I just couldn't resist doing as she asked. My tongue flicked at her soaked nether lips, and I purred as that sweet taste filled my mouth.

Instead of my length being engulfed by her warm mouth, as I had expected, I felt Jean adjust my hips a bit. I think my blush went about three shades darker before fading away for a bit. Is that… sniffing I hear? Is she sniffing my butt? I was too nervous to check, fearing that my blush would return If I did. So, I just sighed and buried my tongue inside her folds, wiggling it around inside her hot tunnel.

I swear her moans are gonna make me shoot my load all over her belly. 'Aaah! W-What was that?' I asked myself. I gave in to curiosity and peered over my shoulder, and sure enough, my blush came back, but much softer than earlier. Her tongue had just barely brushed against my tailhole, and from the look on her face, she enjoyed the taste.

***Normal POV***

The two let out a melody of moans as their tongues flicked and teased against each other's holes. Jeanette's eyes had closed as she continuously slipped her tongue in and out of Simon's asshole, savoring the new taste as it jumped in her mouth.

"S-Simon… you taste great…" she moaned, pulling his rear closer to her mouth as she resumed the rimming. 'I don't get it… I thought that this would taste terrible… but… I love it… perhaps he's been washing here more than I guessed…' she thought. She pulled her tongue out and planted a kiss on his puckered hole, suckling on it and letting her tongue slide around his asshole.

"Nnnn… Thanks Jean… You taste great a-as well…" Simon murmured. He eased his hands under her body, pulling her hips closer to his mouth as he slurped and sucked on her folds. The taste, like a sweet wine, was all over his tongue, making him shudder as he swallowed more of it. He groaned as he felt the coil of heat begin to stir in his loins, panting as he wrapped his lips around Jeanette's clit.

"Oh… I'm gonna…" he whined.

"Wait Simon… I want it in my pussy…" Jeanette murred.

The male nodded and changed their position again so that he was laying beneath Jeanette in the classic missionary style. He quickly plunged his length deep inside Jeanette. When she screamed loudly, he gasped and started to pull out of her.

"S-So sorry Jean!" he exclaimed.

Jeanette whimpered and held him close, laying directly on top of him. "D-Don't take it out…. leave it in…" she whispered, panting as the surge of pain began to die away. A single tear trailed down her cheek, which Simon kissed away.

"Are you alright, Jeanette?" he asked, running a hand through her hair.

She nodded slowly. "I-I'm fine, Simon… I just wasn't expecting it to hurt like that…" she said. Leaning her head down, her lips met with Simon's in a sweet, passion filled kiss.

***Simon's POV***

I kinda feel bad for hurting Jeanette like that… I'm supposed to be pleasuring her, not making her cry! I'm just glad that she's alright. When our lips connected, it was like fireworks. A mix of feelings soared through my body, and I'm sure the same was with Jeanette. Our tongues met inside her mouth, wrestling each other to try and pin down the other.

My God, does everything about her taste so… awesome? I swallowed a bit of her saliva as my tongue slipped pass hers, pressing hers to the roof of her mouth. It didn't remain there for long, and pretty soon, the tongue fight was in my mouth. Note to self, never underestimate the strength of Jean's tongue. My own tongue was pinned down so quickly, I nearly squeaked in surprise.

Jeanette broke out heated kiss and looked into my eyes; her own filled with burning desire. Next thing I know, I was on top of her again. What she said next, left me speechless.

"Take me Simon… make me all yours…"

If this is all a dream, I swear I don't ever want to wake up from it.

***Normal POV***

Simon planted a kiss on her neck, sucking gently on her pulse as his hands rubbed along her sides. He felt her body tense up as her lips parted in a shushed moan. He grinned a little as he gently nibbled on the hickey that had formed on her flesh, making her scream out his name in blissful excitement.

"S-Simoooon!" Jeanette squealed, her head leaning back against the pillows.

He silenced her with another quick kiss before making a trail of soft kisses down her body, stopping at her breasts. "Yes, Jeanette?" he asked, kissing both of her nipples.

Jeanette just squirmed and held his head to her chest, panting much louder. "I-I can't take this teasing…" she whined.

Simon scooted lower and quickly licked inside her navel, forcing out a loud giggle and moan from Jeanette as she writhed about in his grip.

"P-Pleeeeease!" she laughed, holding his head to her belly.

"Heh… I would, but it seems you're enjoying this." Simon replied, licking and sucking on her bellybutton, pulling out more melodious moans from her.

Jean eventually stopped laughing and was simply moaning at the top of her voice as Simon's tongue wriggled around her navel. Her juice was flowing freely from her snatch, and her cheeks flushed a bright red. "E-Enoooough… I really need you right now! Please fuck me Simon!" she screamed.

"Well why didn't you just say so? I'll give you a warning though, I won't last long after all that playing." Simon said. He smirked as he laid on top of her, pushing his hardened dick back into her soaked cunny. He let out a loud moan as her love tunnel clasped powerfully around his length, as if trying to get more of him inside her.

"Haaah! S-So damn biiiiiig!" Jeanette squealed, thrusting her hips upwards, moaning as Simon's cock brushed against her g-spot. "I-I wanna cuuuuum…" she begged, reaching down to tug at her clit.

"Nnngh… s-so do I… and I'm already close… and we j-just started…." Simon replied, speeding up his thrusts. Hot strings of precum shot out of his tip, splattering against Jean's walls. The immense heat from her cunt was already drawing him close to orgasm, the familiar coiling feeling returning to him.

She gasped in surprise as Simon's warm mouth enclosed around her left nipple, licking the nub and softly biting it as he pounded her hole powerfully, their hips meeting with a wet 'smack'. "Oooohhh! F-Fuck meeeee!" Jeanette screamed, holding Simon's body close to her own. She was already nearing her awesome climax, and she was quite desperate to get the release. She tweaked and tugged on her sensitive clit nonstop, panting as her eyes tried to roll to the back of her head.

Simon licked her lips before pressing his own to hers in yet another kiss, moaning into her mouth as he finally came inside her, a warm flood of semen spraying right into her. He grunted softly and groaned as he emptied his hot load inside her, rubbing along her sides as he finished inside her.

Her own orgasm followed soon after. Jeanette let out a long, wailing moan as she came just as hard as he did, several thick waves of her cum splashing out onto his crotch.

Once their climaxed slowed to a stop and their afterglows set in, there was a large puddle of their mixed cum resting between their legs. Simon broke their kiss and smiled at Jeanette, his eyes already half lidded. "H-How was that for a Christmas present?" he asked.

Jeanette just smiled back, quickly kissing his nose. "I-It's what I've always wanted, Si…" she replied.

They met in one more, final kiss as their eyes shut in unison, quickly falling asleep in each other's embrace.

Outside the room, a certain pink clad Chipette had just came all over her paw, panting loudly in her afterglow. "A-Atta girl, Jeanette…" she whispered. She quickly cleaned up her mess and wandered through the halls, humming quietly to herself.

**A/N**

**Yet another chapter done guys! Seventeen chapters, fifty reviews, and over ten thousand views! All in just three months! Thank you all, and don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile! Merry Christmas to you all! KRS, Out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

**Heya guys. Kuro here, yet again, uploading the Sex Collection. Now guys, a lil' request from me. How's about givin' ol' Kuro's other stories a few reviews as well? Just saying. ANYHACK, Let's get this chapter rollin'! Brittadore, Cartoon Universe! READ ON!**

***Brittany's POV***

I let out a quiet sigh as I took another sip of wine. The view of the beach from the balcony was wonderful. The white sand, nice blue water, and a perfect sunset. Everything looked amazing from up here. I lowered the pink framed shades from my face, barely squinting as my eyes adjusted to the light.

'Where is he…' I thought.

Today was a very special day for us, one that I'll never let myself forget. The day that I became the happiest chipette in the world. Everything was going well, actually. I don't wanna sound like a clingy little child, but I'm starting to get a little worried. He left the hotel a while ago, promising to be back. But he never said where he was going, or when he'd be back.

"I love you, Brittany. I promise I'll be back later. There's something important I have to do."

What could be more important that this? I just wanna hold him close to me right now… A few years ago, I probably would have gotten mad at him, or tried to hurt him, but now, I can't imagine myself doing anything like that.

Eventually the sun went down. I was starting to get a bit of a chill, what with only wearing my bright pink bikini. I bowed my head against the railing and whimpered a bit, closing my eyes tight as a tear streamed down my face.

'Did he forget? Where is he? Is he hurt? Or… does he still care? Did he just leave me at this hotel alone?' The thoughts were shooting through my mind, each one resulting in another tear rolling down my cheeks.

Then, my heart skipped a beat as I heard the door open. I didn't bother to look up, until I felt the familiar warmth of a hand on my shoulder, a little wet, actually.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here? It's kinda cold to be dressed like this outside, isn't it?"

I smiled. I finally raised my head and smiled. There he was. The kindest, gentlest, sweetest chipmunk I've ever met.

"Theodore!" I pulled him into a tight hug, which he returned immediately. He tensed up a bit before pressing his lips on my cheek. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just his green and black swimming shorts.

"Ehehe… I told you that I'd be back, Brittany." He said.

I couldn't stop smiling at him. 'He remembered…'

***Normal POV***

Theodore took Brittany's hand into his and led her towards the bedroom. "I'm sorry that I'm so late, sweetie. I just had to take an extra stop." He said, kissing her on the nose.

The chipette giggled and kissed his nose back, a bit of a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"And what did you pick up, Teddy?" Brittany asked, gently scratching behind his left ear. Theodore closed his eyes as he leaned into her touch. "J-Just a few special things that I'm sure you'd love." He said.

Brittany looked behind his back to see a small plastic bag hanging from his hand. The chubby boy just smiled at her.

"I don't wanna ruin the surprise, Britt." He said.

He sauntered over to the small square table and pulled out a bottle of wine. "Just a little drink for us." He said, opening the bottle. Next he took out two tall glasses and handed one to Brittany, pouring the drink into her cup, then his own.

"Happy one year anniversary, Brittany." He said, touching his glass to hers before taking a quick sip. Brittany took a large gulp from hers and sat the glass down, a smile of content on her face.

'Oh Theo….' She thought.

***Brittany's POV***

I'm glad that he didn't forget our anniversary, though I doubt that all he got me was that expensive tasting wine. What else was he keeping in that bag? I've GOT to find out! And that's when I got an idea.

I laid on the floor, on my back, of course, and rested my hands behind my head. Next I undid the top of my swimsuit so that it would only be hanging loosely around my breasts. Then, I slid down the bottom part slightly.

"Oh Teddy? Care to tell me what you're hiding?" I asked.

He turned his head towards me and a blush appeared on his face. I guess my plan was working a little too well, because not long after, there was a bulge in his shorts.

'Well well… He's more excitable than I thought…'

Theodore stared back at me, his blush deepening a few shades. I guess I was showing a bit much, considering how he went silent.

I stood up slowly, of course my clothes practically fell off, leaving me butt naked in front of him. Ignoring my sudden nakedness, I managed to take away the bag and gazed inside, gasping loudly.

***Theodore's POV***

H-Hot… She's so… hot…. Just by _looking _at her body, I got hard instantly… God, I wanted to keep it all a secret for now, but apparently those plans are ruined.

"Oh my God Theodore!" Brittany squealed. I looked to her and gave a nervous smile. She was holding a jar of peanut butter in one hand, a vibrator and a dildo in the other. My blush probably went from pink to dark red in three seconds.

"Ehehe… s-surprise…" I said, scratching the back of my head.

Brittany only gazed back at me, an unmistakable look of amusement in her eyes. What was she thinking? Why do I have a feeling that I'm gonna love it?

Then, she spoke.

"Teddy Bear… You're much more naughty than I thought you were…" she said, placing down the sex toys. She gave the jar of peanut butter to me and winked. "If you wanted to play, ya could have just asked." She said.

I nodded slowly and looked down at the jar, slowly taking off the lid. When I picked my head up, I nearly had a major nosebleed.

'H-Holy God she's sexy!' I thought. Brittany had laid herself on the floor, her legs spread while she rubbed her breasts with one hand, the other playing with her pussy.

I felt my member throb with wild arousal as I stared at her perfect body. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small butter knife(Don't judge me, I like food, okay?) and gathered some of the sticky peanut butter on it.

Not long after, I had her stomach, chest, a bit of her face, and her feet covered in peanut butter. I took a while to gaze at my 'snack' before dropping to all fours, kissing her directly on the lips.

***Normal POV***

Brittany happily returned the kiss, keeping her body as still as she could. Her sweet scent of sexual arousal soon entered the room, filling Theodore's nostrils.

He broke their kiss and started to lick at her cheeks, savoring the taste of the peanut butter.

"H-Hey! That tickles!" Brittany giggled, squirming beneath Theodore while he sucked on her other cheek. She couldn't contain her tiny laughs, and was already blushing madly. Brittany forced herself to lay still while Theodore slowly licked at her neck, sending shivers down her spine as she tried again to hold in her giggles.

"Mmm… you taste amazing…" Theodore muttered as he licked up the last bits of peanut butter from Brittany's neck. He slowed his pace a bit, dragging his tongue from her neck to her breasts.

***Theodore's POV***

Well. Doing this much earlier than I expected, but hey, I'm not complaining. I planted a few kisses around her left breast, just to make her moan a bit. Then I latched onto her nipple, gently sucking it while I twirled my tongue around her nipple. I could tell she was loving it from how she suddenly tensed up and moaned much louder than before.

"T-Theodooooore… don't stoooooop…." She begged.

I kept switching between nipples, licking, sucking, nibbling, everything I could do to excite her even further. After a while, she started leaking with milk, which by the way, goes great with peanut butter. So, I swallowed her milk happily and switched again, now sucking as hard as I could to clean off the right nipple.

The way she was moaning and moving around… let's just say that I was throbbing pretty hard when I moved on to her stomach. I only put enough peanut butter there to cover her belly button, which I've heard is a pretty sensitive spot.

The moment my tongue made contact with her navel, Brittany broke out into a laughing fit, moaning every now and then while I cleaned out her belly button.

"Like this, Brittany?" I asked. She laughed and moaned louder in response, only urging me to lick harder. I was really getting into pleasing her hear, but then a sweet smell hit my nose.

***Brittany's POV***

I will admit to one thing, and one thing only. I'm enjoying this! His tongue is so… warm and smooth… It feels so good in my navel, I don't want him to stop! Sure I'm laughing like crazy, but I'm loving the pleasure too. Unfortunately for me, he pulled away from my belly.

"Aaaahh…. Theoooo…" I whined, trying to get him to continue.

He looked back at me with a wide smile. Before I knew it, my feet were being held together and I was laughing even louder than before. He was licking my foot clean, and it felt amazing!

"Th-Theodoooore! Don't staaahahaap!" I squealed, squirming as I laughed and moaned louder. I wriggled around in his grip and my pussy was slowly getting wetter by the second, forming a puddle between my legs.

He must've loved this too, since his licks were getting slower and harder, only making me laugh more. My entire body felt like it was being tickled, and I just squirmed in bliss, wiggling my toes. My cheeks were flushing madly, a bright red amongst my fur.

I let out a loud moan as he took both of my big toes into his mouth, nibbling and sucking on them. His drool was warm and slick, giving my toes a wonderful wet feeling. I stopped trying to hold in my laughing moans, letting them out in sheer bliss as my feet were cleaned by his amazing mouth.

Theodore eventually stopped and pulled away from my feet. I dunno how long he was tickling me, but I was already missing that feeling.

As he stood up, I got a clear view of the bulge in his shorts. It was so big… and all that tickling had worked up my arousal. I gestured for him to sit down on the bed, which he did, not trying to hide the tent in his swim shorts.

He spread his legs and looked into my eyes, giving me that familiar, friendly smile. "You're gorgeous…. You have a very sexy body…" he told me as I got to my knees.

"Thank you… so do you…" I responded. Slowly, I leaned my face forward to nuzzle at his heavy, bulging groin, taking in his scent as I did so. It pulsed and throbbed against my nose as I pressed against him.

Theodore moaned quietly and closed his eyes. He spread his legs a little wider to give me better range of his crotch.

I felt a strong pulse as I stuck my tongue out to lick his balls. Suddenly I was desparate to taste him. I took the strings of his shorts into my mouth and tugged at them until they were loose enough for me to slide his shorts off of his body.

"Is something wrong?" Theodore asked, his voice showing the slightest hint of worry.

Is there something wrong? Is there something wrong? Hell no! He's got the biggest cock I've ever seen! It looked about six or seven inches long, and was pretty thick. I could see a few of the veins on his member pulsing as blood rushed through them. This was possibly the most delicious thing I've ever laid my eyes on.

"N-No Teddy…. I just…" I took his length into my hand and gave it a quick lick. We both shuddered while his taste danced along my tongue. I was driven by my hunger for him now, dragging my tongue from base to head, savoring his unique flavor as my eyes slowly closed.

Theodore moaned, but I was determined to get him to scream my name. I slid more of his wonderful thickness into my mouth until the head was in my throat. I started to suck on him as hard as I could, twirling my spit covered tongue all over his dick

One of my hands went to rubbing and squeezing his balls, plump with their load that I was after. I felt his hand touch the back of my head, caressing my hair while I gently nibbled along his cock, my tongue flicking against his veins.

"Ooohh… Brittanyyy…." He moaned.

Perfect! He's _moaning_ my name, but not yet _screaming_ it. I started to bob my head up and down his tasty meat, using every muscle in my mouth and throat to squeeze and suck on him.

'His pre tastes like syrup…' I thought, closing my eyes tight as I slurped up his sweet precum.

It took all of my will to not push him onto his back and suck his delicious cock even harder until the pink flesh turned red from all the attention. I kept a steady pace while I continued to give my lover pleasure that would put a pornstar to shame.

My tongue wrapped around the head of his cock, tugging on it as he fed me more of that sweet pre. Oh how I wanted his seed on my tongue… I want it all gushing down my throat… Suddenly his dick twitched hard in my mouth. His moans were steadily growing louder and his balls started to shift closer to his crotch.

'Yes! Give it to me Teddy! Gimme your dick spit!' I thought, opening my mouth wide as I flicked my tongue all over the sensitive head of his dick, catching almost every strand of hot precum as it flew from his length.

His eyes closed as the sounds grew even louder. I knew it was the best feeling he had ever experienced while I suckled his meat, getting a good amount of it in my throat. I tried to speed up again as his groin twitched once more. 'Here it comes!' I thought.

"Brittany! I'm gonna… B-BRITTANYYYYY!" Theodore screamed. His cock gave one last strong pulse as I pulled away; stroking his length as it finally erupted with that hot cock cream, shooting directly into my mouth. There was so much, it even splattered against my cheeks and my chin.

Holy God, I loved the odd, slimy feeling of his cum sliding down my throat while I pleased him. While he came down from his afterglow, I moved and laid on the bed, spreading my legs nice and wide to reveal my drenched nether lips.

"Fuck me…" I whispered.

***Theodore's POV***

That. Was. AWESOME. I never knew that this could feel _that _good. Sure a few years ago Alvin said it was an amazing feeling, but this… wow. I can't even explain… Her mouth was just so hot…. And now she's asking me to take her! This is the best night ever!

"Well… If that's really what you want…" I muttered, laying on top of her so that our crotches rubbed against each other. I looked right into her eyes to let her know my intentions. She already knew… I rubbed the underside of my member against her puffy cunt lips. My lips met with hers in a hot, passion fueled kiss as I eased the head of my cock into her folds, gasping at the sudden tightness around my member.

One look in her eyes and I knew exactly what she wanted.

_'Take me….'_

She yelped into my mouth as I pushed through her barrier. She struggled to move, but I held her down in a loving embrace, deepening our kiss as I slid my tongue into her mouth. Brittany seemed to calm down, sucking on my tongue as my member ventured in deeper.

I broke our kiss after a while, panting as I looked at her perfect face. "Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded and licked my cheek. "I'm fine, Teddy. Please take me." She whispered. I shuddered in excitement as her hot breath touched my skin.

"O-Oh fuck…" She squeaked as my tip prodded against her cervix. I pulled back out until just my tip remained in the warmth of her folds. I raised her legs and rested her knees on my shoulders, wrapping my arms around her thighs as I slammed back inside her, our moans ringing out in perfect unity.

Brittany let out a seemingly involuntary squeal as one of my fingers went into her asshole. God she feels so good in both holes….. I lowered my body to hers until our bellies pressed together, constantly thrusting in and out of her depths as I carefully bit down on her neck, sucking on her pulse. Our bodies rocked back and forth, making the bed bounce with every thrust of my hips.

'I hope she's enjoyin' this like I am…'

We rolled over so that she was on top of me now, working herself up and down my pre spurting cock as she let out a loud moan. Our crotches were being covered in her juice, meeting with a wet squelch every time.

"Ooh… Aahhh… Uhhhn… F-Fuuuck… Aaaahhhh!" she moaned. She was losing her mind to the pleasure, and so was I. We thrust in tune with each other, moaning and groaning our strange melody together.

I rested my hands on her ass, groping it roughly as I pounded her cunny as hard as I could. Brittany let out a loud scream of passion as her knees nearly buckled. "THEODOOOOORE!"

***Brittany's POV***

I looked down at him as he grabbed my ass and held on as tight as he could. I bounced myself up and down faster and harder, desperate for release. His back arched and he let out a massive moan.

'He's gonna cum with me…. I can feel it…'

Suddenly he slammed me down until his entire cock was buried deep within my quivering folds. He did it again and again, faster… and faster… until he gave his final, hardest thrust.

Our satisfied screams filled the room soon after. Together… as one… we climaxed powerfully. We both passed out afterwards, laying with me on top of him, our crotches still a sticky, hot mess of our combined cum.

Before my eyes shut, I managed one last kiss on his soft lips, finally closing my eyes.

**A/N**

**Sooooooooo. You guys liked that, didn'tcha? Yea, I know ya did. OKAY! SO, glad you all liked it! Don't forget, do Kuro a favor and read his other stories as well, just sayin'. Anywho, enough stallin'. REVIEW GUYS! KRS, Out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**

**Heya, this chapter's pairing is Alvin/Eleanor, Cartoon version. Just so ya know, the next chapter will be Cartoon, and I swear that the one after that will be CGI, since I haven't used the CGI version in a good while. With all that said, READ ON!**

He let out a loud sigh as he fell face first on to the bright red cushions of the sofa. His dark red basketball jersey clung to his body. _'Another loss…. Man, we really stink this year….'_ He thought, covering his face with a pillow. A warm hand on his back made him peek from under the pillow. "Oh, hey Eleanor." He greeted.

The chipette was wearing a loose green shirt with long sleeves that reached pass her hands, along with dark green pajama pants. Her blond hair, usually held up in twin pigtails, was now let down, flowing down to the middle of her back.

"How was the game, Alvin?" she asked, kissing Alvin's hand gently.

Alvin sighed and sat up straight, groaning to move his tired bones. "We lost again, Ellie. I'm starting to think that basketball just isn't my thing." He replied.

She kissed Alvin's cheek. "Nonsense, Alvie. You just need some more time to get used to it. I mean, you were playing football for so long, of course it won't be so simple." Eleanor said.

"Yeah… Maybe… or maybe I'm just not as good at sports as I thought." Alvin sighed, tilting his red cap over his face.

Eleanor looked at him and a sly smile appeared on her face. "Oh Alvin… you look so exhausted…. I think I know just the thing to make ya feel better…" she whispered, leaning close to his left ear.

"Really now?" Alvin asked, returning the grin. "I'd be happy to know what you're thinking." He said.

"Follow me." Eleanor said, grabbing his hand and leading him down the hall.

***Time Skip, Ten Minutes***

Alvin sighed as he lowered his body into the warm water. The light of the bathroom was turned off, and the only source of light was a few scented candles, giving the bathroom the sweet smell of vanilla. He closed his eyes and breathed in the aroma, sighing happily.

"Wow…. You were right Ellie…. This feels amazing…." He said, peering from under his cap. Eleanor was in the water as well, completely nude, as he was. His eyes fell upon her chest and a light blush spread onto his cheeks.

He felt an odd warmth stirring in his loins, unable to break his gaze. _'Wow…. I never really thought about it…. But… Eleanor's actually… really sexy….'_ He thought.

Eleanor's eyes caught his stare and she looked down to her own chest. _'What's so special about them? They're only a little bigger than average…'_ she thought. Slowly, she scooted closer to Alvin, whose blush was slowly getting deeper. She put her hand on his cheek before taking off his cap, setting it outside the tub.

"What'cha staring at?" she asked.

"Um…. N-Nothing, Eleanor…" Alvin quickly replied, turning his head away from her.

***Alvin's POV***

Dammit… I can't believe I'm staring at her tits! God, what am I, a pervert? Oh God… I'm getting hard…. Better try and cover up…

I quickly crossed my legs to hide my growing munkhood. Hopefully Eleanor hasn't noticed it yet. She looked at me with a longing stare, and I was instantly mesmerized by her lovely chocolate brown eyes.

"Alvie… what's that smell?" she asked.

"It's vanilla, Ellie. You're the one who set the candles, remember?"

"No, not that. It's something else… whatever it is, it smells really good…" she sighed. I could see her nose twitching as she breathed in the smell. I don't know what she's talking about, to be honest. All I could smell was vanilla.

I took a deep breath as well. Sure enough, the strong scent of the vanilla candles filled my nose. But… there was something mixed into it… something sweeter…

Whatever it was, my cock obviously liked it. I could already feel it throbbing with need. "Um… Ellie? I think I know what you're smelling now…" I said.

She nodded and sat down right next to me. "I think I know what it is too…" she said. I suddenly let out a loud squeak of surprise. Eleanor's hand went underwater and brushed against my cock. "And… I see that you like it…" she whispered in my ear.

I could only moan quietly as I felt her hand work its way up and down my length. Precum was already leaking out of me as I slowly closed my eyes. God…. Her hands are so soft….

"F-Faster Eleanor… please go faster…."

My moans grew louder as she sped up her hand. She was even squeezing my member around the base, making me moan uncontrollably.

Then suddenly, she just stopped. All the pleasure went away, and I let out a disappointed whine. "Why did you stop?" I asked, looking into her eyes.

She silenced me when her lips pressed against mine. Several minutes passed before she spoke again. "Let's take this to the bed…"

Wow. I love it when she whispers like that….

***Scene Change, Eleanor's POV***

Perfect. Now he's aroused and all mine! Alvin was laying on his back with his cock still throbbing from earlier. He looked really… tempting like that. I mean, all eight inches of his munkhood was just there, waiting for me.

He looked in my eyes and I smiled. I always did like those magnificent blue eyes of his. I could tell he was just begging for more attention, and I was happy to give it to him.

"Mmm… You could have told me how much you wanted to do this…. I would have said yes, you know." I said, laying down right next to him. I kissed his chest and he let out a little laugh.

"Well I didn't wanna seem like a pervert or anythin', Ellie." He replied.

I shifted around until I was laying right on top of him, our noses lightly pressing against the other. "Well let me… help you with that…." I leaned forward until I was right by his ear, giving it a quick kiss. I felt his body tense up beneath my own as I led a trail of kisses from his ear to his neck.

"You don't have to tease…" he moaned.

Hehe, he soooo loves my teasing. I continued kissing down his body until I was at his chest. I stopped when I saw his nipples, both a bright shade of pink, standing erect. I took the right one into my mouth, softly sucking on it while holding my stare to his eyes.

Alvin tensed up and moaned out loud. His claws dug into the bed as his eyes flew shut. My tongue barely prodded against the sensitive nub as I continued. His cock throbbed hard against my rump, and I nearly lost my focus. God, why must I be aroused as well? I'm supposed to be teasing him, and he's getting me more excited than ever!

_'Wait… this is perfect! Eleanor, you're a genius!'_ I scooted my butt closer to his crotch until the top of his cock was rubbing against my rump. He moaned louder and squirmed beneath me, thrusting hips against my ass.

He whined as I licked his nipple, making a trail of saliva as I dragged my tongue down to his belly button, giving the inside a few good licks. His hands instantly went to my head, trying to hold me there.

"Eleanor! Please keep that up!" he whimpered, moaning out loud as I continued licking his navel. He's so cute when he begs. I slid my hands under him and pulled his stomach closer to my mouth, wiggling the tip of my tongue on his belly button.

Alvin even let out some weird mix between a laugh and a moan as I licked harder. His cheeks were a bright shade of red, eyes shut tight in pleasure as I started to suck up my spit. He squirmed uncontrollably, and I just laughed to myself, licking a little harder.

Eventually his hands pulled away from my head and I stopped, leaving him panting loudly as he tried to regain his breathing.

"Ya liked that, right Alvin?" I asked, already knowing his response. He nodded and finally settled down.

"Please go a little lower…"

This is so fun! I guess it's about time a rewarded my lover. I went down lower as asked and blushed.

His length throbbed by my nose, releasing that odd scent of musk that I smelled earlier in the tub. My mouth watered instantly as I started sniffing at his crotch, taking in as much of his musk as I could. I could even feel my pussy getting wet with every passing second.

***Alvin's POV***

Why must she torment me so? Why must I like it so much? I was shivering in pure anticipation as Eleanor continued to smell around my crotch. The strong smell of my musk was starting to waft its way to my own nose, causing me to get even hornier for her.

A single drop of pre formed at my tip, and Eleanor's nose eventually pressed against my erection, making more precum dribble out. I'll admit, I was just about to beg her to suck my cock as hard as she could, but they were engulfed in extreme warmth.

Eleanor's breasts were around my cock, surrounding it with her soft, squishy, large, amazing mounds. I couldn't help but moan much louder as she worked her wonderful tits up and down my dick, her tongue sliding all over the head of my cock. She started to rub her legs together while she kept on with pleasuring my sensitive length.

"Mmm… Alviiiiin…." She moaned.

Whoa… The way she just moans my name…. Two words: Super erotic. Her eyes were half lidded, still staring into my own eyes as she dragged her tongue up to the very tip of my cock. Eleanor squeezed her boobs together, practically smothering my dick in the heat of her tits.

By now my penis was twitching and throbbing in sheer bliss, obviously enjoying every second of this treatment. Clear precum simply drooled from my tip, forming somewhat of a puddle on Ellie's breasts. My eyes closed themselves as I felt my orgasm get closer.

_'Oh God…. I'm gonna fuckin' shoot!'_

I squirmed around more, panting loudly as Eleanor pleasured me. A little strand of cum spurted out of my length a minute later, landing right on her cheek.

"Oh my…. This is so delicious…." She said, licking up the tiny bit of cum.

"ELEANOOOR!" I literally screamed her name out loud as I finally released my load of warm, sticky chipmunk cum, spraying ribbon after sweet ribbon of my spunk, until her entire face was painted with my white.

As I was coming down from my extreme afterglow, Eleanor was steadily licking her face clean of my juice. A satisfied smile appeared on her face as she turned away from me.

I think it's safe to say that I got an instant boner soon after. She bent over so that her front half was laying on the bed and that her plump, round ass was presented to me. My blush was at least a shade darker than my favorite red cap by now, and I have a feeling that it was trying to get darker.

"Please fuck me now Alvin…. I want you in my asshole right now…. Please give it to me…." She begged.

Tch. No need to ask twice! I had my face close to her ass in no time, mainly her asshole as I steadily breathed in the strange, alluring fragrance of her asshole. While I was busy with taking in her smell, I stuck a finger into Eleanor's mouth, letting her suck on it and cover it with her spit.

I started to lick at her butthole, letting some of my drool seep inside Eleanor. She moaned around my finger and scooted her rear end closer to my face.

***Eleanor's POV***

I can't take it! I can't take the teasing! I need Alvin, right here, right now! I don't know how much more of this teasing I can take! I kept on moaning louder and louder as his tongue probed my asshole, slipping inside every now and then, just to leave a nice trace of his warm saliva.

I even started to hear some moans emit from Alvin… Is he really enjoying this as much as I am? I tried to turn around to look, but he kept my head forward. Unable to move my head much, I drooled all over his finger, until of course; he took it from my mouth. Then he got closer, pushing his lips onto mine as we met in a kiss.

Somehow I ended up on top of him, and his spit-lubed finger was deep in my asshole, stretching out the first few inches of my insides. I arched my back and threw my head back as I moaned quite loudly to the ceiling, eyes shut tight as Alvin's finger pumped in and out of my butt.

"A-ALVIN! HARDER! PLEASE HARDER!" I begged, shifting so that more of my asshole was exposed to his hand. I let out a loud gasp as a second finger disappeared in my tight hole, stretching me even further with an odd scissoring motion.

He grunted. I felt Alvin move upwards, setting me down in his lap. His fingers pulled out of my butthole. "There ya go, Ellie. I think you're loosened up enough, yes?"

"Y-Yes Alvin…."

I nearly let out an audible squeak as his cockhead was pushed into my asshole. The rest of his length followed so quickly, I hardly felt any pain at all. I settled down at his base, panting in excitement as well as anticipation, my body shuddering with desire and need.

_'Please…. Fuck me as hard as you can…. And please… don't hold back…'_

***Normal POV***

Alvin pulled his length out of Eleanor as slowly as he could, smiling at the chipette as she whined at the empty feeling.

"A-Alviiiiiiin…. No more teasing…." She whimpered.

"Relax, Ellie. Just scoot yourself a little closer." Alvin told her.

Eleanor wasted no time, already getting as close to Alvin as she could. The red clad kissed both of her nipples and grabbed her butt cheeks, spreading them to completely expose her butthole. "Hope you're ready, Ellie. I'm goin' in now." He said.

"J-J-Just do it! Pleeeeeease!" Eleanor begged, rubbing her hole on Alvin's cock desperately. Her pussy was quivering and clenching around nothing, steadily leaking her sweet juice into Alvin's lap.

He just smiled and pulled his lover into a kiss, forcing every last inch of his member into her rump. Eleanor let out a loud moan into his mouth, flicking her tongue against his as Alvin fucked her tight hole at a steady pace.

"Ah... oh... oooooh... ohhh, yes... yes... yesssssss..." Eleanor panted through ecstatic whines and groans as she bit down on her lip. "...that feels soooo gooooood... aaaah... aah... faster... harder... please..."

Alvin obliged and held on to Eleanor's wide hips, pushing her onto her back and laying right on top of her, humping her asshole much faster and harder, forcing out louder moans from the chubby girl. "Y-You feel amazing around my cock like th-this… Eleanor…." He moaned. His mouth closed around one of her nipples and started to suck on the sensitive, pale pink nub as hard as he could, twirling his tongue over it several times.

"Nya! Oh yesss! Lick it harder Alviiiiiin!" Ellie squealed, trying her best to not squirm about in Alvin's loving hold. Her cunt was now sopping wet, spilling her nectar from within her depths nonstop. Their crotches were a wet, sticky mess, meeting with a loud _'slap' _or a _'smack'_.

Alvin's tongue lashed over the areola of Eleanor's nipple, making her whine out loud in pure bliss. He even added a little pressure and gently bit down on her chest, only to make her moans increase in volume yet again.

Eleanor's hands went between her luscious, thick thighs, one hand rubbing in and around her pussy while the other pinched and tugged on her clit. Countless more waves of hot, gooey pussy juice flowed out of her like a river, making a puddle begin to form underneath them.

"O-Oh my… I'm… I can't… I'm not gonna last…." Eleanor groaned as her walls clamped down powerfully on her fingers, holding them tightly in place. Even her asshole finally gained that extra tightness around Alvin's throbbing erection, practically milking it for his seed.

"M-Me neither!" Alvin shouted. He and Eleanor both thrust their hops in unison a few more times before holding each other as closely as they possibly could, both moaning as loud as they could in their lover's ear.

"CUMMIIIIIIING!"

They both released a torrent of cum very soon afterward. Alvin's load shot directly into Eleanor's bowels and quickly flowed into her stomach, eventually to the point where her stomach had begun to swell as it was filled to the brim. And Eleanor's cum gushed out of her until it had plastered both of their crotches in sweet female cum.

"O-Oh wow…. Alvin…. Th-That was…. Awesome…" Eleanor managed to say, still lost in the blissful stupor of her afterglow.

Alvin nodded weakly in response, his eyes trying to close. He fought against the urge long enough to get a good look at Eleanor's pleasure filled expression. He gave her a very quick kiss on the cheek.

Eleanor sighed happily as she returned the kiss with a joyful smile. She lay herself right next to Alvin, yawning widely as her eyes closed slowly.

"I…. I love you…. Alvin…." She finally whispered, kissing his ear.

Alvin rolled over so that he was looking at Eleanor, eyes nearly shut.

"I love you too…. And I always will…"

They both fell asleep right after that, held tightly in each other's warm, loving embrace.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**

**Nothing important up here to read. Pairing is SimonxBrittany, Cartoon Version. Also, if you haven't noticed, from now on, thoughts will be written in _italics, like this._ Read on!**

He groaned loudly as he settled down on his bed. His light blue glasses pressed against his face when he raised his head.

"Of all the partners I could have gotten… why did I have to be paired with HER? I mean, she's really good with art, I'll admit, but… our styles are different. I'm good at body art, and she… wait a minute! Of course!" he said.

Simon realized that he was talking to himself and quickly closed his mouth, letting out a sigh as he shook his head.

"I've got to learn to stop talking to myself…" he spoke. Simon straightened his shirt and pulled his phone from his pocket, sending a quick text message.

**_BlueMunk: Hey Brittany._**

**_PinkEtte: Heyas Si. Whadaya want?_**

**_BlueMunk: Does the words 'Art Project' ring a bell?_**

**_PinkEtte: Holy Hell! We were doing that today?_**

**_BlueMunk: *facepalm* Please, just get your paints ready and come over as soon as you can._**

**_PinkEtte: And why can't you come here?_**

**_BlueMunk: -_- Because, Brittany, Theodore would be on his own if I did, and you know how he gets._**

**_PinkEtte: Oh yeah…. Well, I'll be there soon. Just let me get ready._**

**_BlueMunk: C ya._**

He tucked his phone back into his pocket, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes. Maybe he had the slightest bit of a crush on the pink wearing girl. And maybe he was secretly excited to do such a project like this with her. And maybe, just maybe, he might have wanted to do…. things with her.

_'Damn it Simon, keep your head straight. She's just a friend coming over. All you're doing is painting on her body, nothing more than that.'_ He thought to himself. _'Besides, Theodore's here.'_

**_*Time Skip, Nighttime, Scene Change, Simon's Room*_**

"Alright, Ms. Miller wants me back home before midnight, so exactly what are we supposed to do?" Brittany asked.

Simon adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat, clearly nervous. "The assignment was based on exotic animals, so, how about we go with a tiger?" he said.

The pink clad girl nodded in response. What she did next, made Simon nearly scream in shock. Brittany pulled off the dark pink robe she wore, exposing her naked body. A light blush appeared on her cheeks as she covered up her feminine areas.

Simon, on the other hand, had his hand clamped over his mouth. His cheeks flushed a dark red and he was starting to sweat.

_'Oh God oh God oh God oh God oh GOD!' _he thought.

"Stop staring like that, Simon." Brittany said.

"W-Why did you just undress?" Simon asked, turning his gaze away from his crush.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Ms. Vance didn't say _how _the art had to be. Besides, after this, I'm sure you can just censor out a few parts." She insisted. "Now for the love of God, you can stop acting like that. It isn't like we're gonna do anything bad."

"I… I don't… Alright…" Simon groaned, looking at Brittany again. He cleared his throat a second time and regained his bearing. "Okay Brittany. But there are a few things that I'd like for you to put on before we start on painting." He told her.

He produced a plastic bag from beneath his bed and handed it to the chipette. Brittany gave him an odd stare as she pulled out false fangs and a striped tail from the bag.

"You're serious?" she asked.

Simon shrugged. "Unless you have sharp teeth and an actual tail on ya, this is all we've got to work with, along with the paint, of course."

"Let's just get this over with." Brittany said, standing up straight and looking down at Simon.

His blush returned as he stared at her thighs, shaking his head quickly as he grabbed several paintbrushes, a jar of orange, black, and white paint, and a palette.

***Some time later***

"Aaaand… You're done!" Simon finally said, lowering his paint stained paws from Brittany's body.

He took a step back to admire her nude form. She was covered from head to toe in orange paint, given several black stripes along her sides, legs, and face. He painted her hands and feet completely white, save for her claws, which were given a shiny black coating. Along with that, she had a large white oval covering her breasts and belly. Even her auburn hair was painted with a few, small back stripes.

Along with all the paint, Brittany had on the fake tail and fangs. She looked down at her body and smiled, rubbing her sides. "Hmm. Not bad Si… not bad at all. And to think I didn't have to do anything."

Simon rolled his eyes and held up a camera, taking a quick picture of Brittany posing. "Now… try something a little more… tiger-ish."

She stood with a thoughtful expression on her face. Then, Brittany dropped to all fours, stretching out her claws and raised her hand, as if about to strike. She opened her mouth enough to expose the fangs, as well as her own front teeth in a silent snarl.

"Amazing! Keep that pose!" Simon cheered, taking a few more pictures of her.

Once he took about ten or so photos, Simon nodded, signaling Brittany to stop.

"Hey, do ya mind if I use your shower?" she asked.

Simon nodded again, sitting down at his computer. "Down the hall, first door to the left." He answered.

***Brittany's POV***

_'Phew… Glad he didn't notice…' _I thought, turning on the warm water. I couldn't help but to gaze at my own reflection as the sound of the shower filled the bathroom. Damn I look good, but for once, that isn't important right now. I took a nervous glance between my thighs. Sure enough, I was wet and starting to drip.

God dammit! Am I _really_ excited just because he saw me naked? Ugh… it's getting' hot in here… and I left my toy in my robe…

I opened the door, just a bit, and called out.

"Simon? Can you bring me my robe please?"

The steam was making me sweat, and the paint was starting to run down my body, already forming a bit of a puddle beneath me.

He finally brought me the robe, and I smiled, taking it from him. "Thanks Si."

"No problem." Simon walked away quickly, almost breaking into a full run.

_'Was that… a blush?'_

I shrugged off the thought. I have more important things to do. Slowly reaching into the pocket, I pulled out my favored toy, a dark pink, five-and-a-half inch long, thick dildo. It had a few small bumps along the edge, and I grinned.

"Aah… come to Brittany…" I said.

***Normal POV***

Brittany climbed into the shower, sighing happily as the water landed on her body. She took the dildo and held it to her mouth, licking at the head. She started to blush as her eyes closed and her hand went between her legs, rubbing her lower lips gently.

In her mind, she began fantasizing about the toy as she took some of the length into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the shaft, lightly caressing the bumps along the way. Brittany let out a low moan, scissoring her virgin pussy with two fingers. Her juice was running into the water, flowing down the drain along with the paint.

_'S-Simon… you taste so good….'_

Her nether lips were drenched with her own sweet liquid and the hot water. Brittany pulled her mouth off of the toy, leaving it covered in saliva. She was panting as she pushed the head of the dildo into her cunt, moaning a little louder as her walls gripped down onto the toy.

Once it was in as far as it could go, she took a deep breath before grabbing the base. Brittany pumped it in and out of her body at a slow, steady pace. Her moans grew louder for a while, spreading her smooth legs a little to better access her crotch.

She lowered her head to her chest. She touched her breasts with her other hand, placing one of the nipples into her mouth.

_'Suck it Si… your mouth… so hot on meee….. please don't stop….'_

"A-Aaaahh…. Oh my Gooood…." She moaned, thrusting her hips in rhythm to the dildo. Her body was completely clean of all paint, beads of sweat trailing down her forehead as she panted out of sheer bliss.

***With Simon***

His ear twitched. A soft sound reached him, making the blue clad look away from the computer.

_'What on earth was that? Ugh, never mind. Stay focused, Simon.'_

He turned back to the computer. He had most of the photos censored out, with only three pictures left. Simon clicked on the next one and blushed madly. A warm feeling began stirring in his body.

This picture had Brittany laying on her back, one eye closed in a sly wink, lips puckered as if she was kissing something. The fake tail was tucked between her spread legs.

_'Whoa… I… I took this?'_

He was starting to feel hot, taking off his large blue shirt and kicking off his shoes. There was a bulging tent in his pale blue boxers, and Simon groaned softly.

_'Damn… now I'm horny…. Oh well… Better handle myself…'_

***With Brittany***

_'H-Harder Simon! Fuck me harder!'_

She was lying flat on her back, humping herself with the toy as fast as she could. Her vagina was tingling like crazy, constantly leaking with her juice. Her eyes were shut tight and her cheeks were covered in a deep red blush.

"S-So gooood!" she squealed, louder than intended. Brittany quickly put her other nipple on her lips, sucking on the little nub in order to quiet herself. Her climax was getting closer and closer, filling her entire body with total excitement. She prodded her nipple with her tongue, flicking her tongue around it.

Her tongue hung from her mouth as she panted out loud, catching a few droplets of water. Her mind was in a spin, caught up it the endless waves of pleasure assaulting her body.

_'S-Simoooon! I'm.. I'm cummiiiing!'_

Suddenly, Brittany tensed up. Someone was at the bathroom door, which was still unlocked…

***Simon's POV***

"Brittany? I was just wondering if you were…. Oh God." I covered my mouth and blushed a dark shade of red.

_'Okay… there isn't a chipette in the shower… there isn't a chipette in the shower…'_

What am I thinking? Of course she was there!

"What the… SIMON?" Brittany shrieked, trying her best to cover herself up.

I quickly turned away from her for two reasons. One, I don't want her to see me blushing, and two, I'm still hard as a rock.

"Sorry! I was checking to see if you fell asleep!" I said, covering my eyes.

What she said next, though, truly left me speechless.

"Si… turn around…" she said.

I gulped and slowly turned around, facing her with my cock throbbing. "I swear Britt, I wasn't peeking!"

"Shut up and kiss me."

_'W-What? Isn't she mad? What's going on here?'_

I approached her slowly, climbing into the shower with her, pushing the curtains back. Leaning forward, I gently pressed my lips to hers.

***Normal POV***

They both sighed through their nose while they kissed, eyes shutting themselves. Simon's hand went to Brittany's cheek, cupping it as he pulled her a little closer. The chipette parted her lips to let in Simon's tongue, which went in immediately. Their tongues brushed against each other, pushing against the other in a kind of wrestling.

_'Finally….' _Brittany thought, holding her tongue down while Simon's explored her mouth.

***Brittany's POV***

Mmm… he's so cute and shy… not to mention… tasty. I rubbed my tongue against his again, getting more of his spit inside my mouth. I swallowed it and wrapped my arms around his body, pulling him closer until he was laying on top of me.

I pushed my tongue into the warmth that was his mouth. Our tongues danced together, sliding and pushing against each other as we fought. I heard him swallowing our mix of spit almost as much as I was.

_'Delicious…'_

He broke our kiss and stared at me. A thin bridge of spit connected our mouths before breaking, dangling from Simon's lip.

"Y-You're not mad?" he asked, obviously bewildered.

Shaking my head, I kissed his nose. "How can I be mad at ya, when I love ya so much?" I asked.

I could literally see the surprise fill his eyes as he stared at me. "Y-You… love me?" he asked. I nodded and kissed his cheek this time.

"If I didn't love you, would I be letting you see me ass naked?" I said.

He went silent for a while. I watched as he took off his glasses and smiled, kissing my forehead. "Thank God I got contacts, or else I wouldn't be able to see you." He said.

_'Heh… sweet talk… I like it…'_

***Normal POV***

Well… shall we continue, or are we just gonna stay like this until midnight?" Brittany asked, rubbing Simon's lower back with both hands.

Simon shuddered and nodded his head. "I wouldn't mind…" he said. Leaning forward, he started kissing Brittany's nipples, biting down on each one, careful not to harm the chipette. Brittany moaned and held his head to her chest, keeping him as close as possible as her sensitive nipples were teased even further.

He rolled over so that he was laying beneath Brittany, pressing their crotches together. His stiff cock was between her thighs, sliding against her butt cheeks. He moaned quietly, pressing his lips onto Brittany's neck as he began to suck on the sensitive skin.

Brittany gasped and pushed her rump against Simon's hardened cock, shivering in anticipation as the tip pressed against her butthole. She pulled away from him and shifted around, rubbing his cock on her pussy. "No teasing… I want you now… I can't even begin to wait…" She pulled the dildo out of her hole and licked all over the toy, swallowing her sweet juices.

Letting out a short laugh, Simon kissed Brittany's lips quickly. "I'm gonna make you feel so good…" he whispered, his warm breath making Brittany's skin tingle more.

Before she knew it, Brittany was moaning almost as loud as she could. Simon's tongue was wiggling inside her left ear. "A-Aaaah! S-Simon!" she squealed.

Simon pulled his hips back before aligning his throbbing, precum coated penis against Brittany's pussy. "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

***Brittany's POV***

At first, I didn't know what he was talking about. When he slammed his entire cock into me, I let out a loud yelp as pain shot throughout my body.

_'I-I thought that was already gone!' _

I wanted to scream at him and hit him, but his lips touched mine again, and I practically melted. The pain soon faded into nothing, and all I felt was my growing want, no, need for him. Simon started thrusting his hips forward, filling up every last inch of my cunt.

"S-Simon! FUCK MEEE!" I screamed, clinging tightly to him. He was stretching out my hole so much more than that dildo did, and I was grinding my hips against his.

He moaned my name and sped up his fucks. His breathing was loud, raspy and rough. It was almost like he was growling as he took every last bit of my innocence. I let him on top of me again and laid myself out, giving him full control as my eyes shut.

My pussy felt like it was on fire, burning with hot, pleasurable desire, and I loved ever last moment of it. He just kept going, moaning, with the occasional growl, as more of his slick precum flooded my nether region, which just let him go even faster, forcing out a loud scream from both of us.

***Simon's POV***

We both we're causing such an uproar of awesome pleasure. I grabbed her fine, large ass and squeezed it as hard as I could, moaning at the soft, squishy feel of her flesh. Her whole body was trembling powerfully, as was my own. I was completely lost in the heat of the room.

Steam rose all around the two of us, only making us both feel as if we were consumed by the heat of our arousal. I tried to open my eyes, but just ended up closing them again.

_'F-Fuck… So… damn… aaaaaahhh….' _

I was already close from before, but now I was practically on the very brink of climax. I could feel my orgasm building up along with hers, and we both let out our loudest, lust filled moans as we held each other as close as we possibly could, maybe even closer than that.

"B-Brittany! I can't hold it anymore!" I screamed.

She let out a near deafening howl of ultimate pleasure as her cunt clamped powerfully onto my cock, milking it for everything I had left.

"I-IT'S COMIIIIING!" she cried.

I thrust a few more times before pushing my cock all the way into her, pushing the head of my member into her cervix as we both climaxed at the same time, screaming out each other's names in total pleasure.

***Normal POV***

They stayed together, holding on to their lover as they panted in the heat of their combined afterglow. Simon looked into Brittany's eyes, breathing heavily in tune with hers.

"H… H-How was that?" he asked.

"Mmmmph… it was… I can't explain it…." Brittany replied. She planted a weak kiss on Simon's nose, closing her eyes as she relished in the soothing sound of the water, and Simon's breathing.

Then, a loud moan rang from outside the bathroom, making both Simon and Brittany lookup in surprise. A chubby munk was lying against the door, a puddle of cloudy white cum at his feet. He caught the two's gaze and blushed brightly.

"H-Hi…" he said sheepishly.

"Th-Theodore!? How long have you been there?" Simon asked.

The younger munk looked away. "I… I've been here for a while…" he confessed, looking to his feet.

Simon was about to scold him, until Brittany gave him a hard stare. "Don't… I have an idea…" she said. Simon just nodded slowly, keeping his mouth closed.

"Come here… Theodore…" Brittany whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

**A/N**

**Review guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Plus, go vote on my poll if ya want. Anywho, I'm outta here! KRS, Out!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**

**As promised, a CGI chapter for you alls who requested/waited for it! READ ON!**

***Eleanor's POV***

I sat down patiently, my tail wagging side to side as I watched my two beautiful, horny sisters towering above me. Reaching with my leg, I scratched at the soft light green collar around my neck, making the purple and pink heart charms jingle. Brittany and Jeanette were both watching me, their eyes filled with love and need.

"Come on Ellie… Let's play." Brittany said. She looked at Jeanette and gave her a warm smile.

Jean seemed to give a slight nod as she sat down. Heh, Brittany first, as usual.

I crawled up to them, pawstep by pawstep as I panted happily, waiting for their next command. "Raf!"

You're probably wondering why I can't talk. Why I'm on my hands and knees. Well, that's just part of the game: I'm supposed to be a dog right now, and do exactly what my masters (or in this case, mistresses) ask me to. Pretty simple, actually.

"Okay, Ellie," said Brittany, wagging a finger at me. "Sit."

I sat on my knees, my haunches planted to the floor. "Woof!"

"Can you beg?" asked Jeanette.

I sat up, holding my paws close to my chest as I panted with excitement, a trail of drool trickling down my tongue.

"Good girl," said Jeanette. "Does puppy want a little treat?"

As I nodded, she came closer, balancing a marshmallow atop my nose. But rather than to eat it up straight away, I decided to be a good puppy and hold it there for a few seconds. Who knows, maybe they might give me another one?

"Aw... who's a good girl? Who's a good girl?" cooed Brittany, giving me a scratch behind my ears. It was the best feeling ever, and I think my thumping hind legs couldn't agree more. Britt must've read my mind, because now she was holding yet another marshmallow. "Does the puppy want some more?"

"Arf!"

Brittany took the marshmallow off my nose, holding it out to me as I ate it off her paw, licking it clean. "Good girl, Ellie. Now roll over."

And roll over I did, dangling my paws playfully in mid-air. Immediately I was swarmed over by my sisters, who started rubbing and massaging my tummy with frisky paws.

"Aww... Ellie's such a good girl, isn't she, Jean?" I watched as Jeannette nodded in reply, while both pairs of eyes fell lovingly upon me as they rubbed me down.

Right now, I was in complete doggy heaven, panting and drooling beyond control as I was being rubbed and fondled in all my pleasure spots. In fact, I don't think I've been fawned over like this before, not even when my sisters and I were cuddling and making love. I don't _ever_ want to stop being their puppy.

I could've told my sisters this, of course. Instead, I leapt up with joy, and licked Brittany's face, coating her cheeks in a thin, loving layer of my warm saliva.

"Elle, that tickles! Down girl, down," cooed Brittany, patting my head.

I barked with glee, before turning to Jeanette and returning the same favour. She giggled, wiping her cheeks as she ruffled my head. "Are you hungry, puppy?"

I nodded, while I watched Brittany and Jeanette exchange a secret wink with each other.

My tail began to wag a little faster as Brittany laid down with her feet by my face. Oh Brittany, my beloved sister, where did you get your foot fetish?

"Go on," she said.

Crawling over to her, I stuck my tongue out slowly. Mmm… she's been washing her feet a lot. The scent of strawberries met my nose as I touched the tip of my tongue to her heel, licking as gently as I could. She started to laugh a little while I dragged my pink tongue along the soft pads on her foot, making her squirm around.

Peeking to the right, I saw Jeanette begin to finger her pussy, leaking her sweet juice onto the pink bed sheet. I couldn't help but to laugh a little myself as I carefully nibbled on Brittany's smallest toe.

"E-Elllieee!" Brittany squealed, and I felt a wave of pleasure trembling from her legs towards my nose. "Bad puppy! Bad puppy!" I let out a couple of happy yips, knowing that she meant it in a good way.

_'Patience, my treat. I'll make sure to please you as well…'_

Slowly and teasingly, I licked my way up Brittany's furry leg, stopping when my face was buried in her crotch. I breathed in her arousal, rubbing my thighs together to make my lower lips grind against each other. Letting out the slightest moan I could manage, I closed my eyes.

Brittany put her paw on my head, undoing my pigtails. "Lick me, Eleanor… make me cum all over your pretty face…" she sighed.

"Woooff..." I blushed a light shade of pink, the same color of my sister's cunt. She gasped and shuddered when my tongue brushed against her nether lips.

_'Mmm… so sweet…'_

Pushing forward, I started lapping inside her fragrant hole, swallowing every drop of her sweet nectar that landed in my mouth. I don't know exactly how a hungry puppy eats, but from the way Brittany moaned out my name and thrust her hips closer to me, I must've been doing it right. I licked her salivating walls a little faster, peering up at her face as I ate out her pussy. She's so cute when I do this…

She stood up, caressing my head between her thighs. I rolled onto my back and Brittany sat on my face, not that I minded. Suddenly, a loud moan escaped my lips, almost echoing inside my sister. Her paws were rubbing my nether lips, steadily being coated in my own juice.

"Mmm... I've decided I'm going to give you another treat, puppy..."

I let out a squeak of surprise and pleasure as something really warm and wet slid over my cunny. It was Jeanette, who seemed to have given up on pleasing herself. My eyes closed themselves as my paws explored Brittany's waist. I massaged her perfect, plush butt, enjoying the smooth and squishy feel of her cheeks.

"Wow Ellie… You taste much sweeter than usual," Jeanette said. I shivered and managed a tiny bark in response, spreading my legs a little wider. Jeanette gave my cunt harder and slower licks to my sensitive hole as I did so.

Brittany leaned forward until her head was right by Jean's. Her hips were bucking against me, flicking my tongue even deeper. I felt her hot breath on my clit and I couldn't stop myself from squirming and wriggling underneath her.

"You're getting soooo worked up, puppy. Maybe you'd like to cum first?" Brittany's seductive voice rang in my ears. She moved her body away from mine, settling down next to Jeanette, who had most of her muzzle stuffed into my tight, wet tunnel. Then, I nearly screamed out both their names when Jeanette's tongue slid over my g-spot, and Brittany take my clit into the moist warmth of her mouth, flicking her tongue tip all over the small nub.

Pure, blissful pleasure surged through me, forcing out a long, wailing moan. I forgot all about barking, with my whole body quivering in excitement. My juices were flowing out in a thick, continuous river, only to be gulped down by my older sisters.

_'They… They want me to cum… I'm almost there… Just a little more…. Please…'_

I heard them both moaning just as loud as I was. Their hips were pressed together as they rubbed their dripping cunts against each other, swapping their hot pussy juices while mine went down their throats.

I don't care if I'm a bitch in heat, but my climax was creeping up on me, and I tried my best to hold it back. I thrust my waist towards their heads, letting my whines and moans out free. Jeanette raised my butt off of the bed, exposing my pale pink asshole. Her lips went to my rump, sucking on my butthole while her finger fucked in and out of my pussy.

_'Ohh… Holy fuuuck… It's too muuuch… I'm… I'm gonna cum…'_

"Arrfff... arrff..." I whimpered and looked between my legs, finally letting out another bark as my eyes fluttered closed. A few more licks, and this puppy will be making a mess…

"Eleanor… give it to me… I want it…" I heard Brittany say.

Digging my claws into the bed, I let out a pitiful whine as I started gushing with cum, covering Brittany's mouth and part of her cheeks.

Jeanette shoved her tongue as far as she could into my clenching butthole, wiggling it around wildly before letting it slide out. She lowered my butt back onto the bed as I huffed and puffed in the intense afterglow.

"Mmm.. don't hog it, Britt…" Jeanette spoke. I watched in stunned silence as Jeanette pressed her lips onto Brittany's. Her eyes shut and she sighed through her nose, swallowing quietly.

_'W-Whoa… they're actually sharing it…'_

I could hear my cum swishing around as my sisters kissed, sending the sweet liquids back and forth between their mouths. The warmth of my afterglow faded, replaced by burning desire yet again. The very sight of them, rubbing all over each other's bodies while they shared my load of cum, was making me horny.

A slight whimper sounded from me, catching their attention. Brittany broke their kiss, a strand of saliva and chipette cum hanging from her bottom lip.

"You're not done yet, Eleanor," she purred, wiping her face clean of my cum.

"Ooh… I know," said Jeanette all of a sudden. She pulled Brittany aside for a moment, whispering something that even a real dog wouldn't have been able to pick up.

Whatever it was, it had to be something exciting, as I saw Brittany grin; the kind of grin she gets whenever she's in a really kinky mood...

She walked towards her pillow and reached under it, smiling at me the whole time. In her paw, were two vibrating strap-ons, one pink and the other, of course, purple. Both of them had a medium sized, vibrating, gel-like egg attached to the back.

She gave the pink one to Jeanette, putting the other one around her waist.

_'Oh yes! Please fuck me!'_

Jean laid on top of me, pushing the egg into her drooling cunt. Her voice dropped to a low, sexy whisper. "How much do you want it?"

"Raf! Raf!" _'I want it, I want it! Please give it to me Jeanette!'_

Brittany moaned quietly and mounted Jeanette from behind, teasing her asshole with the tip of the fake cock. I could feel Jean's body shudder in excitement as her rump was prodded with the vibrator. She pulled me closer, shoving the entire length of the vibrator deep into my ass.

I squealed and moaned as it shook and buzzed deep within me. I always was much more sensitive in my asshole than other places. I howled in pleasure as Jeanette pulled away from me, just leaving the tip inside my butt.

_'Do iiiiit!'_

As Brittany pushed deep inside Jeanette, she knocked her enough to make her hips thrust against mine, practically fucking me as well as Jean. Our moans rang out loud in complete unison, increasing steadily as Jeanette and Brittany gave powerful thrusts with their hips.

I squirmed under their bodies, panting like a little dog as my arousal continued to reach to climax. I couldn't keep my eyes open, and I was constantly leaking juice from my slit. Not to mention being forced into further arousal at the simple sound of my sisters as they enjoyed our little game.

Though I don't mind a nice fucking, I wished they'd at least lubed up the vibrators this time. It kinda hurts taking that kind of a toy directly into your asshole with no lube, ya know. So there I was, just moaning in the strange mix of mild pain, and extreme pleasure.

My mouth went to Jeanette's chest, sucking on her left nipple in an attempt to hold in my moans. She squeaked and pulled me even closer than before, our bodies pressed tightly against the other. Jeanette screamed out in bliss as her ass was roughly pounded by Brittany, who was moaning louder than the two of us combined.

_'Of course… Aaaah… H-Hers is on high… while ours isn't….'_

As usual, Jeanette was groaning and speeding up her thrusts first. Ha. She's gonna cum. I whined and whimpered loudly, changing my tone to be like Jeanette's arousing growl-like voice. Milk was leaking from her nipple, and I licked it up happily, letting the warmth of it caress my throat as it went to my belly.

"Ohh… oh… aaaaah… nyaaaaaa… harder Brittany…. Oooohh! F-Fuck me harder!" Jeanette moaned, scooting her ass closer to Brittany's wildly bucking crotch. I could smell her scent of complete arousal; it was practically filling the room. She gave in, letting out a long moan as her eyes shut yet again. "I'm cummiiiiiing!" she cried. Her hips thrust several more times before finally stopping at the hilt, her final, loudest moan sounded from her as she came hard, covering my ass and some of my crotch in her sticky girl cum.

Not long after, Brittany had Jeanette laying directly on me as she hammered at her ass from above, She shuddered and planted a deep kiss on the back of Jeanette's neck, her cum flowing out of her pussy freely. "Mmmmph! Jeanette! Eleanoooor!" she whined.

I climaxed last, spurting out every last drop of my cum powerfully. My orgasm lasted for about a minute before finally dying down, leaving me panting and gasping for breath as Jeanette pulled out of me.

They undid their strap-ons and laid down next to me, panting out loud as they came down from their own afterglows. I felt my collar slip away from my neck, and with it, the return of my voice.

"Oh wow…. Britt… Jean… that was amazing…." I said, letting my tongue dangle from my mouth.

Brittany and Jeanette just smiled, kissing both of my cheeks. Jeanette caressed the back of my head.

"You were really good, Eleanor," she told me. I closed my eyes, too tired to say anything else.

"Yeah Ellie, you're the best puppy ever," smiled Brittany.

I managed a small nod as I curled up in a small fluffy ball. Sleep was starting to take over me, as well as my sisters. Not sure if it's obvious yet, but I enjoy acting like a dog, well, at least for the little time when we play. The last thing I heard was both Brittany and Jeanette wish me a good night, and the promise of doing it again next time…

**A/N**

**Well. There you guys go. Another chapter finished. Hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter will be a little different, though. Review guys. KRS, Out**


	22. Dream Erotica

A/N

**Okay you guys. This chapter is gonna be different, because it'll include, yours truly, moi! It's all based on a dream I had a few nights ago. FIRST, a little image of my character for ya. Light grey colored fur all over my body, save for my hands, feet, and first half of my tail, and a star(Five point) on my left eye, which are colored black. ALSO! This chapter will have Cartoon version characters with their tails. Don't ask why, I have a thing for tails. Now… READ ON!**

***Kuro's POV***

My ears perked up when I heard my brothers. A silent sigh escaped my lips as I stood, quickly putting on my dark blue pants, following the sound of their voices.

_'Ugh. This better not be another prank, Alvin!'_

Ever since I got here, it's been jokes, gags, and more. For his sake, it better be something else.

When I walked into their shared room, I blushed a light shade of blue and nearly squealed at what I saw. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, each one of them sitting on their bed, completely naked.

"Welcome, Kuro, to the last stage of your initiation." Alvin said. He pulled me into a tight hug. I could feel his soft penis pressing against my crotch.

I squeaked and closed my eyes, letting him continue the odd gesture. My own cock was starting to harden from the attention….

"O-Oooohh… A-Alvin… We… Oh my… Keep that up…" I moaned.

Alvin just let out a silent purring sound as he felt my erection. He leaned forward and whispered directly into my ear.

"To prove that you're our brother… You have to please the three of us, with no break, all in one night." He said.

I smiled, the blush fading from my cheeks. "Alright. Challenge accepted." I responded, flicking my tail. Pushing him onto his bed, I moved pass him, sitting down next to Simon. "But you'll be last."

He grunted and gestured to Theodore. "C'mon Theo." He ordered.

"B-But.. But I wanna watch!" Theodore complained, muttering under his breath as he followed Alvin into the hall.

Simon blushed a light shade of red as I turned to him, his tail quickly covering his crotch.

_'Humph. Being shy won't help. It's just really cute to me.'_

He looked directly into my eyes while I leaned forward, petting his thigh as our lips met. My eyes closed as my tongue slid into Simon's warm mouth.

***Normal POV***

The gray munk leaned into the kiss until Simon was laying on his back. He broke their kiss and slyly pushed Simon's tail to the side, admiring his erection as it stood at attention, a full seven inches of male munk.

"Mmm… Puberty must have been kind to you." He complimented, a trickle of drool running down his cheek.

Before Simon could say anything, his mouth was agape as a loud moan escaped his lips. Kuro's pale blue colored tongue flicked against the head of his dick.

"Ohhh God…" he moaned, gently thrusting his hips upwards. Simon held Kuro's head down to his crotch, completely lost in pleasure already.

Kuro smiled and pulled Simon to his feet.

**Kuro's POV***

I stood behind Simon, humming quietly in his ear. I softly nibbled on said ear while I reached around his body until my paw stopped by his crotch.

He let out an audible moan as I took his throbbing length into my hand. Giving it a few strokes, I peeked at his crotch.

Simon's cock was uniquely colored, if I may say so. At the base, it's the same color as his fur, gradually turning pinker as you make your way towards the tip. I squeezed around the very base of his impressive cock, stimulating it with quick and short rubs.

"Y-You're such a tease…" he groaned. One of his eyes closed as he started panting out loud, a single strand of silvery precum dripping onto the carpet.

_'Mhmm… but you obviously love it.' _I sat on his bed, putting Simon in my lap so that our eyes met. His blush was darkening all the while, and I just massaged his cock as good as I could manage. His eyes shut and his mouth opened a little wider, another moan escaping his lips.

Playfully frisky, my other paw went a little lower, squeezing and rubbing all over Simon's plump balls. His sac was warm and heavy, full to the brim with his warm load.

_'Hehehe… no need to hold it back, Simon…'_

All I could hear now, was Simon's moans as I gave him my best pawjob. I sped up my paw, stroking his entire cock and groping his pulsing balls. Warm, slick precum was coming out of both uf us, my pre leaking onto Simon's twitching butthole. His slick cream coated my paw, only to get smeared onto Simon's dick. A few veins began to make themselves visible as his cock twitched and throbbed in my grip.

"H-Holy… Aaaaahh… Holy shiiiiiit… Kuro… I'm almost there… Oooh… Harder!" Simon begged.

I moved us around a little, just so that his delicious meat was pulsing by my face. He didn't have time to catch his breath before I completely took his entire munkhood into the warmth and moist hole that was my mouth.

"Mmmph!" I grunted around my mouthful.

_'Hot! He tastes like candy! Really sweet candy!'_

I held on stubbornly to Simon's hips, bobbing my head up and down on his length, lashing at his bulging veins with every part of my tongue.

His balls were starting to move closer to his body, a sign of his nearing climax. I slid my tongue over his drooling cumslit, earning an extra loud moan from my brother. He started fucking my face in a desperate attempt to reach that awesome overflow of pleasure, and I openly let him, my soft, light blue tongue slathering his dick in spit and preseed.

"...ah... aaaah... ohhh... Kuroooo... ah... ah..." Simon panted through moans and whines of pure ecstasy as he put a paw to my head. "...this... ohhhh... F-Feels... aaaaaaah... S-sooooo good... yeaaaaa... ooh... yesssss... ah... I'm... gonna... AH!"

Simon squeezed his grip on my head as he screamed loudly, cumming inside my mouth. He shouted out my name in utter bliss as he unloaded himself, dumping rope after slimy rope of his hot chipmunk cum down my throat. Every last inch of his member was stuffed into my mouth, the head keeping the cum inside my maw and down in my belly. I even let a slight groan out as my tummy expanded slightly from his large load.

By the time he finished, my stomach was twice its size. Simon's wilting cock slipped from my mouth, along with one final gush of cum onto my right cheek.

"Wow… that was amazing…" he said. "I wish I could have enjoyed it more and lasted longer, but you're too good." The teenaged munk continued.

I blushed, a very pale blue among my gray fur, as he complimented me. "Nonsense… I'm not that great…" I said.

"I beg to differ. Anyway, since you're leaving Alvin for last, I suggest you go to the kitchen. Theodore is very likely to be there." He told me.

"Heh. Thanks. I have something… _special_ in mind for him." I replied, kissing Simon's cheek as I exited the room.

***With Theodore***

"Ooooh Theooooo?" I called.

A surprise squeak came from my mouth as I stepped into the kitchen. The first this I saw, was Theodore's sexy, chubby ass. It was completely covered in both peanut butter, and grape jelly.

My mouth watered at the sight, just as Theodore turned his head to me. A deep blush was on his cheeks and his eyes were closed half way, staring directly into my eyes. He wiggled his ass a little and giggled cutely.

"Oh... Hi Kuro... I didn't really think you'd be done with Si by now..." he said.

I silenced him with a loving kiss on the lips. My tongue wandered inside the wetness of his mouth and danced around with his. We exchanged our spit a few times, savoring our combined flavor of mint and maple syrup.

_'Mmm... Naughty boy, you're sweeter than Simon...'_

Our kiss ended soon after, and Theodore swallowed our saliva with a satisfied smile. I went behind him and marveled at his large ass. His excited scent of musk steadily filled my nose.

"We're gonna have sooo much fun, Teddy..." I said.

He just shook his sexy, jiggling ass again. "I can't wait!" he giggled, raising his tail up so I could see his bright pink butthole.

Sitting down, I wrapped my arms around his thighs and started licking up the mix of peanut butter and jelly quite greedily. I felt his body tensing up and quivering blissfully as I slurped on his rump.

"O-Ohh... Kuro... clean my ass! Please!" Theodore squealed. He reached back and grabbed his tail, holding it flat over his back while I continued to lick and suck all over his trembling butt cheeks, swallowing the tasty mix.

My paw went between his legs, stopping at his crotch. I slowly started stroking his pulsing, six inch long member, rubbing the head against my palm. Warm, sticky precum smeared onto my hand, and I was loving every little drop that he offered me. Once his left ass cheek was completely mess free, I pulled my paw back and gave Theodore a hard spank.

He yelped and moaned louder, pushing his chubby rear end even closer to me. "Harder!" he whined.

I slid my tongue over his other butt cheek, licking it clean while I spanked his sexy ass again and again, watching it as it jiggled from each hit. A bright red print of my paw was left from every slap to his bum. By the time I finished cleaning his ass, Theodore's entire butt was a dark shade of red.

"Now that was a yummy treat. I think i'll reward you, my chubby bro."

Theodore only panted loudly, his cheeks (both butt and face), flushing brightly. He raised his tail and gave another seductive ass wiggle.

"Please... I want you..." he whined, looking back at me. I mounted his jiggly rear slowly, rubbing my sky blue colored shaft on his butt crack. He tensed up beneath me, taking in a sharp breath. Theo seemingly calmed down enough for me to push the head of my cock into his clenching asshole.

"Don't tease me!" Theo begged. His entire body was shuddering madly beneath me. I rolled him onto his back and raised his legs, resting his knees on my shoulders. When he stared at me with those bright green eyes, I knew just how much he wanted, no, needed me.

I laid directly on top of him, keeping my throbbing dick on his asshole. My mouth surrounded his left nipple and my whole meat was slammed deep inside his rump. We both screamed out in pleasure as cool, slimy precum spurted out of me and stuck to the inner walls of Theo's gripping hole.

He moaned and groaned in pure ecstasy as I thurst in and out of his entrance. Hearing his loud, lustful moans and groans were making me even more horny than before. I bucked myself in and out of the chubby munk with greater speed, reaching one paw down to jack his big, thick boner off. "Aaaahhh! Fuck meee!" he whined.

I continuously stroked his cock, completely coated in his precum, slowly picking up speed. My tongue twirled around his pale pink nipple, forcing him to squeal out my name. His precum even began to splatter against our chests as his arousal grew stronger and stronger, pushing him closer to his climax.

"...ohhh... Kurooo..." Theo panted through moans as he arched his back. "...ah... it's so damn big... ooooh... oooh... yes... yessss!"

_'H-Hot... so freakin' hot... Aaahh... Theodooooore...'_

"K-Kuroo... My... Ooooh! My Goooood! Kurooooo! I'm so cloooose!" Theodore screamed.

A loud grunt emitted from the both of us as we switched positions again, setting him in my lap as I went all out on him, fucking as hard and as fast as I could. Countless streams of pre shot out of our twitching, veiny members, making it that much easier for me to please him. The tip of my cock slammed against his prostate, and Theodore let out a scream loud enough to wake the neighbors. His eyes flew shut as he grabbed me and tugged me tightly, his anal walls tightening like a vice while I continued pounding into his most sensitive spot.

"I'm gonna c-c-c-cum!" Theodore yelled.

I fucked his tight, plump ass a few more times before finally burying my length into his rear, grinding my cock against his prostate as we both climaxed together, shooting out thick, sticky streams of hot and cold cum, moaning in perfect sync. Several minutes of panting and gentle kissing passed before I finally pulled out of theodore, giggling weakly as my cum steadily leaked from his widely spread hole.

"Clean me, please..." Theodore whispered. Again, he was on his hands and knees with his tail lifted enough to see his precious hole, which was still dribbling out my loads of cum. I started at the base of his butt crack, slowly and teasingly licking my way towards his savory, cum oozing hole. I quickly sucked out every bit of my cum and planted a kiss on both of his butt cheeks.

"I'd love to play some more, but I've one more client to attend to." I said, kissing Theo's soft thighs before leaving the kitchen, heading towards the bathroom.

***With Alvin, Alvin's POV***

_'D-Dammit... where is he? D-D-Did he fall asleep already?' _I thought, leaning forward against the wall of the shower. My paw was down at my crotch, stroking my cock as fast as I could. I clenched my asshole again, moaning louder as the vibrator continued to do its thing, flooding my body slowly with pleasure. I could feel my balls shift to my body and I started to breathe heavily, closing my eyes tight.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened. Among the steam, I saw a blurry gray figure approaching the shower.

_'Heh. Took long enough. I nearly blew my load without ya.'_

Kuro stepped into the shower and I could tell from his expression, what he saw was something he liked. I raised my tail, exposing the vibrator and shook my sweet ass at him for a little while. His sudden paw on my butt made me stop.

"Don't try teasing. I'm already hard as a rock, and tighter than a drum." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Well if you're gonna be so direct, I guess you don't want this." I replied, pointing to my cock. When his eyes widened, I couldn't hold back my smile. I turned around to him so he can see all eight inches of my hard, precum drooling, stiff munkhood. A trail of drool was visible, slowly going down his chin and mixing with the water.

Before I knew it, my vibrator was set to high, I had my back pressed to the wall, and Kuro's head was in between my legs. I let out a loud moan, the loudest as I could manage, and tightly gripped the back of his head. The sudden spike in pleasure nearly made me blow my load all over his face. When I looked down, Kuro was massaging my cock with both of his soft, fuzzy paws and licking all over my ball sac.

_'A-Aaaahhhhhh... This... Th-This is awesome...'_

His nose pressed against the base of my cock all the while, giving me the greatest rubbing i've ever felt. He kept his eyes on me, holding my fluttering gaze, keeping one of my balls inside the warm moisture of his mouth. Kuro's mouth soon had both of my large balls inside, and he lashed at my sensitive sac with every part of his tongue he could use.

Hot precum drooled out of my dick, rolling down Kuro's face and dripping into the water below us. He pulled away from me, and I groaned, losing the awesome pleasure in the process. Then, he dropped to all fours.

***Kuro's POV***

_'Gotcha Alvin! If I had known that's all it took to get ya hard, I would have taken care of you first!'_

He mounted me from behind, poking my butthole with his tip several times. Alvin finally penetrated my hole with his thick, pulsing cock head, making me gasp out loud in pleasure and hold my head back, howling towards the ceiling in pure pleasure. The rest of his cock followed in after the head, spreading my asshole further than it had been all night(which, in all honesty, wasn't much). I was alreadly left panting out loud as Alvin hilted at my entrance, grinding his body against me.

"Mmmmph... Tight... You haven't been fucked tonight, have ya?" Alvin asked, keeping his voice to a low whisper in my ear. He pulled his throbbing dick out of me, just to force it all the way back in, bumping my prostate. "Time to change that up..." he whispered. "I'm gonna loosen you up nicely... and I ain't holdin' back..."

Alvin started to buck his hips wildly, pounding my loosening asshole with his thick munkhood. I moaned as loud as my voice would let me, pressing my chest to the floor. He towered over me, splashing warm preseed all inside my tunnel. My own erection was stiff and leaking from each hit to my sweet spots, succumbing to pleasure with my claws desperately trying to find something to hold on to.

"Ahh... ah... y-yes... oh, yes... oh... A-aaaaaah... fuck me... fuck me harder, Alviiiin..." I pleaded. "...fuck me like there's no tomorrow... ah... ah... O-ooooohhh, fuck yeah!"

I bit my lip and shut my eyes tighter than I ever did before, panting like an animal as my ass was getting hammered hard by Alvin's amazing cock.

"A...Alvin..." I gasped through moans and groans as I arched my back. "...oh... A-Alvin... ah... ... wait..." I felt my walls tighten up, clamping down onto Alvin's pre shooting length.

"H-Hell no! I won't h-hold back or ease up!" Alvin shouted, pulling my waist close to his as he finally closed his eyes and grit his teeth, letting out a loud, wailing moan as he climaxed HARD, filling up my ass almost instantly. He continued to squirt those thick, steamy strands of chipmunk cum into my ass, decorating my inner walls with his sticky white.

I came after him, whimpering and moaning with a faint trace of lust, splattering my cum directly into the water and a little on the wall, making a nice mess of the shower before I had even begun to come down from my orgasm. Long story short, I was a sticky mess of my own and Alvin's cum when we finished.

Alvin smiled and planted a kiss on my cheek, and the rest of my body as he helped me clean myself up. Later that night, we met up in their shared room. I honestly lost track of how many times we had sex that night, but, it was enjoyable, I assure you. And who knows, maybe i'll get lucky tomorrow, or next week.

**A/N**

**Well. There ya go. You're probably thinkin' that ol' Kuro is crazy or somethin' for having this dream, but meh. That's life, ain't it? Review guys. KRS, Out!**


	23. Study Habits

**A/N**

**Just tossing this out here. Pairing is Simon/Theodore. For those of you who don't like said pairing, you're welcome to leave. If you've decided to stay, then sit back, relax, and enjoy. Read on.**

He sat at the wooden desk with one hand pressed to his cheek; the other was holding a pencil tightly, positioned over the white paper, awaiting a hint of inspiration to come to him. He wiped his forehead slowly before taking off his green turtleneck, exposing his chubby body to the air, sighing happily as the cool air caressed his form.

"Ahh… much better.." he whispered. _'Damn… why can't I think straight?'_he thought.

The fourteen year old, named Theodore, had been assigned to write a page about the mating habits of his species for a school project, and his idea tree proved to be utterly fruitless. He'd even tried looking up images online, which only resulted in his own arousal.

So there he was, uncomfy, horny, and still struggling. _'Ugh… I can't think straight like this… I gotta let off a load…'_

Theodore moved away from the desk and made his way to his bed, laying down on the soft green blankets. His hand went under the pillow, returning with a jar of lube, and a 10 inch long, ribbed dildo, with a few thick 'veins' along the length, colored a dark green.

He pulled off his tight underwear, letting his erect, seven inch, uncircumcised cock spring upwards, standing stiffly at attention, already leaking a small amount of precum. The young munk pulled back his foreskin enough to expose the head of his shaft, glossy with a coat of warm pre.

Opening the jar, he put a nice amount of the slick substance in his palm and smeared it all over the sex toy until almost every inch of it was surrounded in semi-warm lube. Theodore rolled onto his belly and lifted his chubby ass from the bed. He reached behind himself and spread his plump buttocks until his twitching asshole was revealed.

With the toy positioned right at his entrance, Theodore took a deep breath. He nearly squeaked out loud as the thick head disappeared inside him, stretching his hole wide open. His breathing quickened as he steadily eased even more of it into himself.

One inch, two inches, Theodore closed his eyes as pleasure surged through his body. His hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it up and down his member in pure bliss. A thick strand of precum jetted out of his cumslit, staining the blanket below.

Three, four, five, six, he squirmed around, clenching his anal walls powerfully around the dildo as it went deeper and deeper. Pre was coming out of his cock freely, forming a puddle between his knees. Finally… Seven. The toy was pushed inside of Theodore's rump as far as he could get it, and he let out a loud moan as he grabbed the last remaining three inches. He released his grip on his cock and began to push and pull on the dildo, twisting it around every now and then.

Red hot waves of pure pleasure rushed through his little body, sending his mind into a wild spin. His breathing became much heavier, panting loudly as he switched his position. Now he was laying on his back, with the entirety of his cock inside the moist warmth of his mouth, sucking on his member as hard as he possibly could, loudly gulping down his own precum greedily as it splattered into his maw.

He was moaning quite loudly around his mouthful, roughly fucking himself with the sex toy as he neared his climax. Theodore didn't worry about anyone intruding and seeing him like this. Alvin was out for the night, Simon was down in the basement (A.k.a., His lab), and Dave was out at the store.

Breathing a little louder, he let his length slide out of his mouth and his legs flopped down onto the bed. Theodore nearly screamed out in pure, wild pleasure as a mighty wave of euphoria took ahold of his body, nearly pushing him far over the edge.

"My my. Someone's a naughty little munk, isn't he?"

Theodore's eyes flew open in total shock at the sound of Simon's voice. He tried to scream out of fear, but Simon covered his mouth to muffle it, leaving the younger munk silent. The taller boy lowered his head until his lips wre right by Theodore's ear.

"Don't worry… I won't tell anyone…" he whispered.

Simon moved away from him slowly. Theodore saw that all Simon had on was his dark blue briefs, which had quite the noticeable bulge directly on his crotch. The blue clad pressed his lips directly on Theodore's in a hot, passion driven kiss.

Taken my total surprise, Theodore parted his lips slowly. Something hot and wet, a little slimy, slipped right inside, exploring his equally hot mouth. It was Simon's tongue, gliding against his own as they exchanged their saliva, pushing it in and out of each other's mouths.

***Theodore's POV***

I was stunned beyond belief. Simon was right on top of me as he made our kiss deeper, pinning down my tongue with almost no effort.

He touched all over me with his nimble paws, caressing every inch of my body. Everything he did was so lustful, yet passionate. Right and wrong at the same time… no…. just right… oh God it's sooo right! I could feel his bulge prodding against my balls, and I blushed a bright shade of red.

Unfortunately, our kiss didn't last for long. When he pulled away, there was a bridge of our combined saliva connecting our bottom lips.

Then, he placed a few soft, wet kisses on my neck. He made a trail of kisses from my neck, down to my chest. My blush deeped by a shade when Simon gave both my nipples a loving kiss, which were already erect with pleasure.

"S-Simoooon!" I cried out, shutting my eyes tightly. My older brother had dragged his slimy, hot tongue over my sensitive nipples. I grabbed his head gently to hold him to my chest, panting loudly with desire.

His tongue continued to flick against the right nipple and his hand was roughly pinching the other, giving it a good tug every now and then. I could tell that he was enjoying this as much as I was. Simon's cock was throbbing like crazy against my own, as if it was begging to be released from its tight prison.

I groaned loudly as he pulled away from my chest to continue kissing down my body. Next, he stopped at my belly. Both of his wonderful paws were rubbing and squeezing my chubby stomach, and I moaned in approval to his gesture. A loud sound, a mix between a laugh and a moan, escaped my lips soon after.

***Normal POV***

Simon pressed his tongue inside Theodore's navel, licking all over his sensitive bellybutton without the slightest trace of mercy. Theo was forced to let out loud laughs and moans as he squirmed beneath his older brother, holding his head to his wide tummy. Thick, sticky spit was filling Theodore's navel with each lick he received from Simon, only to have it licked up just as quickly.

"Heheha haaaahh! Hahaharder!" Theodore lsughed. He was wriggling around nonstop as Simon's tongue only pressed harder on his navel. Several minutes had passed before Simon stopped to let Theodore catch his breath.

As the younger munk recovered, Simon yanked off his own underwear. He, like Theodore, was uncircumcised, standing completely hard at an impressive eight and a half inches, and was about an inch thick. Simon rolled the chubby munk onto his back and pulled the dildo out of his asshole easily.

Theodore nearly unloaded his cum all over his own belly by then. The pleasure building up in his body was like a fire spreading throughout him, making him hotter and hotter with every minute that passed. What Simon did next, left Theo with a major blush all over his cheeks.

He sat down in front of the younger boy with his legs spread wide, exposing his crotch to his little brother. Simon grabbed the back of Theodore's head and pulled him closer until his nose was pressed lightly against his balls.

***Simon's POV***

"Go on, little bro…" I whispered.

I blushed as Theodore started to sniff at my balls. I could tell he loved the musk coming from them, because his entire body shuddered as he did so. Theo rolled onto his back, keeping his nose at my crotch to inhale the heavy musk that was around them. Leaning forward, I had us in the 69 position, admiring his uncut cock from up close.

He was emitting the same arousing scent of musk that I was, and my mouth opened in anticipation. I pushed back his foreskin, which had somehow went back to cover his cockhead, and took his entire dick into my mouth, licking and sucking on it as hard as I could manage to.

Theodore yelped loudly from pleasure and wrapped his thick thighs around my head in order to keep me from moving away from his musky crotch. I let out a muffled shout of blissful pleasure as my own cock _and_balls went into Theodore's mouth.

_'D-Daaamn… oooh fuuuck… he's hornier than meeee…'_

I felt every last part of his mouth, even some of his throat, using everything he had in order to get me to bust my load for him. He was sucking from my cock like an infant sucks from its mother, and I just kept feeding him my precum.

Right when I was about to cum all over his face and in his sweet little mouth, I pulled myself away from him, panting loudly as the feeling started to die away. I put Theodore on all fours, like a dog, and mounted him from behind.

"How much do ya wanna cum, Theo?" I asked. He let out a loud whimper as he tried to scoot himself onto my length, which I quickly refused by moving my hips away. He turned his head back and looked at me. His eyes were a shade darker, filled with unimaginable need for me.

Then he spoke, making me blush a darker red than Alvin's shirt.

***Theodore's POV***

"P-Please Simon… Please gimme your cock… I need your thick munkhood pounding the innocence out my ass… make me yours, Simon… just please… pleeeease fuck meee…" I begged. My voice was slightly quivering as I held my gaze, staring directly into his grey-blue eyes.

He nodded and laid directly on top of me, wrapping his arms around my thick belly in a loving embrace as he pulled me into his lap. I kept myself as still as possible as I felt his cockhead pushing against my twitching asshole.

_'Go on in….. I want you to…'_

My breath got stuck inside my throat, stopping me from screaming out Simon's name like a bitch. Simon had forced every inch of his cock into me, going in much deeper than the didlo had. It felt like Simon was at least nine inches long, if not longer, I didn't care. The pleasure was too amazing for me to care.

"AAH! FUCK ME SIMON! I NEED IT! FUCK MY ASS UNTIL IT'S NUMB!" I finally screamed.

It felt like Simon's dick got hard as steel when he pulled out of me. My asshole clenched down powerfully in a pitiful attempt to keep him in as deep as possible. He dove right back inside my rear, and pulled back out. In and out, in and out, over and over again, each time forcing out a bitchy moan from me.

He pumped himself in and out of me quite roughly, prodding all of my most sensitive spots with every thrust of his powerful hips. I felt hot precum squirting out of the very tip of my cock, a nonstop flow of natural lube just splattering onto my cover. I had to bite down on a pillow in order to not make too much noise, just in case Dave decided to come home early.

"H-Holy shit… Theo… your ass is amazing…" Simon growled. His tone was rough, but not in an intimidating way. Almost like he was struggling… He leaned down and nibbled behind my right ear, one of my various sensitive points on my body. I swear I nearly screamed his name loud enough to wake up half the neighborhood. The pleasure shooting through my body was all too much… too muuuch…

I bowed my bead as low as I could, raising my ass closer to Simon's violently thrusting hips. His tip smashed into my prostate, grinding against it for what felt like an eternity before pulling away, just to hit it again and again, tormenting me with the indescribable pleasure that flooded my entire form. I couldn't even say anything, unable to beg him to fuck me like a little bitch in heat.

My mouth opened wide in a silent, final moan. I could feel the veins in my cock bulge out, making themselves visible along my shaft as my dick throbbed in absolute pleasure, spewing out countless gushes of my steamy chipmunk cum. The hot semen splashed onto my stomach, my bed, and even part of my face, making a total mess of myself while Simon continued to use my asshole as he pleased.

Simon didn't even stop as I climaxed. He just continued to fuck my ass as hard as he could, even spanking me as he neared his own orgasm. I don't know how long after it was, but he finally slapped my ass one last time and yelled my name at the top of his voice, burying his dick completely into my asshole. He stroked my cock all the while, finally dumping every last drop of his hot spunk into me.

A whimper and a whine rang from both of us as I came a second time, this load being much bigger than the last. Byu the time we both started our afterglows, my entire stomach, chest, and even my neck was coated in my own seed, and my ass was overflowing with Simon's jizz.

When he decided to pull out of me, he had it so that my butt was in the air. His cum dribbled out of my wonderfully stretched asshole like a faucet, down my ass crack and finally dripping onto the blankets under us. Simon kissed my lips again, but for only a few seconds before kissing my cheek and forehead.

"Wow…. That was totally amazing, Theodore…" he panted. "Oh… and I hope you can finish your assignment now…" he said.

_'Hehe… I nearly forgot… but don't worry… that was more than enough to help me…'_

We were leaning close to each other again, when someone cleared their throat. We both gasped and turned out heads to the door, just to see Alvin, completely ass naked with his uncut dick drooling with cum. There was a nicely sized cum puddle between his feet as he looked at us from under his cap.

"Room for one more?" he asked.

Me and Simon both gulped and nodded, smiling as Alvin made his way over.

_'Hope you saved some for me…. You're gonna need it all…'_

**A/N**

**Well well guys! Another chapter successfully written! And we're over 20k views to this story? WOW! You guys are either pervs, amazing, or both! Thank ya so much, and keep readin'! Before I go, I'd like to make note to the guest reviewer 'AJ', if you're reading this, that user has my permission to use the chapter. AND! Everyone who's requested a chapter, I promise that it will be done. Oh well, that's all for now. There's a poll on my page for you guys to vote on. KRS, Out!**


	24. Mother's Love

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Kuro here just to say, that due to there being so few CGI chapters, the next few chappies will be in CGI. OKAY! So, today's pairing is JeanettexEleanor. Cartoon Version, and… READ ON!**

"Mommyyy! Where are youuuu?!"

Eleanor Miller let out somewhat of a tired groan as she rose from her bed. The teenaged chipette was wearing a spring green bra and panties, covered by a large, thing, grass green shirt that went down to her thighs.

"Mommy's comin' dearie!" she called, wiping her eyes tiredly.

She fumbled to her feet, ignoring the pale green slippers at the foot of the bed. Leaving the room, she went down the hall towards the voice that had called to her not too long ago.

"Here I am, sweetie pie." She said as she walked into a room. There was a large purple crib in the middle of the room, decorated with a few darker heart patterns. Eleanor looked inside the crib with a smile. "Hello baby." She said.

The 'baby' was really her older sister, Jeanette. All she had to cover herself, was a white diaper clinging to her body, pale purple socks on her hands and feet, a dark purple bonnet over her brunette hair, and a pacifier in her mouth.

She waved innocently, putting a hand on her cheek, sucking on the pacifier. "I'm hungry Mommy." She said in her infantile tone of voice.

Eleanor smiled down at her 'baby' and helped her out of the crib, cradling her to her chest. "What would you like?" she asked.

Jeanette giggled, getting to her own feet and taking off Eleanor's shirt. She quickly undid Eleanor's bra, blushing as her C-cup sized breasts came into view, nipples already fully erect. Her mouth watered lightly at the sight, and Jean nudged Eleanor onto the floor.

"I want your milk, Mommy." She answered.

Before Eleanor could say anything, Jeanette was already at her chest with her left nipple held in her mouth, sucking on the pale pink nub gently. Her emerald colored eyes slid to a close as she nursed on Eleanor.

***Eleanor's POV***

I held my head back as Jeanette began to tease my sensitive nipple. I forced myself not to moan, but to simply enjoy the amazing feeling she was giving me. Milk was soon trickling out of my nipple, and I could feel Jeanette start to suck even harder once she got a taste.

A trail of spit trailed down the left side of my face and I let out the quietest moan I could manage. Fortunately, Jeanette had heard me and took one of my hands into hers.

Next thing I know, my hand was inside her diaper, pressed firmly between her thighs. She opened her eyes just a little and let out a tiny whimper, obviously wanting me to pleasure her as well. I complied and started to rub her already soaked cunt lips with my ring and middle finger.

She moaned out loud and thrusts her hips forward, trying to get more of me inside her. Her eyes clamped shut again and I nearly yelped as se gave my nipple a little bite. Jeanette pulled away with a mischievous look in her eye.

"I have new toys for us to play with, Mommy. May I go get them?" she asked.

Nodding, I watched slowly as she rubbed her sides. She bent over her crib, wiggling her covered rump towards me as she pulled at the blankets inside.

When she came back, she had her hands behind her back  
innocently. I knew she had something naughty going through her mind, and I also knew that I was going to enjoy it very much.

Jeanette showed me a long double sided dildo, colored after our respective signature colors. Slowly, she started to sway her hips side to side, holding the green end of the dildo to her mouth. The head disappeared into her mouth, as well as the first few inches of the toy, with ease.

Her hands separated, one resting on her own breasts and the other undoing her diaper. My blush grew a shade darker as it fell between her legs, leaving her completely exposed to me.

My eyes wandered all over her lithe body, taking in the marvelous sight with greed. The way she was built was perfect. A little on the skinny side, but with well-endowed breasts. B-cup size to be exact. And her hips were like mine, just not as wide. She was dripping her pussy juice on the floor, and I could only watch each individual drop splatter against the floor, leaving just a tiny stain in its wake.

"I'm so horny Mommy… I wanna do naughty things with you…" she said.

_'Mommy's gonna give you a good time, baby…' _I thought.

"I have an idea, sweetie. Come and sit down on Mommy's face." I told her. She obeyed, straddling my face with our bodies in some form of 69 position. I inhaled the sweet scent of her leaking cunt, and my body shuddered. She smelled like a sweet wine, and I couldn't help but take a little taste.

"A-Ah! Naughty Mommy!" She squeaked, pleasure mixing with her surprise. I wrapped my arms around her smooth thighs in order to keep her snatch mushed against my mouth.

My nose touched against her ass, and I took in the arousing, musky scent along with the aroma of her pussy. A loud moan suddenly rang out from me. Jeanette pushed a good amount of the dildo into my own pussy and was forcing it in and out of my nether region, giggling like a child.

"M-Mommy's so wet! It went in without a problem!" she said.

"Th-That's nice, sweetie!" I moaned.

I shoved my tongue deep inside her pussy, licking up any amount of her juice that dared to come out, swallowing it hungrily. The flavor of her cunt was making me crazy with pleasure and need.

Then… she moved away from me. I whined, already missing the delicious, moist hole of hers. She silenced me with a kiss on the lips. She positioned the other end of the dildo at her cunt, and slammed herself down onto it until our hips slapped together.

***Jeanette's POV***

"I-I want both of us to feel good, Mommy!" I cried, pleasure wracking my whole body as my tight pussy clamped down on the dildo. I leaned over so that we both were on our side, and our lips met in another kiss.

_'She tastes like milk and cunt…'_

Her tongue wiggled into my mouth, and I accepted it, wrestling my own against hers. I wanted more and more of her with each second that passed, and I'm determined to get it!

I grinded our crotches together for a while and pulled Mommy's wide hips closer to my own, roughly humping against her as I got lost in the pleasure. She returned my thrusts with surprising strength, pushing the sex toy deeper and deeper into my tunnel.

My lips surrounded her left nipple, which was much more sensitive than the other, and I started to feed from her again. Her milk was coming out freely now, almost a continuous flow of warm, sweet milk going down my throat.

Mommy was moaning much louder than I was as the dildo went further inside her pussy. I squeaked as she made us roll over. She stared directly into my eyes as I drank from her, fucking both of us at the same time with the toy.

Pure, hot pleasure was surging through my entire form as Mommy mercilessly fucked, grinded, smashed, and pumped at our pussies, showing little to no control at all. We both were moaning at the top of our voices as our climaxes began to get close.

"Ah! Aah! M-Mommyyyyy! Please give me more!" I begged, sucking on her tit as hard as I could manage, gulping down every drop of milk she gave me.

"E-Enjoying this, aren't we?" she asked me. My womanhood was quivering and squeezing down. I couldn't muster up the energy to answer her, too lost in pleasure to form words at the moment. When I tried, it only came out as a loud, lustful moan.

I loved how forceful and rough Mommy was being. My slit was more wet now than it had ever been. Maybe it was all her milk turning me on, or something else. It doesn't matter. All I care about is our pleasure. She pushed my head away from her breast and connected our mouths in a hot kiss, moaning into my mouth.

New waves of pleasure washed over us like a wild tsunami, pushing us even closer to that rapturous release, the ultimate climax, the peak of pleasure that we both were trying to get to. Strong tingles were all over my body, and I made her roll over so that I was back on top and in control.

The way Mommy looked into my eyes told me just how much she wanted, needed, and desired orgasm. I stopped all movement and removed myself from the dildo, staring at the toy covered in pussy juice. I took it out of Mommy's snatch and laid on her in the 69 position, a personal favorite of mine. Before she could complain, I mashed my muzzle into the hot meat of her cunt, sucking and licking all over her clenching walls.

She mimicked me, spreading my lower lips and licking my super sensitive folds relentlessly. I couldn't take it anymore! My climax was about to take over, and I doubled my efforts, fucking Mommy's face as I took her sensitive clit between my lips, sucking on it as I began to cum all over her her mouth and the rest of her face, making a total mess as I screamed out in bliss.

Mommy came after me, decorating my whole face in her sweet, sticky girl cum. I held my mouth open in an attempt to catch her gushing juice, but still most of it ended up splattering on my face. I lost track of time eventually. I think it was a minute or two later when our orgasms finally died away, leaving both me and Mommy panting heavily.

"D-Did I do a good job, Mommy?" I asked, peeking back at her. She didn't answer. Her head was resting on my butt, snuggling my rear end as if it was a pillow. Mommy was knocked out, snoring softly as she unconsciously caressed my rump.

I giggled and wiggled my butt, just a little, before settling down, laying my head on her messy, cum soaked crotch, yawning.

"I'll see you when you wake up, Mommy… maybe we'll play again…" I muttered, slowly letting go, following her to Dreamland.

**A/N**

**Phew. Another chapter successfully done. Rushed? Maybe, I dunno. As usual, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and remember, the next few chapters will be CGI. Now.. Review you guys! KRS, Out!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**

**Nothing important to say, yet again, except for today's pairing. SO! You guys get treated with some Theodore x Jeanette! CGI, as promised. READ ON!**

***~Normal POV~***

It was an ordinary Saturday morning in the Seville residence. With there being no school today, everyone had slept in for a few extra hours. All except for one, of course.

Jeanette was wide awake and wandering through the hall leading to the rooms. Everyone had been given their own personal room a few weeks ago. The chipette was naked, with nothing more than her dark brown fur to cover her body. She stopped at Theodore's door, which was painted the same dark green that the chubby munk usually wore.

She smiled and jumped on the door handle, using her weight to push it down and open the door. _'Heh. Unlocked, as usual.' _She thought.

The sound of snoring met her ears, coming straight from Theodore's bed. The male was sprawled out on top of his blanket in his usual green jacket. Surprisingly, he had managed to lose some weight, and yet still looked chubby when compared to his brothers.

Slowly, Jeanette climbed onto his bed and crawled towards the sleeping munk, unable to keep the sly smile off of her face.

"Theo… If only you could be fully awake to enjoy this…" she muttered. The chipette let out a little sigh. "But I'd never be able to do this if you knew…" Jeanette's bright purple eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked down at Theodore's crotch.

Obviously, he was having quite the wet dream. His cock was completely exposed, a dark shade of pink amongst his brown fur. A trail of precum was going from his length and onto the blanket under him. Not to mention the arousing scent of musk that was coming from his ball sac. He was like a sleeping ball of arousal, and Jeanette couldn't resist getting closer.

Her little pink nose was twitching as it pressed against Theodore's balls. She inhaled the smell of his musk, a strong shudder working its way through her body.

**_*~Jeanette's POV~*_**

My paws quickly went to his feet, holding them down as they gave an involuntary twitch. Theodore let out a soft moan as I nuzzled his sac, sniffing at it quite loudly.

I just can't control myself when I get these wild urges. It's been like this for a few weeks now, me waking up abruptly in the middle of a dream, then coming here to Theodore's room to satisfy my needs. Sometimes, like this morning, he's already hard, while others he needs a little help "waking up" down here.

He enjoys it though. Every time we get close to finishing, he makes the cutest little whine as he climaxes. And his taste… wow…. It's enough to drive a girl crazy.

Smiling, I leaned my head closer. My tongue slowly dragged along his balls and I moaned from just the taste. Theodore moaned as well, squirming slightly as I continued licking around his crotch. I think the best part we love, is when we're both desperate for each other, or so I think he is as well.

Theodore's precum dripped and smeared onto my nose. It smelled sweet, like sugar, and I licked it away. Another moan came from him, which urged me to continue. I took the tip of his cock into my mouth and started to suck on it gently, swallowing any pre that splashed onto my tongue. One of my paws went to stroke at the rest of his dick, softly squeezing its base each time. He started to thrust his hips upwards in tune to my rubs, moaning away.

His member twitched and throbbed, constantly feeding me that warm, sticky precum that I've come to love so much. I reached down to my own crotch, dampened with my juice, and pushed my whole paw inside my needy slit, moaning out loud on Theo's shaft.

I blushed as his back arched upwards in response, as if he was trying to get my mouth further down on his tasty meat. Of course, as usual, I accepted the gesture and moved my paws away from his body right before I loosened up my mouth as much as I could. Unfortunately, every time I try to take in his entire member, I end up gagging and backing off. But not this time. I gulped before pressing my nose firmly into the warmth of his furry crotch, breathing in his scent of arousal as I gagged around Theodore's dick. He moaned loudly yet again as I continued sucking, even bobbing my head steadily on his twitching length. A few tears were forming in my eyes as I serviced him.

I fit the head of his delicious cock into my throat, using the smooth muscled walls to squeeze down on it. Soon enough, I adjusted to his shaft, suckling on it like an infant while more and more of Theo's precum filled my mouth and throat. I swear, my stomach always looks so big when it's full on Theodore's pre... I'm surprised that no one ever notices...

Anyway, I pulled away from his cock and smiled. Knowing Theodore, he can only cum once before he starts to wake up, and today, I'm craving a little more than a mouthful of his jizz. Standing up, I couldn't help but to blush a deeper shade of red beneath my fur. It's like he was waiting for me, with his arms spread wide and his cock completely visible... it's this kind of stuff that makes me think I'll get caught, which just makes this so much sexier.

Imagine getting discovered having wild, passionate sex with someone. Pretty frightening thought, isn't it? It's the little feeling of fear that makes things a little more arousing.

Slowly, I straddled Theodore. His cock was like a magnet, pulling my cunt closer and closer until finally, the tip of his munkhood prodded against my nether region. I gulped. The simple contact had made him move forward in his slumber, working the whole head into me. A loud, whining moan was stifled from coming out of me as I rested both paws onto his shoulders, breathing heavily.

It took about a minute or so for me to adjust t is size. It just seems like every time I do this, he gets a little bigger.

"A-Alright Theo… Today's my safe day… so we're gonna have some fun…. A lot of it…." I said, giving his chubby cheek a wet kiss. It almost looked like he nodded at me as I collided our hips together. We both moaned out loud as his shaft pulsed and throbbed inside my sopping wet cunt. I braced myself and spread out my legs a tad bit more before and shook my hips.

My whole body was shuddering with excitement and pleasure, getting me to moan out Theodore's name. I pushed closer to his body, licking his cheek constantly while I rode on his hardened dick at a crazed pace. I started fucking myself on Theodore's amazing length relentlessly, crying out his name as tears of pleasure streamed down my fur covered cheeks.

IF words could explain the intense pleasure that was coursing through every last cell of my body, then that would be a pretty big book indeed. I'll try to simplify. Imagine that amazing feeling you get when you stretch after a long while of sitting. Now multiply it by ten, then that by ten, and so on and so forth. Long story short, it was heaven!

Suddenly, I ended up letting out a loud squeak of surprise. One second, I was riding Theo like a cowgirl on a horse, next second, I'm flat on my back, getting the most extreme fucking that I've ever had in my whole entire life. Not to mention my shock to see that Theodore had taken control and was having his way with my sensitive cunt.

He was grunting and groaning out with his hands keeping my feet down. I wanted to scream his name, but one of his paws went to my mouth and pushed his fingers inside. Muffled whines and mewls of pleasure kept sounding from me as I was pounded relentlessly with Theodore.

All I could see in his eyes was a mix of love and lust in his gaze as he hammered away at me. Our sights locked together for what felt like forever and a day before my eyes instantly shut. I wanted to scream out his sexy name as his tail forced itself into my asshole. It went in so easily, being freshly layered in my pussy's fluid.

_'S-So damn rough… aaaah… f-fuck! Harder Theo~! HARDER!' _I thought, rising up so that our hips were colliding halfway. When Theodore started to cum, he pinned me down and pushed his tail as far into my asshole as he could. Countless groans, whines, moans, and every other sound we could make to display our pleasure came out of us in an strange, harmonic symphony of utter ecstasy.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head as my entire body shuddered and trembled beneath Theodore. I could feel his cock tense up and start to throb wilder than ever before; literally dumping his final drops of sticky precum into me.

"I-I'm cumming, Jeanette!" he groaned.

I nodded and pulled him into a weak kiss, practically screaming into his mouth as I finally reached my ecstatic orgasm. My pussy quivered and clenched down powerfully as my hot chipette cum splattered noisily against his hips.

He let out some kind of a growl as he slammed his shaft in as deep as he could go, forcing my cervix open and blasting his huge, steamy load of fresh chipmunk cum directly into my womb, mingling around with my own cum and swirling around before pouring right out of my nether lips.

We were kept together by each other, tightly clinging as we panted out loud as the afterglows set in, wholly taking over our bodies. I couldn't even move my head, lost in Theodore's deep green eyes. He looked back at me, and managed to kiss my cheek.

After countless moments of just our breathing, Theodore pulled out of me. One last spurt of our combination of cum and cunt juice shot out of me. He held my head to his chest just so that I could hear his calming heartbeat.

"Heh…. Surprised?" he asked.

I nodded weakly and nuzzled his chest, right by his left nipple. "How did you know?" I asked back.

Theo smiled. "After a few days of waking up to a big stain of cum on your sheets, a guy starts to get ideas." He said.

"If you didn't like it, I'm sorry… I should have asked first…." I sighed, hanging my head low.

I squeaked as I was pulled into a tight, loving hug, grunting as he squeezed me in his soft, fluffy arms.

"Same time tomorrow?" he offered.

"Tomorrow's too far away. After breakfast." I replied.


	26. Good Morning

His amber eyes fluttered open slowly and the first thing he saw was dirty blond colored fur. Alvin smiled a little as he breathed in the scent of his little brother. He blushed slightly and rubbed his nose against Theodore's neck, planting a kiss on the soft skin beneath.

'_Theo…' _He thought as his hands trailed down to the chubby munk's belly. Alvin began to caress Theodore's soft, silky fur. The smaller chipmunk was still fast asleep, quiet snores escaping his lips as he slumbered peacefully.

Alvin stuck out his tongue and licked Theodore's cheek. The faintest taste of sweat spread along Alvin's tongue, along with the taste of Theodore's smooth skin. Blushing, Alvin started to lick on Theodore's neck and cheeks, giving his tummy gentle squeezes and rubs. _'So cute… and innocent… well, not so innocent anymore…' _Alvin thought as he gave Theodore's nose a kiss.

Theodore stirred a little and barely opened his eyes, a soft moan coming from him as he felt Alvin's caring paws against his wide belly. He yawned and rolled over sleepily, his nose bumping against Alvin's.

"Good morning, Alvin…" he said. Theodore giggled as Alvin's lips touched his nose again. "I see someone enjoyed last night…"

"Of course I did… Probably the best night I ever had…" Alvin replied. "You know… It doesn't have to end just because the sun's up…" Theodore whispered.

Alvin's blush grew a little darker as Theodore laid on top of him so that their crotches were touching. "And I really want you again…" he said.

Theodore pressed his lips against Alvin's in a passionate kiss, his bright green eyes closing tight as Alvin kissed him back. Alvin parted his lips immediately for Theodore's tongue, which brushed against his slowly.

_***~Theodore's POV~***_

Alvin moaned as our tongues touched. He started to suck on my tongue and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I felt his paw drag up my body from my hips to my cheek. Our eyes opened up for a split second before closing again. Alvin squeezed my butt hard and I moaned, just to be muffled by his mouth.

He traced his finger up to my butthole, making my whole body shiver against him. I dug my hind claws into the dark red sheets of his bed and wiggled my rump closer to his finger. "P-Please Alvin… Please don't tease me like this…" I begged.

"Shhh… You don't wanna wake everyone up, do you?"

I blushed and covered my mouth. The others were still fast asleep in their beds. I nearly forgot about them, seeing as I was… busy last night. "Pleeease…" I whined quietly as his finger went inside my asshole.

_***~Normal POV~***_

Alvin pushed a second finger into Theodore, grinning as the chubby munk moaned a little louder and hid his face on his shoulder. "Please Alvin!" came his plea, muffled by Alvin's fur.

"Well… Since you asked so nicely…" Alvin pulled Theodore into another kiss, pumping his fingers in and out of Theodore's asshole. Theo arched his back slightly and moaned into Alvin's mouth. He began to drool slightly and rubbed his crotch against Alvin's. Their sheaths and their balls touched and grinded against the others, urging quiet moans out of both chipmunks as pleasure went through their bodies.

The pale pink tip of Theodore's erection peeked out of the opening of his sheath, leaking out a small drop of precum, which was smeared into Alvin's crotch. "Mmmmmph! Nnn…" Theodore moaned, wiggling his large rear against Alvin's paw. Alvin broke their kiss again and pulled his fingers out of Theodore.

"W-Why'd ya stop?" Theodore whimpered.

"Get on your back." Alvin ordered, giving Theo a gentle push. The chubbier munk just nodded his head and laid down with his belly completely exposed to Alvin, along with his hardening munkhood. "W-What're you gonna do?" Theodore asked.

Alvin laid on top of Theodore and gave his neck a gentle bite. "I'm gonna make you scream." Alvin whispered in his ear. A loud squeak came from Theodore as Alvin sat on his chest, his balls set against Theodore's lips. "Of course, someone's gotta get me hard first." He said.

"Y-Yes Alvin…" Theodore moaned as he breathed in the musky scent around Alvin's balls. His own cock was now completely free from its sheath, a dark shade of pink amongst his fur. The tip was being rubbed by Alvin's tail.

"Go on Theodore. If you want to cum, you'll have to work for it." Alvin spoke, pulling Theodore's face closer to his crotch.

Theodore started to lick and suck on Alvin's exposed ball sac hungrily, letting out quiet squeaks as he serviced his older brother. He was rewarded by Alvin's bushy tail teasing his entire length, even making it leak with precum.

"Aaaahh… Good boy Theodore… Keep that up…" Alvin moaned, petting Theodore's head. Alvin's cock was dripping pre on Theo's face, a somewhat sweet smell wafting to Theo's nose.

He moved a little, this time pressing the tip of his member to Theodore's lips, who immediately began to suckle on it.

_***~Theodore's POV~***_

I sucked and sucked on Alvin's tip. His taste was better than anything I've ever tasted before. A perfect mix of sweetness and muskiness dancing along my tongue, and I sucked harder, gaining a loud moan from him. In return, Alvin's tail wrapped around my cock and started to pump up and down on me, and I moaned out from around his shaft. I took in more and more of him until my nose was pushed up against his lower belly. I gulped down more of his tasty preseed, and my eyes closed tightly as I bobbed my head along his meat.

"Mmmmnf… Harder Theo… Haarder!" Alvin grunted. He put us in the 69 position and took my length into his mouth and started to suck me really hard. I managed to moan out loud, tracing my tongue on his dick as he milked fresh precum out of me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled his crotch as close to my face as possible, suckling and licking as much as I can.

He groaned loudly and gave my dick a slight nibbling, which forced out more precum. I could hear as he swallowed down the slick stuff, followed by his satisfied sighs as I gave him more and more of my essence.

"Mmmm… That's enough Theodore… Now make me cum…"

I gasped and nodded in obedience. I moved my mouth off of his cock and started to lick on Alvin's asshole, pushing my tongue inside as far as I could. I heard the pure desire in Alvin's voice as he moaned out my name. His cock throbbed hard against my chest, even exposing a few bulging veins as his asshole clenched down on my tongue.

I kissed around his rear, wiggling my tongue against his anal walls as he tightened down on me again. "Theodore! H-Here it comes!" he shouted.

Before I could get his tip back into my mouth, Alvin's hot cum was squirting all over my face, my neck, and my chest. I held my mouth open wide and caught as much of his sweet tasting cum as I could, moaning as he painted my face cloudy white. He slid his tip back into my mouth, feeding me the last few drops of his load, which I gulped down greedily.

He pulled out of my mouth and kissed my nose. "Good boy… Very good… Now it's your turn…" he said, giving me a wink that made my shaft throb.

Alvin pushed me onto my belly and held up my tail.

'_Yes Alvie.. Please, please fuck me, big brother!' _I thought, wagging my tail in excitement.

_***Normal POV***_

Alvin mounted Theodore slowly, pressing the very tip of his erection to his hole. "Better bite down on the pillow, Theo. You're still tight." He warned. Theodore squeaked at the prodding and bit into Alvin's pillow, his bright green eyes staring into Alvin's amber ones.

"You ready for it, little bro? I'm not going easy on you like I did last night." Alvin said. Theodore nodded desperately and closed his eyes tight.

The chubby munk let out a muffled scream of bliss as Alvin entered his hole. His claws immediately dug into the sheets below him as he tried his best to hold back his climax.

"D-Damn… Tighter than I thought…." Alvin groaned, resting his paws on Theodore's ass. "You were clenching in your sleep, weren't you, you naughty chipmunk?" Alvin wrapped his arms around Theodore's thighs and pulled him into his lap, thrusting upwards into Theo's asshole. They both moaned out loud, silencing their sounds of ecstasy with each other's shoulder fur.

"It's really hot in here too…" Alvin grunted and speed up slightly, biting into Theodore's shoulder and pushing deeper inside him. Theodore's moans were steadily growing louder and louder as each powerful thrust from Alvin pushed him deeper within.

"I-If… You go... Like that… I-I'll cum early!" Theodore moaned.

Alvin leaned his head forward and dragged his tongue over Theodore's nose and cheek. "I know…" he whispered, his simple words saturated with pleasure and desire.

The older boy spanked Theodore's rump, making him squeak from the pain and pleasure. Alvin quickly pulled out of Theodore and laid on his back. "Ride me, Theo!" He ordered.

Theo was on top of Alvin in a flash, moaning as he spread his tailhole open as much as he could, sitting so that Alvin had full access to his ass. "Put it in me… Please…" Theodore begged as he gave a sultry wiggle of his hips.

_***~Theodore's POV~***_

I bit down on my bottom lip as Alvin started to push into me. He grabbed both of my feet and massaged the soft, sensitive pads on my paws. For his size, Alvin's cock was pretty big and stretching me out. I could hear him take in a sharp breath as he hilted me, and I let out another moan as he did so. Alvin wiggled his hips and made his cock stir around inside my asshole before he started to pull back out.

"I… I'm ready Alvin…" I whimpered and closed my eyes.

He kissed both of my feet and started to hump me like the wild sex animal I knew he was. Alvin was grunting, groaning, moaning, even growling as he used my ass, each sound from him was met with one from me. My dick was bouncing slightly each time our hips met, precum squirting out of my tip and onto Alvin's chest.

"F-Fuck… Oh God Theodooore!" Alvin practically screamed as he moaned out my name. I leaned forward and got a tight grip on Alvin's well-toned chest, holding myself still as I began to pant heavily. Alvin's breathing became shorter and raspier as our gazes locked together. He forced a kiss upon my lips, and I returned it, my tongue roaming into his mouth.

Eyes shut tight, I started to work my hips up and down with his, our bodies meeting together with a wet smacking sound each time. We were staining each other with precum, his belly and my asshole, and our tongues touched and rubbed together.

Alvin tensed up and rolled us over, grabbing my thighs and pulled me closer to him, his back arching slightly as he went as fast as he can, hitting my prostate each time he slammed inside be. I wiggled my ass more, trying to get him in further into me.

His paws moved from my waist to my own paws, lacing his fingers between mine and squeezing my hands as he dumped more strands of precum into me. I could feel my balls shifting closer to my body as my climax began to build. Alvin looked into my eyes and leaned his head down, dragging his hot, slimy tongue across my chest.

"Do it Theodore… I'm close too…" Alvin whispered in my ear. "C-Cum with me, Alvin!" I whined, closing my eyes tight. Our shafts throbbed, our bodies met together, Alvin moaned in sync with me and pushed as far as he could.

"THEODOOOORE!"

"A-ALVIIIIN!"

He gave one last thrust of his hips and moaned oout my name as our cocks erupted with hot, sticky strands of cum. Alvin pressed his forehead against mine, our bodies rubbing against each other as we came together, staining each other with our seed.

We experienced that awesome feeling of euphoria for several minutes before we slowed to a total stop.

_***Normal POV***_

Theodore and Alvin were breathing heavily as Alvin pulled himself out of Theo's tailhole. He gave Theodore's member a soft kiss as it retreated back inside his furry sheath.

"How's that for a good morning?" Alvin asked, a tired grin stretching on his face.

"Mmm… Best morning ever…." Theodore sighed, his eyes closing as he pulled Alvin into a hug, enjoying his older brother's warmth and their combined scents. He nuzzled Alvin's cheek and let out a sigh.

"Well now. Looks like you two enjoyed yourselves." Theodore's eyes snapped open as Simon's voice met his ears. "What's he doing on top of you, Theo?" Simon asked.

"Um… Hugging?" Theodore lied, giggling softly as Alvin groaned and stirred slightly. Looks like someone has a lot of explaining to do!


End file.
